


Serendipity

by Lady_RhaeSnow18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Post-War, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_RhaeSnow18/pseuds/Lady_RhaeSnow18
Summary: It was a fortunate accident that as the world burned around them, it was he who saved her. He never imagined his actions would have such far reaching consequences. But then again, magic and fate always played by their own rules. Thorfinn Rowle just never thought he'd ever get caught in the middle. [Thormione] [postwar]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:   
> This Thormione pairing was inspired by the ingenious works of Canimal and Freya Ishtar along with Kittenshift17. It was through their stories ( Canimal’s Parolee and his princess ; Freya Ishtar’s The Golden Mage’s Captive & Kittenshift17’s Witch Hunting) that I was able to truly appreciate such a unique pairing.   
> The term ‘Viking’ used by Hermione for Thorfinn throughout this story is one that comes from Freya Ishtar. That was her creation and I am merely borrowing it for the purpose of my story (with her permission of course!).   
> There is not much that is known about Rowle Manor or Thorfinn’s family. For the purpose of this story I have created a backstory for the Rowle family. Thus the character of Evangeline (‘Evie’) Rowle is one of my own creation.   
> Again I will remind you that pairing was the brainchild of the genius writers I have aforementioned. I kindly ask that if you are tempted to review please bear in mind the time and effort these writers have taken in cultivating such a captivating pairing. We should always give credit where it is due.   
> Each chapter title is a name of a song. When writing this fic I was heavily influenced by the lyrics of James Arthur, Ed Sheeran, OneRepublic, Imagine Dragons and Bastille. This playlist is available on Spotify if anyone is interested.   
> This fic is almost completed and I will be probably be updating it once every week. I love reading your reviews and it really does help motivate and improve me writing! So let me know what you liked, loved and hated!   
> Cover image & fancast – I strongly agree with Freya Ishtar’s choice for Chris Hemsworth being fancast as Thorfinn Rowle. However when I sat down to write this, the character in my head sort of morphed from Chris Hemsworth to Jason Momoa to finally Brock O’Hurn. He just sort of fit so perfectly for the story. For Evie Rowle I have cast Dove Cameron and Richard Madden for Harry. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are canon cast.   
> Finally I would like to thank Canimal, Kittenshift17 and Freya Ishtar for the amazing stories they have taken the time to write. A special thank you to Freya Ishtar for being a super cool and supportive writer who didn’t mind at all when I bombarded her with questions! If you ever read this story, I really can’t thank you enough!   
> Content warning: Language, Smut , Violence 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from the Potter Universe belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**_1\. Impossible_ **

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

* * *

“I don’t think I heard that correctly,” Thorfinn Rowle said looking between the two figures seated at the table with him.

“No you heard right,” Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

Thorfinn laughed mirthlessly, “You really expect me to believe I’m bonded, soul bonded for life to a woman whom I once tried to kill?”

“Unfortunately that is the case,” Kingsley answered. “The circumstances are rather … peculiar. We have tried to undo it but we have been unsuccessful.”

Thorfinn frowned, “Maybe you should try again,” he snapped.

There was a huff from the witch sitting beside Kingsley, “Don’t you think we’ve done that?” she asked.

“There must be a solution to this,” Thorfinn argued.

“Believe me we’ve looked,” the woman retorted.

Thorfinn sneered, “Of all the people I had to go and get accidentally bonded to, it had to be you, Granger.”

Hermione glared at the large man seated before her,” It’s not like I want this! I tried to undo it. I tried to reject the bond,” she nearly cried subconsciously rubbing at her chest, “But it won’t take!”

“What wouldn’t take?” Thorfinn asked confused.

“Our magic! It won’t allow me to undo the bond!” She huffed out frustrated.

Thorfinn watched her as she rubbed her chest again. It dawned on him then; the tightness in his chest that he’d been experiencing. The dull ache that had been growing in his chest these past few months until it had become nearly unbearable. He felt the unfamiliar tingle of magic – not his- lingering on his fingertips. For a few maddening moments he thought his magic was leaving him, a punishment of some kind for joining the Dark Lord’s doomed crusade. But now he knew it was their bond, trying to pull them together. _Holy fucking Merlin_ , he was bonded; to Hermione Granger of all witches.

He looked at her, his hand itching to subconsciously rub his chest, “Fuck,” he swore looking at her. “How exactly … I mean I don’t recall this happening?”

Hermione sighed and looked at Kingsley rather uncertainly. The Minister nodded and she exhaled before she spoke again, “It happened during the final battle. You saved me from – ”

“Greyback,” Thorfinn murmured. “That would make this a life debt not a soul bond.”

Hermione huffed, “Yes I know the difference between a soul bond and a life debt thank you very much. This is not a life debt. While you did save my life, not moments after you did, there was an explosion. One in which we were both caught under,” she reminded him.

Thorfinn nodded. He recalled that moment when he had been thrown into the wall, taking Granger with him as an unfamiliar spell had gone off near them. He couldn’t understand why he had done it. He had simply acted on instinct.

“It would seem that in the moment that we were both lying there damn near dying our magic decided to seal us together, bonding us to each other,” Hermione explained.

Thorfinn closed his eyes in disbelief, “And you’re telling me we can’t undo this?” He asked. Hermione nodded, “But we weren’t bonded using the traditional spell so how can that be? It should be easy to undo!”

“You’re right Mister Rowle,” Kingsley said when Hermione looked at him for help, “You two weren’t bonded using the traditional spell or incantations; however the bond is just as pure and powerful … if not more given the circumstances it was formed under. Soul bonds aren’t broken because as you know that would be like breaking one’s soul in two.”

Thorfinn winced at that. Yes, he knew the laws of soul bonding, an ancient wizard tradition that was never to be taken lightly for the simply rule that it could not be undone. It had become less popular in the past few years as the numbers in separation and divorce rose. Those hurt the bond just as much as trying to reject the bond. A soul bond, in other words is eternal.

“As I have said Mr Rowle, these are rather peculiar circumstances,” Kingsley said.

Thorfinn scoffed. It was more than peculiar, it was fucking outrageous! 

“But,” Kingsley continued sounding what Hermione thought was a bit too optimistic, “what I think you both must remember is that a soul bond between two people is something to be treasured. This would not have happened if you magic didn’t think you two were capable of loving and protecting each other.”

Hermione turned and glared at the Minister but he seemed rather undisturbed by it. “As difficult as it is for either of you to believe, you must trust in your bond and magic. Rejecting the bond will only cause you both more harm than necessary. You’re both vaguely aware of the pain and consequence that comes with one’s soul being torn in two.”

Hermione gulped and she looked at Thorfinn to see a rather haunted look in his blue eyes.

“How is this even going to work?” Thorfinn asked, “In case either of you forgot, I’m a criminal awaiting trial. I’m afraid my cell doesn’t really accommodate for a soul bonded mate.”

“Yes, well we had considered your situation and we’ve managed to come up with a workable solution,” Kingsley said. Thorfinn noticed Hermione shifting in her seat, almost uncomfortably but the minister was talking again so he switched his focus. “You will be granted an early release,“ Kingsley informed him.

“What’s the catch?” Thorfinn immediately asked.

“What does there have to be a catch?” Hermione retorted.

Thorfinn chuckled mirthlessly, “You expect me to believe you’re just going to let a known Death Eater walk free because he just so happens to be soul bonded to the – what is it they’re calling you?” he asked Hermione, “Oh yes the golden girl,” he continued rather sarcastically. “Not fucking likely. So again I ask, what’s the catch?”

“Ex,” Hermione corrected.

“What?” Thorfinn asked confused.

“You’re an ex-Death Eater,” Hermione said. “It’s over now.” She simply said as if that explained it all.

Thorfinn scowled at her, “Ex-Death Eater or not, I doubt that is grounds for a complete pardon. I’m still a criminal,” he reminded them holding his hands up just so the shackled clinked nosily together.

Kingsley sighed in resignation ignoring the glaring witch beside him. “You will be granted early parole due to extenuating circumstances. You will still be charged with being a Death Eater but we will tell the public that you have entered into a deal with the Ministry in exchange for a short sentence.”

“You’re going to make me into a snitch?” Thorfinn asked the words like poison in his mouth.

Kingsley grimaced, “It’s the only reason we can give the public about your early release without revealing to everyone that you are soul bonded. As you can imagine not many would be too happy about you not serving time in Azkaban but given your situation that’s not a possibility now,” He said almost apologetically, “Of course you will released into the custody of a Ministry approved guardian, however you won’t have access to a wand nor will you be allowed to use any magic; wandless or non-verbal.” Kingsley specified. “That Mister Rowle, will be your punishment.”

Thorfinn felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach. He was being given his freedom but his magic would be taken away. Was that really freedom then? He had to ask himself.

“How long?” Thorfinn muttered. “How long won’t I have my magic?”

“Four years,” Kingsley answered. “The Wizengamot were not accepting of anything less. Although given the severity of the crimes of which you are being charged, this might seem like merely a slap on the wrist.”

Thorfinn would have loved to slap somebody then. Soul bonded and without magic. Fucking hell.

“What happens if I use magic? You can’t very well throw me back in here? I’m magically attached to another human,” Thorfinn questioned derisively.

“We have measures in place to prevent you from using your magic but should you find your way around that, I assure you Mister Rowle the consequences are quite severe,” Kingsley warned. Thorfinn raised a brow at this and Kingsley continued, “Should you fail to adhere to these rules, your magic will be taken away, permanently.” Kingsley explained.

Thorfinn sucked in a breath. He couldn’t bear to not have magic for the rest of his life.

Kingsley rose from his chair, “We will be working on getting you released soon. In the mean time I shall leave you two to chat.” He said smiling down at the angry couple. Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Thorfinn looked at the witch before him. The last time he had seen her was nearly six months ago, during the final battle. He had seen her fighting off Fenrir Greyback during the final battle. She had been losing and when Greyback advanced, Thorfinn didn’t even think about it, stepping up beside her to help. She had looked up at him all confused and covered in blood and grime. Thorfinn was sure that she was about to hex him too when the explosion had gone off, throwing them both into the air. Instinctively he had reached for her, holding her underneath his big build as debris rained down around them.

They both looked at each other not daring to speak just yet. Hermione had no doubt that much like herself, he was thinking back to that fateful moment that had caused all this.

_She had lost Harry and Ron at some point during all the chaos. After Harry had jumped up proving he was indeed very much alive, everything went shit shaped. Running amongst the wreckage of Hogwarts throwing spells over her shoulder had been hard enough. But then she saw him and more importantly he had seen her, she turned and ran. But she hadn’t been fast enough and soon she was duelling the vicious werewolf and losing. There was a searing pain in her side as he threw a particularly nasty hex at her. She had jumped aside but she hadn’t been fast enough as it grazed her side. Black spots were beginning to fill her sight and Hermione knew she was in trouble then. Her grip on her wand tightened as she threw up another shield. She looked around helplessly._

_Suddenly, she wasn’t fighting Greyback alone. A large wizard, almost Viking like in build and manner stood beside her and then he was throwing hexes of his own towards the werewolf. She mustered her courage and was able to help as they knocked out Greyback before Hermione bound him. She turned then to thank her saviour but when she saw his face, she gasped in surprise._

_Thorfinn Rowle. The Death Eater who had been sent to kill them at that little coffee shop all those months ago. She gripped her wand tighter raising it a little but he made no indication that he was planning to hex her. Shockingly enough he looked rather worried, for her or for himself, Hermione was uncertain._

_She opened her mouth to thank him and perhaps even ask him why he had done it. But before she could get the words out there was a loud BANG! that had sent her flying a few feet into the air. Strong arms gripped around her waist and then she was on the floor, a heavy weight pressing down on her, shielding her as heavy rocks and marble fell around them. There was a ringing in her ears and again her vision filled with black spots. Hermione blinked once, and then twice before looking up to see a bulky figure looming over her protectively. He tucked his head down, closer to hers as another loud BANG! went off. She felt her lungs fill with dust and dirt and coughed harshly. His eyes flickered down to her and again she was surprised to see the concern sneaking out behind his grey orbs. Without thinking and not in her complete state of mind, Hermione reached out a shaky hand to him. He froze, watching her as she brought it to his cheek, her hand settling over the thick beard that covered there. He stiffened at her touch but didn’t pull away. She mumbled something incoherent then, her words tumbling into each other that had no chance of being heard over the chaos and din of the war around them. It didn’t matter because the next thing she knew, Hermione’s hand was slipping from the Death Eater’s face as she fell into a state of unconsciousness._

It was all she had remembered of the encounter. When she had come too, Ron was standing over her, shaking her and urging her to get up. She hadn’t set eyeson Thorfinn Rowle since then. Despite her account of what had happened, the court decided to punish Thorfinn Rowle as they would any other Death Eater and he had been sent to Azkaban awaiting his trial.

“Why did you do it?” Hermione finally asked.

Thorfinn quirked a brow at her, “Would you prefer I hadn’t done it?”

Hermione growled, “Answer the bloody question Rowle,”

“Does it really matter now?” he sneered.

“Yes! It matters! Why did you do it? Why did you help me?” Hermione demanded.“I mean I’m just another mudblood, the kind your Dark Lord wanted to kill,” she spat, “So why did you save me? What’s another mudblood given to the likes of Greyback really going to matter to you?”

He scowled and leaned forward, “I might be a monster, but even I have standards, darling. I don’t care much for your blood. I simply figured a snotty – stuck up Duchess like yourself deserved a better death than that piece of shit Greyback,” he said menacingly. “Or maybe it was just a reflex move in the heat of the moment. We were in the middle of a fucking war, in case you hadn’t noticed Duchess,” he sneered.

Hermione sat frozen for a moment before she scowled, “Don’t call me that!”

“What?” he asked a little confused as she’d been the one to use the _m_ word and not him.

“Don’t call me a Duchess!” she snapped surprising him, “Or darling! You don’t know me to make such assumptions about me!” she fumed.

“Well I could very well say the same for you!” Thorfinn retorted sharply. Hermione opened her mouth to object no doubt but he spoke over her, “Did you not make assumptions about me not two minutes ago?’

That shut her up.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Merlin, if only I’d known saving your life was going to be this much trouble.” Thorfinn muttered scowling at the glaring witch in front of him.

“What? Now you expect me to believe you’d let me die?” she asked raising her brows at him. “Pick a story and stick with it, Viking,” she patronised.

He smirked and only then did she realise her slip up. “Viking?” he questioned almost arrogantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Yes, you remind me of a Viking,” she said sticking her nose in the air.

“Oh?” he asked sounding far too amused for her liking.

She huffed, “Hmm, all your burliness and that god damned beard,” she said glared, gesturing to him. She tried to put as much displeasure behind her voice but she wasn’t entirely sure it worked because despite her best efforts she had to admit, Thorfinn Rowle was rather handsome.

He gave her a rather annoying shit-eating grin and Hermione scowled again. He seemed to be enjoying stroking her ire a little too much but before she could chastise him on that, he leaned forward, pinning her with his gaze.

“What happens now?” he asked a moment later, a seriousness in him that she had not seen before.

“We do as Kingsley said.” she answered. “He’s going to work on getting you released soon and then …” she trailed off uncertainly.

Thorfinn looked at her before he asked his next question, “Seeing as I’m being released into your custody does that mean I’ll have the great pleasure,” he said this rather sarcastically, “of sharing a living space with you too?” Hermione worried her bottom lip as she considered his questioned. “I can’t imagine your friends will be too happy to know you’re shacking up with an ex- Death Eater,” he said off-handily. She looked down at her hands then and a realisation dawned on him, “They don’t know do they?” he asked smirking.

“No,” she answered quietly.

“How long do you plan on keeping me your dirty little secret Duchess?” he mocked.

Hermione scowled, “It’s not that simple. I can barely understand this! I need time before I can tell them,” she argued.

Thorfinn rolled his eyes, “So obviously we won’t be living together.”

Hermione shuffled in her seat, “The ministry has agreed to release some of your holdings upon your parole. The Rowle Manor will be available for you should you want it.”

Thorfinn nodded, he wasn’t particularly unhappy about that but he hated the idea of going home to an empty manor. His sister, Evangeline, had been the only bright spot in that house.

“Kingsley has also spoken to your sister,” Hermione went on uncertainly. Thorfinn sat up looking at her, his jaw clenched tightly, “She’s expected to arrive in England soon, “ she informed him. “She … she um offered to stay at Rowle Manor with you.”

Thorfinn inhaled sharply. She was returning for him. After everything he had done, she was willing to come back for him.

He didn’t – couldn’t say anything so he merely nodded.

Hermione fidgeted nervously for a moment before deciding to speak again. “I know you don’t like me,” she began.

“I can’t say you’ve been my favourite person especially after that little memory stunt in the coffee shop,” Thorfinn interrupted.

“Well you were trying to kill me,” Hermione countered.

Thorfinn shrugged, “I have to admit you’re rather good with memory charms. Did you know that?” he asked casually.

Hermione swallowed but didn’t say anything. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. Yes, she knew all too well how strong her memory charms were. Fighting back her tears and ignoring the very curious look Thorfinn was giving her she simply nodded. She could not – no would not break down in front of Thorfinn Rowle.

“How did you manage to break it?” She inquired genuinely curious hoping to dispel some of the anxiety she felt rising in her.

Thorfinn scratched at his beard, “Only one way to break such a memory charm as powerful as that, Duchess.” He said obviously hinting at something.

“Which is?” Hermione pressed feeling her patience wearing thin.

Thorfinn gave her a little smug look, “Go on think about it,” he egged on. When she said nothing he laughed much to her chagrin, “Haven’t figured it out?” he all but mocked.

This time she did growl her frustration and he laughed, “Fine don’t tell me!”

“Keep your bloody panties on Granger,” He said still laughing. He levelled her with a look before he answered. “Pain,” he simply said. “He tortured me till your crafty little charm broke.”

Hermione sucked in a breath. Oh Merlin, she hadn’t been expecting that. She felt a wave of pity wash over her for the man seated before her. While he might be rude and arrogant and downright annoying, she didn’t like that he had suffered because of her actions.

“Spare me your fucking pity darling,” he spat.

Hermione frowned, “I … I wasn’t.”

“You Gryffindors literally wear your heart on your sleeves. I can see it all over your face,” he said gesturing to her.

“Fine,” she conceded with a sigh. “I am sorry. I didn’t think it would… Merlin I didn’t mean for it to go like that –“

“Don’t,” he said gruffly.

She looked at him with wide eyes wondering if she had somehow insulted him without realising it.

“Don’t apologise for trying to survive. I was trying to kill you and you reacted. Leave it at that.” He insisted firmly.

Rather surprised Hermione could only nod.“Look like I said, I know you don’t like me,” she repeated trying to bring them back to point. “But I am hoping we can at least try to be amicable?” she asked.

“You want to be friends?” he asked sarcastically and Hermione flushed, “Why would you want to be friends with the big evil Death Eater?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You saved my life, I figured that should count for something.” She answered. “In any case I imagine it will be a long and tiring existence if we’re constantly fighting and I don’t know about you but I’ve had just about enough fighting to last me several lifetimes.”

“I don’t exactly play well with others, Duchess,” Thorfinn retorted, “It’s not exactly in the nature of a Death Eater to get along with everyone.”

Hermione huffed, “Well can you at least try?” she all but demanded.

Thorfinn chuckled, “Don’t hold your breath.”

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but thankfully was saved by a bell sounding off. “Time’s up,” she mumbled. “I guess this is goodbye for now,” Hermione said rising from her chair.

Thorfinn nodded, “Until next time Duchess,” he waved.

“Insufferable Viking,” she groused as she walked out, leaving a smirking Thorfinn behind.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoyed this! Please leave me your thoughts 

_Song: Impossible - James Arthur_


	2. Back from the edge

* * *

_**Back from the edge** _

_‘Cause I don’t need heat, I’ve been burning in hell_

_But now I’m back with my own story to tell_

* * *

Thorfinn Rowle was released seven months after the war had ended. His trial and more importantly his sudden release had caused much uproar within the ministry and throughout much of England. Another Death Eater to have cheated on his punishment, many complained. Of course they did not know that he had somehow gotten himself soul bonded to the most famous witch since Morgana herself. He supposed he could be happy about his early release … if it hadn’t come attached with another soul. He wasn’t one for grand love stories or even the possibility of a mediocre _ever after_. He was a rational man with a very realistic hold on the realities around him. He had seen too much war and done too much damage to deserve it. And yet Thorfinn’s hopes for living out a quiet existence had come to a grinding halt when he had walked into that room just a few weeks ago. The only good thing, he mused, that had come from it thus far was his sister. His sister, who had packed up her life in France almost immediately and headed back home at the mere mention of an early release. He might not like that he was now bonded to another person but it paled considerably when he realised he would be getting his sister back.

His musings came to a grinding halt as he anxiously followed the auror through hallway. Only the thought of who awaited him on the other side prevented Thorfinn from stalling any further.

“Finnie!” a sweet voice cried out as he stepped through the ministry doors.

He barely had time to catch her as she flung herself at him, clutching desperately to him. Thorfinn pulled his little sister closer, hugging her properly for the first time in months. Evangeline Rowle was a remarkably beautiful witch with long blonde hair and blue eyes just the same as her brother’s. She was tall but still only managed to reach her brother’s chest. There was a light and happiness in her that Thorfinn had fought so long to protect.

“Evie,” he whispered into her hair. He heard her choked sobs and held her a little tighter. He still seemed to swallow her whole as he wrapped her in what she’d call his ‘bear hugs’.

There was a clearing of the throat that had the Rowle siblings separating.

“Mister Rowle, you are aware of the terms of your parole?” the auror asked him.

Thorfinn clenched his jaw but nodded mutely. He hated the idea of no magic for the next four years but it was better than rotting in Azkaban and if it meant more time with his sister, he wasn’t one to complain too much.

“Very good. Your left hand if you please,” the auror instructed.

Thorfinn did as asked, holding his left arm towards the man. His sleeves were pushed up just a bit that the tail end of his dark mark was visible. Thorfinn had hoped after the death of the Dark Lord, the mark would disappear but much to his dismay it simply faded, looking more wretched than ever on his muscled arm. The auror was professional enough not to comment on it. Rather he focused on attaching a silver bracelet around Thorfinn’s wrist. He felt the almost unpleasant zing of it as it was sealed around his wrist.

“This bracelet will act as a monitor of sorts. It binds your magic and will inform us if you try to break or remove it. It also helps us track you should you ever find yourself in trouble. It cannot be removed until your parole is over so don’t try to tamper with it. We will know and that will be considered a breach of your parole terms. If that is the case and you are found in breach of these terms you will be stripped of you magic for good.” The auror explained. “Your sister has been made aware of these terms as she is being entrusted by the ministry to oversee your parole, along with Miss Granger.”

Thorfinn nodded. He had no intentions of returning to prison. He could go with no magic. Merlin help him it would be a nightmare and damn near impossible but if he could survive the war _and_ his stint in Azkaban, however brief it was, then he could most certainly do this.

The auror looked at him with an almost genial smile, “Good luck Mister Rowle.”

Thorfinn nodded again, a bit surprised before he turned to his sister.

“Let’s go home Finn,” she said excitedly. While he was not allowed to use magic, side – along apparition was allowed and it was how his sister had them standing in front of Rowle Manor in the blink of an eye.

Thorfinn felt the world spin a little, the effects of magical travel now a little unsettling after its much long absence in his life. Rowle Manor didn’t look nearly as imposing and gloomy as he recalled.

“Come on,” his sister said gently tugging on his sleeve. He smiled fondly at her. His Evie was still ever so enthusiastic.

She led him through the wards and he felt them shift around him, accepting him back home. As he stepped forward not two feet onto the gravel path leading to the front door, he felt it. His magic thrummed in his chest and almost thrashed violently against the bind around his wrist. He gasped at the suddenness of it and reflexively grasped at his chest. His heart was humming and he knew that she was waiting inside for him. His sister stopped some paces ahead of him and smiled with a fondness he had not seen in years.

“She’s waiting inside for you,” she said needlessly. “I told her to come to the ministry when they released you but she refused.” Thorfinn frowned though not surprised at the witch’s hesitance. “Silly witch thought she would be intruding,” Evie went on.

He must have looked as confused as he felt because his sister giggled as she walked to him, looping her arm around his muscled one.

“Oh Finn,” she laughed looking at him as though she knew a secret he didn’t, “Your witch really is something else.”

Thorfinn didn’t really know what to say to that. He had always known Hermione Granger was something of an enigma. Clearly she had proven so to his dear sister. He let his sister lead him up towards the house and his mate as he did his best to ignore her amused chuckles. He had predicted that the inside of Rowle Manor would be as gloomy and depressing as the outside. That of course had been two wars and seven months ago. Stepping through and into the foyer of Rowle Manor he once again stopped short. It was nothing like he remembered. It was light and warm and _homey._

It was the sound of his sister giggling again that drew his attention once more. “W-what?” he asked shocked.

“Your mate,” Evie answered with a smug smile. “Apparently she hated this place as much as I did.” Thorfinn turned and looked around, taking in all the changes, “Of course we’re not quite finished yet. There’s still so much more to be done but we’ve made a rather good start. Do you like it?” Evie asked almost hesitantly.

Thorfinn looked back at his sister and smiled, “Yeah, this is uh, you did a good job.”

“Oh I didn’t do this all on my own!” Evie informed him, “Hermione has been rather amazing. I couldn’t have done any of this without her.”

“Now that’s not true Evie,” a voice called from the top of the stairs.

They turned just in time to see Hermione descending the stairs to join them. She smiled fondly at Evie and Thorfinn was struck with an odd sense that these two witches had bonded well enough to become something akin to friends. He wasn’t entirely sure how that made him feel. He didn’t have much time to fuss over it as she was now standing before him, smiling back at his sister. She looked very much the same as she did a few weeks ago when she had first visited him in prison. Her hair was curly and wild as ever and he suddenly found himself with the silly temptation to run his fingers through it. She was looking at him with warm eyes and an almost smile.

Evie grinned unabashedly happily as she looked between her brother and his mate.

“Aren’t you going to say hello, Finn?” Evie teased.

“Duchess,” Thorfinn greeted with a small little smirk. They both ignored Evie’s shocked little gasp at Thorfinn’s nickname for her.

Hermione huffed, “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

“You did,” he admitted, “But I never agreed to that.”

Hermione glared at him but surprisingly there was no malice behind it. It certainly lost its effect when he chuckled.

“Come on Finn,” Evie said, “Let’s get you settled in. I’m sure you’ll want a proper shower and then lunch!”

Thorfinn grinned at his sister. Now that did sound appealing. Evie led him up to his room and this time he wasn’t surprised to see the small changes that had been made in his absence. His room was now dressed in dark hues of blue and grey. It certainly felt cosier than he remembered. The fire was already lit and the warmth bathed the entire room.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Evie said standing at the door watching him. “I know you’re very particular about things but Hermione and I agreed that all that black in this room was merlin damned boring,” Evie rambled. Thorfinn smiled as he turned to her, knowing then she was nervous. She always rambled when she was nervous. “Of course, if you don’t like it we can change it back,” she said absently biting her lip.

Thorfinn walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her head, “It’s wonderful. Thank you Evie.” He said softly.

“Really?” she asked. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around her big brother as much as she could. “I missed you Finn. You left me.” She mumbled turning her face into his chest. “You weren’t supposed to leave.”

Thorfinn immediately wrapped his arms around his sister, “I know. I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair.

She clutched at him a little tighter, “Promise you won’t let it happen again,” she begged and when he said nothing she gripped just a bit more, “Promise me, Thorfinn,” she demanded quietly.

“I promise.”

“You have to be better this time,” Evie said. Thorfinn stiffened just a bit but she continued, “You have to be better for me and for Hermione.”

“I don’t think I know how, Evie,” he admitted quietly.

She pulled back just enough to look at him and scoffed, “Of course you do,” she insisted, “You’ve always known better. You’ve just never had a choice.”

“I don’t have much of a choice now either,” Thorfinn reminded her. “Magic kind of took away all my choices and I don’t even have that to try and make any of this right!”

“Magic didn’t take away your choices Thorfinn,” Evie countered, “It’s given you a second chance to be better and before you say you don’t know how, will you promise me to at least try?” she implored.

Thorfinn sighed, knowing there was very little he could refuse of his sister. “She’s absolutely brilliant,” Evie said in awe.

“Exactly,” Thorfinn said frustrated, “I read all the articles, heard all the news about all the things she’s done. She’s fucking brilliant; so why would magic bond us together, forever? I don’t deserve this. I was a Death Eater who tried to kill her.”

“To be fair, all Death Eaters tried to kill her,” Evie mused.

Thorfinn gave her a less than impressed look, “Evie, she should be bonded to somebody who can actually love her, who can actually make her happy.”

“What makes you so sure you’re not that person?” Evie challenged.

Thorfinn groaned, “How could I possibly be?” he asked in reply. “I…I’ve never loved someone in that capacity before. I’ve never had that responsibility before.”

“Well now is a good time as any to learn,” Evie said with a smile. Thorfinn frowned, “Finn,” she said imploring him to look at her, “Magic would not have bonded you two together if it did not think you would last. We’ve always been taught to trust our magic, so do it now.”

“There’s just one problem with that,” he said scowling a little, “I can’t trust something I don’t have.” He said looking down at the silver bracelet on his wrist.

“No, you have magic, you just can’t use it,” Evie reasoned.

“Evie,” Thorfinn exhaled, “What sort of magic binds a Death Eater to a war heroine? How am I supposed to be happy about this let alone trust this?”

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Evie said, “Maybe this is not about you. Maybe this is about her and what will make her happy.”

Thorfinn chuckled mirthlessly, “You expect me to believe magic thinks I would make her happy?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Yes,” Evie answered. Thorfinn was going to argue again but she stopped him, “Just try.” She pleaded, “There’s no harm that could come from trying and who knows maybe magic does know what it’s doing.”

Thorfinn sighed in resignation. He really never could say no to his sister. “Fine,” he conceded.

Evie beamed up at him and then hugged him again, “Alright shower and then come down for lunch when you’re ready.” She said pulling away from him, “Remember what I said,” she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

He sighed not bothering to comment any further. Instead he showered, steaming up the bathroom as he enjoyed his first unrestricted shower in months. Quickly he dressed in a comfortable pair of pants and a Henley. His sister and Hermione were waiting for him in the kitchen, giggling over a cup of tea and apple tart.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Evie said finally noticing him. She gestured for him to join them at the table. He took a seat beside her and found that his mate was sitting opposite him.

There was an awkward silence as none of them knew what to say next, but soon decided perhaps they didn’t need to speak just yet. Instead she started pulling some of Thorfinn’s favourite dishes onto the table. They had all made up their plates of food and tucked in, letting the scraping of cutlery against their plates fill the space.

“So,” Thorfinn began, “Have you told anyone you’re soul bonded yet, Duchess?” he asked her.

Hermione bit her lip, “No,” she answered.

Thorfinn smirked a little, “Do you plan on telling them?”

“Of course I do!” Hermione said, “It’s just… they can be a little quick to anger.”

“A little?” Evie questioned raising a brow at the other witch. Thorfinn got the distinct impression that she knew something that he didn’t.

“I will tell them,” Hermione insisted.

“What about your parents?” Evie asked, “Have you told them?”

Hermione sucked in a breath at that. She knew Evie meant no harm by it, but that didn’t stop the painful little poke to her heart and she battled to hold back her tears. She felt the edges of a panic attack creeping in. Her heart hammered painfully and she struggled to take in even breathes.

“I’m sure they would want to know,” Evie continued.

This time the poke to her heart was considerably more painful, so much so that she gripped her spoon tightly in her hand. At her little gasp Thorfinn’s hands clenched tightly on the table as he looked up at her alarmed.She was vaguely aware of Thorfinn’s gaze on her as she clenched her spoon more tightly in her hand and the other rubbed her chest, willing herself to find control.

“They must be so proud of you,” Evie said not realising Hermione’s pained expression. Evie’s eyes were focused on her plate. “Although I imagine this would be a little difficult for them to understand – not because they’re muggles but because merlin this is difficult for just about anyone to understand.”

Another painful poke.

“Evie, stop,” Thorfinn ordered quietly.

Evie looked up alarmed. “What ?” she asked looking worried. Her gaze flicked between her brother and his mate. Evie noticed Hermione’s hand rubbing over her chest and Thorfinn’s clenched fists on the table. “I … I ….” She stumbled looking at her brother helplessly.

“Merlin, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Evie whispered guilty.

“It’s okay.” Hermione replied.

“I don’t understand. What happened?” Evie asked frowning.

“Evie,” Thorfinn warned. Given his station as a Death Eater and the things he had seen, he understood better than most what the beginnings of a panic attack looked like. There was only so much war and violence one could stomach without losing control.

“No, it’s okay,” Hermione exhaled. “My parents don’t know.” She sighed sadly.

“Hermione, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell us,” Evie said watching her brother’s fist clench tighter.

“It’s alright Evie,” Hermione said ruefully. She cleared her throat and looked up at the Rowle siblings, “My parents don’t know because they don’t know they have a daughter.” Thorfinn and Evie frowned, “Just before I left home, I oblivated my parents. I made them believe they were somebody else who didn’t have a daughter.” She explained.

“Oh my merlin,” Evie breathed.

“It was the only way I could think to keep them safe. With their modified memories, I sent them to Australia,” Hermione went on. “After the war, I tracked them down and tried to undo the spell but I couldn’t.” She looked up at Thorfinn then, “You of all people know how strong my memory charms are,” she said bitterly.

Thorfinn felt his stomach sinking at her revelation.

“There’s no way to undo it,” Evie murmured. Hermione shook her head, “Oh Hermione,” Evie sympathised reaching across the table to take the other witch’s hand in her own.

Hermione pushed back her tears, “It’s okay. They’re alive and that’s the most important thing. I should be glad for at least that much.” She tried reasoning.

Evie scoffed, “What rubbish. They’re your parents Hermione. You’re allowed to cry about it anytime you want.It’s always going to be painful.”

Hermione gave Evie a grateful smile. “Thank you, Evie,” she said.

She looked at her mate and noticed he was looking at her very intently. There was something in his gaze that she did not quite recognise but it filled her with an unexpected sort of warmth. She didn’t need him to say anything more, especially when he absently ran his hand over his chest. Odd she thought that such an action would soothe her too. Thorfinn gave her a small smile and they resumed eating lunch, the memories of war temporarily lost in the new comfort they brought each other.

It was only a few short hours later that saw Hermione and Thorfinn seated on opposite ends of the drawing room. She had her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at him. He merely smirked seeming to enjoy the ire he evoked in her.

“Finn, stop teasing your mate,” Evie scolded walking into the room.

Thorfinn looked offended, “How do you know it was _just_ me?”

Evie gave him a look that reminded him of all the other times she had not bought his bullshit. He rolled his eyes but wisely didn’t say anything else.

“So Hermione how are your NEWTS going?” Evie asked and then for her brother’s sake explained, “Hermione’s retaking her NEWTs this year, of course I don’t understand how seeing as Hogwarts is still under renovations.”

Hermione smiled, “Well it’s a bit like correspondence learning. They send us all the notes and everything we need and we just work through it on our own.”

“And what is that you want to do after you’ve finished your NEWTs, Duchess?” Thorfinn asked, though Hermione was glad to note he sounded curious and not in the least bit mocking.

“There’s a post I would like to take up at St. Mungo’s,” Hermione revealed.

“A healer?” Thorfinn asked sounding surprised.

“No, not a healer,” Hermione corrected, “More like a medical researcher.”

“What exactly does a researcher do?” Evie asked.

“Well it’s a lot of spell work and rewriting of incantations. Of course there’s hours of combing through tombs and journals. Plenty of potion brewing and herbology too,” she explained.

“Wow, I didn’t realise such a position even existed within the hospital,” Evie said looking impressed.

“It’s actually a fairly new development. Given all the strange medical cases that have been coming forward since the end of the war, the hospital thought it would be a good idea to have a department dedicated to this,” Hermione told her.

“It sounds like quite the job!” Evie said smiling.

“It is! Or rather it will be … once I actually pass my NEWTs,” Hermione added.

“You’ll do great Hermione,” Evie encouraged.

“Because I’m the brightest witch of our age?” Hermione asked rather tiredly.

Evie smiled wryly, “I suppose it would be much easier if I said yes but that’s not why I know you’ll do well,” Evie said.

“Oh?” Hermione asked surprised.

“You’ll do well because much like my brother, you too hate to fail,” Evie said surprising the bonded pair. She chuckled, “Don’t look so surprised! There’s a reason you two were bonded. You’re more alike than you are different. You know you two would never have been bonded if you weren’t a perfect match for each other,” Evie said grinning at them. Thorfinn shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I know my brother Hermione,” Evie said suddenly rather serious, “I know you think he’s cruel and evil,” she started and then shushed her brother when he tried to interrupt, “But he’s more than that. Just like you’re more than just the brightest witch of our age or Harry Potter’s best friend,” Evie said knowingly.

Hermione sighed knowing Evie was right. In the past month that she had been around the other witch, there very rarely was a moment when Evie hadn’t been completely (and in some cases) brutally honest with her. Evie had long since been advocating for her brother, hoping and praying that Hermione wouldn’t judge him as quickly and so harshly as the rest of the world did. There was a lot more to Thorfinn Rowle, but it hadn’t been her place to share it with Hermione.

“I wouldn’t dare to make such assumptions of anybody, Evie,” Hermione said with a little grin. She looked at Thorfinn to see him smirking at her. She almost hated in that moment how merlin fucking handsome he looked, so relaxed and happy beside his sister.

Evie grinned, “Well you still haven’t answered my question; how are the NEWTs going?” she insisted.

Hermione laughed, “It’s going fairly well. Potions is a little more challenging without the help of a potions master though,” she admitted with a sad little frown, “I’ve tried researching it as much as I could but there’s just some things the books leave out,” she said clearly annoyed. 

Thorfinn laughed at the way her nose scrunched up now obviously peeved. Damn merlin if he didn’t think she looked fucking adorable. Hells have his balls before he admitted that to anyone though. There was an odd sort of tingling sensation running through their bond. He knew she must have felt it too from the way she looked at him with curious eyes.

“You know, Thorfinn’s favourite subject in school was potions. He was rather brilliant at it too.” Evie said with an evil little smirk.

The laughter very quickly died out on Thorfinn’s face.

“Really?” Hermione asked looking between the Rowle siblings.

“Hmm, even had a knack for astronomy and herbology too. Though, those all tie in rather nicely with potions so I can’t really be surprised,” Evie carried on.

“Didn’t really peg you for the herbology type,” Hermione mused looking at the Viking of a wizard.

“Now what did you just say about assumptions Duchess?” he teased. Evie giggled a little hearing her brother tease Hermione. Apparently that nickname was going to stick much to Hermione’s chagrin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Like you’re done making them about me?” she questioned haughtily.

Thorfinn smiled, “Quite honestly, I don’t really know what to think when it comes to you anymore,” he said shocking both his sister and Hermione.

Before either witch could say anything, the floo roared to life. Thorfinn looked rather confused for a moment.

“Who could that possibly be?” he asked.

Evie frowned, “What do you mean? Are we not allowed visitors?”

“Who could possibly want to visit us Evie? Everyone we know is either in prison or dead,” Thorfinn pointed out.

Evie stuck her tongue out at him as Hermione giggled. “It’s actually for me,” she said standing.

“It can’t be Potter because you haven’t told him. It’s not him is it?” Thorfinn asked nevertheless, sounding pained.

“No,” Hermione answered. “It’s not Harry. But I do think you’re going to like this person far better than Harry.”

“What makes you so sure?” he countered.

“Let’s call it a hunch,” Hermione replied, “Trust me Viking, I think you’ll like our guest.” She said smirking.

Thorfinn scowled and it only deepened when he heard Evie giggling beside him. ‘Viking?’ she mouthed amused as they watched Hermione leave to greet their mystery guest.

“Oh Finn,” Evie said with a tinkling laugh he hadn’t heard in the longest of time, “Hermione really is something else.” And because his sister had said it with absolute glee, he couldn’t find it in himself to disagree with her.

* * *

_Song: Back from the edge - James Arthur_


	3. Phoenix

* * *

**_Phoenix_ **

_All the pain, I know you’re looking down, down on me_

_I could have been someone_

_I hurt everyone_

* * *

Hermione had agreed to stay at Rowle Manor as Thorfinn readjusted to life outside of Azkaban. She would have fought against the idea – of having to give up her space for someone she barely knew. But the moment _he_ had stepped foot into Rowle Manor, Hermione knew she couldn’t leave. Just imagining it was too painful. To put any distance between them would cause them both to feel much too restless. So she stayed. It certainly helped that the Manor was rather big but it had been a bit uncomfortable as it had taken them all some time to adjust. She had been rather thankful though that she had the help of a most unexpected guest to help any sort of unease within Rowle Manor.

Draco Malfoy had been the biggest pain in her life when she was younger; some would go so far as to say her biggest rival. Now, he was a friend. A dear unexpected friend and there had been no way she would have survived a soul bonding without his help. It had taken some time on the Rowle siblings part to warm up to him, although in their defence, Draco was something of an acquired taste. Thorfinn understandably seemed the most hesitant about it but Hermione thought that might be because Draco much like Thorfinn was an ex-Death Eater. Trust was a rare commodity amongst Death Eaters. It had been almost a week since Thorfinn had come home and despite his hesitations towards her, it still secretly thrilled Hermione to see him clench his fist and scowl whenever Draco hugged her. Sometimes Hermione thought Draco was aware of the other wizard’s reaction and simply did it to annoy him.

They had been doing a remarkably good job of getting along and learning about each other. Learning to read Thorfinn had been something she was most keen for. And learn about him she did. She knew from watching, that Thorfinn was not a morning person, he usually grumbled and groused as he nursed his first cup of coffee. He had a big appetite and naturally he liked a hearty breakfast and usually by his second cup of coffee he was functional enough to carry out a conversation. She knew that he secretly had a sweet tooth and stole the sweets his sister hid in the pantry. She knew that he liked books, not as much as she did but he enjoyed them nonetheless. She noticed that he had a rather quite disposition about him despite his burly build but that only lasted for as long as it took to him to warm up to you; which according to Evie was not something that was done in a hurry. After that, he was usually all mischievous smirks and flirty remarks. Hermione enjoyed that side of him more than she anticipated. She also knew that he like her battled with never ending nightmares. It was on one such occasion, after waking in cold sweats with the sheets wrapped around her that she found him. As she walked the dark, quiet halls of the Manor, she heard an unfamiliar murmuring fill the night. The closer she drew to her mate, the clearer the sound became. Hermione walked into the drawing room, pulling the doors closed behind her as she entered. She saw only his figure highlighted by the moonlight as he was seated before the piano, his fingers gently caressing each key. Hermione knew he was aware of her presence but he didn’t say anything, not even when she took a seat beside him on the bench. It wasn’t until that moment that Hermione even realised he could play the grand piano. She had always assumed it was merely an ostentatious decoration. The piece he played was calming to her frayed nerves and she was suddenly very grateful for deciding to seek him out. Eventually the music stopped and he slowly turned to look at her. She met his gaze, finding her courage not to hide.

“Was it the war or prison?” she asked gently.

Thorfinn sighed and for a moment did not say anything. “I’m not entirely sure if there is a difference between the two,” he finally answered.

His fingers touched the keys absently, “Why are you awake?” he asked.

“Because you’re awake,” Hermione replied.

He frowned only momentarily confused but then it dawned on him. “The bond,” he whispered.

Hermione nodded looking down at her hands as her curls bounced around her.

“Have uh, have you always felt it?” he asked looking down at her. He didn’t need to clarify what it was he was asking about. She knew.

“It’s become clearer the more time I spend here,” Hermione answered. “The less I fight the bond the more I feel …you.” She told him meeting his gaze once more. They were still learning about the strengths and limitations to their bond.

“Why aren’t you fighting the bond?” he asked curiously. “You don’t seem the type to just accept this sort of thing.”

Hermione chuckled, “I’m not. I did fight it at first,” she told him, “And it was so unbearable but I’m sure you know this,” she said. Thorfinn nodded ever so slightly. He did know, he had felt it, the pain and uneasiness all those months ago when she tried rejecting the bond. “But Draco reminded me that I am a witch and that I should bloody well act like one and to trust my instincts and my magic.”

“And you listened?” Thorfinn asked raising a brow.

“Of course not,” She replied, “But it became so painful and so unbearable. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep. I felt like I wasn’t anchored to anything, that I would just sort of float away and nobody would notice.” She looked at him, tilting her head a little to the side as she asked, “Was it like that for you?”

He considered her question, running his hand over his beard thoughtfully and Hermione smiled at the action. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, “I’ve never felt anchored to anything before. I always figured I would either die in the war or die in prison so there was no point in getting attached to anything… or anyone. Well Evie being the exception there, I guess,” Hermione bit her lip, holding back her frown at the thought of him dying, “But then you came to visit me in prison and,” he paused looking at her with something akin to awe Hermione might say, “I felt myself anchored to you the moment I saw you. I didn’t want to but when you left I knew there wouldn’t be any other way for it.”

“You didn’t try and reject the bond” Hermione realised, “Why? Surely you wouldn’t want to be stuck with a mudblood such as myself?”

Thorfinn scowled, “Firstly don’t call yourself that,” he practically growled.

Hermione looked rather surprised at his response and bit her lip holding back a smile, “And secondly?” she prompted.

“I promised Evie I would try,” He admitted with a sigh.

This time she did smile. It was beautiful really, seeing how much Thorfinn loved his little sister. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. To the rest of the world, he was the big bad Death Eater but to Evie, he was just _Finnie;_ the big brother who pulled on her braid every time she sassed him or stole an extra piece of pie. He was the big brother who became a monster to a monster just to protect her and she fought every day to remind him just how good he actually was. Hermione’s smile grew and there was a tenderness to her gaze that had not been there before. She was sure that he was blushing under his beard as he quickly averted his eyes and clearing his throat just a little.

“So, uh, you and Malfoy?” Thorfinn asked swiftly changing the subject. She noticed there was an edge to his voice, jealousy perhaps? She dared to hope.

“Draco’s a bit of an acquired taste,” Hermione admitted, “But he’s been an amazing friend.”

“Just a friend?” Thorfinn inquired and Hermione smirked.

“Yes, just a friend,” She replied. “He’s really not that bad, a bit like yourself really,” she said thinking it over.

Draco, though admitting to being a Death Eater was released only on a six month probation given that he joined only to save his mother. His heart hadn’t been in it and with both Hermione and Harry’s testimony the Wizengamot had no choice but to let him go.

“Really?” Thorfinn asked and she nodded, “How so?”

“Misguided and misunderstood,” Hermione replied.

Thorfinn looked down at the keys beneath his fingers, “That doesn’t excuse the terrible things I did, Duchess,” he sighed sadly.

“No it doesn’t,” she agreed placing a hand on his toned arm, “But it is enough that you can ask for forgiveness.”

“Is it forgivable, what I did?” he wondered.

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to try,” she said.

“Why?” he asked bewildered.

“Because I forgave Draco. I misjudged him and he turned out to be a pretty decent human being, I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t at least try and do the same for you,” Hermione replied.

Thorfinn reached up to push the curls away from her face, “You’re far to forgiving Duchess,” he whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding not to fight him on his nickname for her. He’d been rather stubborn about it.

“Perhaps,” she agreed. “But I’m so tired of fighting. I’ve been fighting since I was eleven and it’s never stopped. I just want …” she stopped, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Thorfinn leaned over, causing her to gasp in surprise as he ran his fingers gently across her lips releasing them before she bruised them even more, “What?” he asked in a hushed whisper. “What do you want?”

“I want to belong somewhere without someone questioning it or telling me I’m not worthy,” she replied tearfully. “I just want to be able to make my own choices without half the wizarding world watching and judging. I’d like to follow my heart without Mrs Weasley being there trying to guilt me into marrying her son.” Thorfinn looked rather alarmed at that and his grip on her face tightened just a bit more, “I want to be more than just Harry Potter’s muggleborn friend, or some god damned walking talking textbook.”

“And you think forgiving someone like me would help you get all this?” he questioned.

“I don’t know!” she huffed, “But I promised you sister I would try too!” she finally admitted.

Thorfinn looked at her surprised, “Why would you promise something like that to her? She doesn’t mean anything to you.”

“Of course she does!” Hermione cried angrily. Thorfinn was utterly confused. “She’s good and kind and sweet and she loves you with all her heart. She’s become a good friend perhaps one of my closest and I promised her that I wouldn’t judge you on the past. If I can do that for Draco then surely I can do the same for you,” she reasoned.

“You would really be willing to do that for my sister?” Thorfinn asked with some reverence.

“Yes,” she whispered.

He nodded and then surprised her by placing a kiss atop her head, his lips lingering there. Hermione sighed and leaned in to him just a bit. “Thank you,” he murmured into her hair. She smiled and squeezed his arm and that’s when she realised he was without a shirt.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked gazing down at his bare chest. He wore only his pajama bottoms. _He must be freezing,_ Hermione thought, though his skin felt very warm despite his lack of clothes.

“Not anymore,” he replied with a little smirk.

She smiled but rose from the bench, pulling him with her. He came willingly, as she led them to sit in front of the fireplace. With a flick of her wand, the fire roared to life, she wouldn’t have him catching his death on her watch. He sat on the floor with his back against the sofa and Hermione joined him without any thought. They sat in silence for the longest time, not needing to say anything. Thorfinn reached for her fingers, absent-mindedly playing with them. Hermione sighed content and squeezed her toes at the tingling feeling coursing through her at his simple touch.

“You and Weasley were very serious then?” he asked suddenly. Hermione looked at him surprised, “You mentioned something about marrying him,” he reminded her.

“Oh,” she mumbled. He looked at her, not saying anything further. Clearly, saying in no words at all that it was entirely up to her how much she wanted to share tonight. “Technically I said Mrs Weasley was trying to guilt me into marrying her son,” she corrected.

“So you don’t want to marry … which son is it?” he asked confused.

Hermione chuckled, “Ron.” She answered, “And I … I don’t know. I thought I loved him but it just never felt right with him. It always felt like there was something missing. I guess now I know that was the bond,” she mused.

“If we weren’t bonded, would you marry him?” Thorfinn asked.

Hermione worried her lip, looking into the fire and thinking it over, “Yes I think I would have,” she answered somewhat bitterly. His fingers gripped hers a little tighter but he before he could say anything further, she spoke again, “Gods, we would have been miserable.”

“I don’t know a whole lot about marriage duchess but that’s not how its suppose to end,” he said a little bemused.

Hermione groaned, “We would have been miserable together,” she insisted, “We just aren’t a good match. Its why our relationship was so short lived. Our relationship despite what Ron or Molly might think was never going to last very long.”

Thorfinn despite his best efforts looked highly amused at this, “How so?”

“It lasted all of four months. Four months that consisted of banal dates, mediocre sex, his mother suggesting marriage every other week and the media hounding on us every time we set foot outside!” she explained looking down at her hands. “There was just no… fire or passion,” she finished weakly.

“Do you still love him?” he asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him then, “I love Ron very dearly,” she admitted and Thorfinn felt his heart constrict just a little, “but it took me awhile to realise I’d only ever be able to love him like a friend.”

Thorfinn looked somewhat appeased by that. “Did you tell him that?” he wondered.

Hermione sighed, “I did but it’s not something he’s willingly to accept so easily,” she said frowning a little. Ron had been rather adamant that they would make a go of it again sometime in the future. Hermione glowered just thinking about how Ron had insisted they would come back to each other after she found her senses. “ _If times what you need Mione,”_ he’d patronised. 

“How can that be? Either you love each other or you don’t,” Thorfinn asked stealing her focus back to the present.

Hermione sighed, “It’s a little more complicated than that,” she simply said.

Thorfinn looked at her carefully and then understanding dawned on him, “What are you afraid of losing?” he asked gently.

Hermione sucked in a breath and Thorfinn could see the unshed tears brimming in her eyes, “My family,” she whispered a few quiet moments later. “The Weasley’s are all I have,” she mumbled, “I don’t want to lose them. Molly might be overbearing and gods damn near frustrating but she’s the closest thing I have to a mother. She thinks I broke Ron’s hear the first time simply because I was scared and misguided, but she’s always assumed Ron and I would be together so she forgave me. I don’t think that’s going to hold true when I do it a second time, and this time it’s going to be irreversibly worse.”

“Because you’re bonded to me?” Thorfinn asked looking down at his weeping witch. He inwardly frowned wondering when he had started to so quickly think of her as his.

“Yes…no,” Hermione mumbled and then looked up at him almost begging him to understand, “It doesn’t matter who I’m bonded to, the simple fact is that I am not forever bonded to her son. It only makes things worse that it just so happens to be you,” she explained. Her tears couldn’t be held back anymore, slipping from her chocolate eyes down her flushed cheeks. Thorfinn caught them quickly, wiping them away with his thumb.

He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to make it any better with words so he said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Hermione buried her head in his chest almost instinctively. Her tears fell unrestrained against his bare chest as she cried for her family, frustrated that it had all become so complicated and utterly exhausting.

“Duchess?” he asked mildly surprised at the concern he felt over her tears.

Hermione shook her head, her curls threatening to suffocate Thorfinn. She kept her face buried in the warmth his embrace provided. It should have scared how much comfort his embrace brought to her; should have really frightened her that she was beginning to crave his touch, more and more each day. But it didn’t. Thorfinn pushed away the curls, bringing her chin up so he could look into her chocolate eyes. She must have looked a dreadful sight; her eyes wet with tears, her cheeks and nose blotchy red and her hair wild and unruly as ever. Yet he didn’t seem to care, rather he looked at her with such concern and tenderness, Hermione felt her heart hammering a little faster. She felt the pull of something from deep in their bond. She sighed and her eyes drifted closed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her hands came up quickly, grasping his bearded face, holding him there, anchoring them both to each other, for just another moment.

“I don’t want to lose my family,” she murmured breaking the silence.

He sighed and when he tried to move away, her hand grasped his beard a little more stopping him immediately. “I don’t think you will,” he whispered against her forehead. “If they’re as important to you as you’ve told me, I don’t think you will lose them.”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled, “War changes a lot in people, especially the ones we love. I know that Weasley temper,” she told him, “What if they make me choose? Between you and them?” Hermione asked looking up at him. Her hands did not move from his face and she felt his jaw clench beneath her small hands.

“They might be angry but I doubt they’d stop loving you.” Thorfinn said softly, “And once they understand that you really had no choice in any of this, do you really think they would still make you choose?”

Hermione but did not answer, not because she did not know but because she did not want to hurt what little optimism Thorfinn seemed to have for her surrogate family. Yes, they would make her choose. They might not mean to harm her, their actions driven solely out of instinct to protect her but they wouldn’t see it that way.So she sighed and merely nodded, the movement causing his lips to brush against her forehead once more.

“You won’t be alone,” Thorfinn spoke quietly. “You have friends; people who care and love you. It might not be in great numbers like the Weasley’s can offer but its love nonetheless.”

Hermione pulled away to look at him. He gripped her face between his hands, running his thumbs across her wet cheeks. “You have Malfoy, annoying as he is,” he said with some exasperation, “I know he cares very deeply for you and there’s Evie,” Thorfinn added with a smile, “Who loves you like the sister she never had.”

“How do you know that?” she asked with a slight hiccup.

Thorfinn grinned, “She told me so,” and even Hermione smiled at that. “And…”

“And…?” she prompted.

“And … me,” he whispered.

“You?” she asked.

“Hmm, me,” he replied.

“You’d be my family?” Hermione asked her voice small and fragile.

“I think I already am,” he teased her just a bit, “What with being soul – bonded forever and what not.”

Hermione bit her lip, “So you’re family because the bond makes you family or because you want this?” she asked.

Thorfinn didn’t know what to say then. He knew what his bond told him, because it was what his heart told him but he wasn’t yet ready to admit that to himself let alone his mate. So he said nothing. Instead he pulled her a little closer, enjoying the little hitch in her breath as she braced herself on his bare chest. Unknowingly, her hand fell over his tattoo of the Rowle family crest which rested directly over his heart. She felt it beating steady beneath her fingers and she pressed herself a little more into him, wanting to feel more of him.He chased her curls away and then stole her breath away as he kissed her. His lips were softer than she imagined but still demanding against hers. It only took her a second to recover before she responded with just as much vigour. Her hands delved into his hair, pulling him closer and she pressed herself, moulding her body to fit perfectly into his. His hands ran from her face down her body, dipping into her every curve as his other held her face firmly to his. The scratch of his beard had her toes tingling again and when she sighed, he slipped his tongue into her mouth seeking hers. They found their pace then, and while the fever and urgency did not lessen there was a soul bruising tenderness that had their bond humming in response. They pulled away only because their lungs screamed for air. Panting heavily, foreheads pressed together as they were seated before the fire, Hermione felt her heart and bond singing for the first time in a very long time. When she cast her eyes up to him, she saw his blue burning with need. A need for her.

Thorfinn brush his fingers through her hair gently, “I promise, Duchess, you won’t ever be alone.”

Hermione smiled her nose rubbing against his as her hands scratched at his beard again, “I know Viking, I know.”

* * *

_Song: Phoenix - James Arthur_


	4. Skeletons

* * *

**_Skeletons_ **

_It’s all irrelevant_

_We all got skeletons_

_You could tell me everything_

* * *

Hermione always had trouble admitting when she needed help. She had of course grown out of it somewhat (being on the run with two teenage boys and having an evil Dark Lord hunt you down is motivation enough for change). Yet it had taken her almost a week to admit she needed _his_ help. It was only after their little midnight meeting in the drawing room that Hermione had managed to pluck up the courage and actually ask him for help. He had been gracious enough to tease her over it only for the first ten minutes before conceding.

Hermione had been greatly impressed with Rowle Manor during her stay. The office had become a favourite of hers with all the old volumes of tomes and books it held. But as she stepped into the potions room of the Manor, she realised she would soon have a new favourite. It was pristine and carefully organised. It was filled with everything a potioner would ever need. The table was placed in the centre with the cauldron on one side, leaving enough space for them to work. Around the rooms, the walls were filled with cases of books and vials of all kind. There were two cabinets to the far end of the room that Hermione suspected stocked all the ingredients she would ever dare to dream of. There was a counter with a sink at one end of the room, and above the counter, more shelves filled with instruments and oddities that were required in potion brewing. Along the window there were potted plants of all kinds. She sighed wistfully as she ran her fingers along each plant carefully. She gasped in surprise when Thorfinn grabbed her hand before she could touch the last plant.

“Careful, this one bites,” he warned, bending just a little to whisper into her ear. 

Hermione shivered and mutely nodded. Neither move away immediately. She found that she quite liked the feel of his hand on her. It was warm and soothing. More so was his presence as he stood behind her.Reluctantly he let go and instead placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the table.

“Let’s see this potion then,” Thorfinn said smiling at her as Hermione began pulling out several pieces of parchment.

She handed them to him and waited. Thorfinn read through the instructions making mental notes as he did. While he couldn’t brew the potion himself – as that would be cheating on Hermione’s part and potion brewing would be considered a form of practising magic on his – he could certainly guide and help her through it all. He looked up and smiled at her waiting patiently for him. He reached for a quill and they spent the next hour discussion and breaking down the instructions. She was greatly impressed with the ease in which he handled the subject and it wasn’t long before she understood where she had gone wrong the first few times she had tried and failed at brewing this particular potion.

“You know I don’t recall them setting such complex potions during our NEWTS,” Thorfinn said scratching at his beard in thought.

Hermione smiled at the action and placed the last of the ingredients she needed on the table, “Well I imagine they would have changed things slightly since you left. It has been a few years hasn’t it?” she asked innocently.

Thorfinn narrowed his eyes at her, “It hasn’t been that long,” he insisted.

“Rubbish, you’re practically a greying wizard now,” she teased.

Thorfinn spluttered, “What? Greying? Me?”

“Oh yes! I do believe I see a few right there!” she joked leaning in and pointing at his neatly trimmed beard.

He quickly grasped her hand, pulling her closer, “Are you sure?” he asked raising a brow.

“Yes, it’s right there,” she said trying not to sound too affected by his close proximity.

“Where?” he asked breathily. His eyes bore into hers and they stood pressed to each other for the moment. “Here?” he asked bringing her hand to graze against his beard. Her fingers instinctively reached out caressing it gently. “Oh here?” he asked dragging her fingers along his cheek to his chin.

She scraped her fingers against the hair there in an attempt to stop them from reaching up to his lips. She remembered then, what it felt like to have his lips against hers, soft and demanding, stealing her every breath. She inhaled sharply at the memory and when she felt his jaw move just a little, she knew he was smirking, perhaps recalling the same thing she was. This time she didn’t stop her hands from moving to his lips and she smirked a little when his breath hitched. Hermione felt his jaw clench beneath her fingertips, apparently he was just as affected by her as she was by him.

She looked up at him, taken aback by the intensity burning in his grey eyes. Quickly she averted her gaze back to his jaw, “Here,“ she said her hand smoothing over his beard, “Definitely here –“

Thorfinn kissed her. He ducked down a little, bringing her head up to meet his hungry lips and then he was all but devouring her. He teased at her lips with his tongue and she eagerly gave in to what he wanted. His hand gathered in her hair, pulling at her curls as his other wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer and closer. She gasped at the urgency in his kiss; as if each bruising brush of their lips against each other was all he craved. Thorfinn’s need for her filled her and absolutely consumed her. It had never been like this. Never had it felt so much and completely not enough at the same time. He tilted her head back, deepening the kiss earning a whimpering moan from her.

Thorfinn pulled back then, resting his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavy, though Hermione had her eyes closed and her hands splayed out on his chest. She was a beautiful sight; all flushed and out of breath. Her lips slightly red and her hair a right mess. He was starting to realise that his darling sister had perhaps been right about his mate. Because while he could so easily blame the bond for everything that had transpired between them, he knew that it was not the bond at all that caused him to act. It was his own need and his own desire for the witch in his arms. But he wouldn’t push her. Because he was starting to care for her in ways he didn’t fully understand yet and the very last thing he wanted was to scare her away. He pulled back just a little, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead. Her breath hitched just a little and her fingers twisted into his Henley.

“Perhaps we should finish your potion, Duchess?” he offered.

Hermione nodded and then very reluctantly pulled herself away from him. She moved to the table and began prepping the ingredients on the table. Thorfinn exhaled, hoping to douse his arousal so that he could continue thinking somewhat rationally. It did not help in any way that he was now starring at Hermione’s back as she worked. His gaze lingered on her form, taking in the delicious way her jeans hugged her so well. She had, much to his disappointment, tired her unruly hair up into a messy bun. She turned back to him, catching him quite openly staring at her.

“If you’re quite done,” she said with a smirk.

He grinned and then he too was tying his long hair back into a bun. She giggled suddenly and he raised his brows.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“Nothing,” she said still laughing, “It’s just, uh, it’s a new look on you.”

She bit her lip trying to not to laugh again at the long suffering sigh that escaped Thorfinn. “Sadly it’s an old habit from Professor Snape. The insufferable bastard never let me near a cauldron without making sure my hair was out of the way because apparently, ‘my hair was a big enough catastrophe as it is,” Thorfinn quoted with a small glower.

“He might be right,” Hermione teased.

“Oh you’re one to talk,” he teased pointing at her messy bun. “Personally I think he was jealous,” Thorfinn reasoned with a grin.

“Of your hair?” Hermione questioned.

‘Of course,” he said as if it were obvious. “It’s rather glorious.”

Hermione laughed, “Merlin, now you’re starting to sound like Draco.” That shut him up. He scowled and stepped up to the table to help her.

They worked in compatible silence for a while, with Thorfinn watching Hermione’s handiwork carefully.

“No, not like that,” he said gently, “You’ll damage the root.”

Hermione frowned, “But this is how the book says to cut it.”

Thorfinn smiled, “It does, but Valerian Root is a rather difficult root to work with and the books aren’t always right.”

Hermione huffed, not liking the idea that her books would be leading her astray. She was about to suggest he show her how to do it when suddenly she felt him behind her. Pressed close, as he brought his arms around her. She gasped in surprise but said nothing as he placed his hands over hers, gently directing her hand in the correct way. He placed his face on her shoulder and she could feel the delicious scratch of his beard against her skin. Hermione felt her fingers tingling then and she had to force herself to focus then, least they end up cutting someone’s finger off.

“See?’ He asked with a little smile, “You’ve got to move the blade in tune with the root.”

Hermione nodded watching his hands as they skilfully cut into the stubborn root.He chuckled and she frowned wondering what could be so funny.

“Your sleeves are going to get ruined Duchess,” He murmured. He moved his hands over hers then, leaving her still cutting the root while he moved to push her sleeves up her arm. She had been so distracted that Hermione didn’t even realise what he was doing until she heard him gasp and then stiffen behind her. Looking down she sighed, closing her eyes and swallowing thickly as that horrid scar screamed up at them.

Hermione dropped the knife and quickly tried to bring her sleeves back down. But the damage was done. He’d already seen it. His hands stilled her panicked movements, holding her sleeves just above the scar.

Hermione absolutely hated it. Not just because it was a strong reminder of the psychotic bitch that gave it to her but mostly because of the pitying or disgusted looks she got over it. It had taken Draco months before he’d stopped apologising for it. And he’d only done so because she threatened to hex him into the next lifetime if he uttered the words ‘I’m so sorry,’ one more time. She didn’t want Thorfinn to look at her in the same pitying way Harry or Ron or Draco did. She despised that more than the scar itself. Hermione didn’t want to be seen as anything less than what Thorfinn had seen her as thus far. She was brave and fierce and passionate and she didn’t want him to think any less of her because of the stupid scar. While she knew he had never once actually thought of her as weak or a damsel in distress – despite his favoured nickname for her – she didn’t want to be seen as anything less than his equal.

“How did this happen?” he asked her. She couldn’t see his face but she could hear the worry in his voice. She didn’t want to turn around and see the pity in his eyes.

Exhaling, as she summoned her courage, she finally turned around in his arms meeting his gaze and froze. He didn’t seem to be pitying her at all. Rather he seemed … angry.

He grasped her left hand in his turning in up so the scar screamed out at them, “Hermione, how did this happen?” he asked for a second time.

She pushed back her tears and worries and told him. Hermione explained it all, getting caught by the snatchers, being taken to Malfoy Manor and Draco absolutely refusing to identify them. She told him how Bellatrix called for her and then proceeded to torture her on the drawing room floor. His face twisted in a vengeful sneer when she told him about the cursed blade and how after the cruciatus curse, Bellatrix had carved that word into her. A forever reminder of what she is.

If he had been angry before, it was nothing compared to how he felt after she was done speaking. This had been done to her by people much like himself. People sworn to the same hypocritical cause he had been sworn too. It burned him inside and out, made his stomach feel like it was being filled with acid when he realised, that not once did she look at him with disgust or blame him, even though he bore the same mark on his arm as her torturer did. The war not yet that far behind them that he could understand how she managed to separate him from them.

“Hermione I –“ it was the use of her first name that did it.

“I’m still the same person!” she cried shocking him. Thorfinn watched her with wide eyes as she pushed away from him. “This stupid little scar doesn’t change anything!” she insisted burying her face in her hands. She turned away from him not wanting to see how this would change them.

Hermione hated his silence then.

She didn’t hear him move but she jumped a little when she felt his arms snake around her waist. She relaxed in his arms, savouring his presence and the comfort he gave so willingly to her.

“I never said it did,” he whispered into her ear. He pulled her hands away from her face so that she was looking at him then, with a slightly furrowed brow. “I never said you were any different. I just… this happened to you by people like me and yet here you are.”

“You’re not them though are you?” she asked gently. Her hand grasped his left arm, over his mark and he exhaled almost painfully.

He didn’t want to think about how much he _was_ like them so instead he asked, “And you just forgave Draco?” 

“It wasn’t his fault!” she said vehemently. “He was just as helpless as I was!” Hermione sighed with complete resignation, “And there was nothing to forgive. It was war.” She said with a meaningful look. ‘’A lot of things happened that we had no control over.’’

“You’re far to forgiving Duchess,” he whispered earnestly to her. “I don’t understand this,” he admitted. Her compassion would always puzzle him.

“I know,” she said with a sigh. She closed her eyes, as he pulled her close again. “But maybe one day you will.” She sighed, her hands grasping him closer as she felt him press a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re very brave,” Thorfinn commended quietly.

Hermione looked up at him then, meeting his gaze with her own. Her hands slid down to rest on his chest. She felt her eyes swell with unshed tears at his admission.

“Is that really what you think when you see this?’ she asked turning her left arm up so that the scar was glaring at them again.

Thorfinn tucked a curl behind her ear as he held her close. “Yes,” he said firmly. “I knew the worst of the Death Eaters and I know they would never have survived what you did. Believe me when I tell you that you’re brave.”

She released a shuddering breath, “Thank you.” Her hand rested on his again and this time she looked down pushing the sleeves of his Henley up so his Dark Mark was glaringly visible.

Unlike Hermione, it wasn’t pity that people felt when they saw his mark. It was an entire stigma all in itself and he knew it was something he would probably never escape. It flawed him that magick thought it appropriate then, to bond him to Hermione who suffered so much at the hands of people like himself.Taking the mark was a necessary evil that he couldn’t bring himself to apologise for just yet. There was so much he wanted to tell her, explain to her in the hope that she would not paint him with the same brush as the rest of the world had. He hadn’t wanted it, but there was no other way for it. Thorfinn knew he would have to tell her but he didn’t think he could bring himself to do it just then.

“One day, I will tell you about this,” he promised. 

If she was disappointed, she did not let it show, “When you’re ready,” she finally said.

“Come Duchess, we have a potion to finish,” Thorfinn reminded them, “We wouldn’t want you getting less than an O for potions now would we?”

Hermione chuckled and they settled back to their task at hand. Hermione set about cutting the Valerian Root as Thorfinn instructed. He watched with trained eyes as she readied the rest of the ingredient and began talking her through adding them to the cauldron. They filled the space talking about safe topics, mostly their time at Hogwarts. The potions room was ringing with her laughter as Thorfinn treated her to a few stories from his time at the castle. Apparently a much younger Thorfinn Rowle was a bit of a mischief maker and a notorious flirt.

“Merlin only knows how I’ll ever be able to look Flitwick in the eyes again,” he said wincing.

Hermione bit her lip but said nothing. But Thorfinn was learning to read her a little too well now.   
“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she started and then conceded when Thorfinn dramatically rolled his eyes, “It’s just I didn’t know you were so … popular in school.” She had of course heard of him during her first year, all the girls in her house seemed to find some kind of allure to the striking seventh year. Hermione now regretted that she hadn’t paid a little more attention to what they had been whispering about. 

Thorfinn looked a bit perplexed for a moment and then realisation hit him. “Well to be fair, we were six years apart. I can’t imagine we’d have shared the same gossip circle.”

Hermione frowned, that had not been even remotely close to the answer she wanted from him. He laughed then and she knew he was playing with her.

“Or perhaps there wasn’t much to talk about?” she teased with a smug smile.

“Oh believe me darling there is plenty to talk about,” He teased back with a grin. Hermione snorted. “You don’t believe me?” he inquired quizzically.

Hermione thought about it for a second and then said rather truthfully, “You wouldn’t be the first to make such promises. The end result I have learned always seems to fall short.” She said crinkling her nose a little.

Thorfinn furrowed his brow at her reply but Hermione couldn’t see as she had turned her attention back to the simmering cauldron. He didn’t like the nonchalance way in which she had said it.

“That’s not always the case Duchess,” Thorfinn finally said.

“Hmm, I guess you’re right.” She said and then an embarrassed sort of frown took place on her face, “It never felt like anything much to fuss about when I was with Ron. Granted, I don’t have a lot of experience but I was hoping for something …”

“More?” Thorfinn offered.

“Yes!” She cried frustrated, surprising them both, “I just … I wanted passion.”

“You never felt that with Weasley?” he asked curiously.

“No, with Ron, there was just so much history and pressure to make it work that there was no room for passion. The sex was never mindblowing or anything wow and I guess after a while I just figured it was not something I was particularly good at,” she admitted red faced.

“Did Weasley tell you that?” Thorfinn asked.

Hermione sighed looking at her hands. “Kind off,’’ she replied, ‘’He told me once that I didn’t quite invoke the passion in him.”

Thorfinn laughed. Out loud laughed and Hermione immediately scowled. 

“Oh duchess,” he said still chuckling, “That’s absolute fucking bullshit.”

Hermione gasped in outrage, “How dare you!” she asked angrily. “Had I know you were going to be such a condescending arsehole I wouldn’t have bothered telling you anything!”

Thorfinn grinned, liking the ire she showed. He pushed himself of the stool he had been sitting on and grabbed Hermione, spinning her around and pinning her to the counter. There was a fire burning in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed telling of her embarrassment.

“No! Thorfinn let me go!” she cried trying to push him away.

“Shh,” he said firmly as she struggled against him. “Let me explain. I don’t believe for one second you’re not particularly good at sex. Perhaps it was Weasley that didn’t know how to please you or perhaps you two just weren’t a good match. I can’t say for sure. I am willing to bet it was the first. He probably blamed you because he didn’t understand what you needed, what you wanted. Trust me, Duchess you’re not bad at it.”

“How do you even know that?” she asked flabbergasted, despite her burning embarrassment. 

Thorfinn grinned, his hand sliding into her hair and then suddenly yanking her face up to meet his lips. He kissed her; hard. Hermione was whimpering underneath him as his teeth nipped at her lips, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers. She gasped and he stroked her tongue again. His hand roamed the length of her body, over the swell of her breast, dipping to her waist and then coming to rest on her jean clad bottom. He squeezed and then smirked when she moaned into the kiss. He hadn’t wanted to scare her earlier but now he had a point to make. Feeling the strain of his arousal in his jeans he brought his other hand down to her bottom. He lifted her off the ground quickly and she gasped in surprise, her legs locking around his waist instinctively. Hermione locked her arms around his neck and then found she was rather annoyed that he’d tied his hair up. As he placed her on the table top, she reached up, letting his hair lose. He kissed along her jaw and Hermione moaned, running her hands through his hair. He found then, the sweet spot at her neck, kissing it twice and earning a breathy “oh,” from her. He bit down and then ran his tongue over it once more. Hermione held Thorfinn to her, as he kissed his way back up to her lips. He kissed her again, having no mercy on her until his lungs screamed for air. They pulled apart, panting heavily, his hands running down her body and coming to rest on her hips as she leaned into him, their foreheads pressed together and their breaths mixing in the little space between them.

“I know this,” Thorfinn said huskily, “Because if you kiss like that then I doubt you’d be lousy at anything that would follow.” Hermione laughed, still trying to catch her breath but she didn’t say anything. “And if you don’t believe me then I should show you the evidence of what you’re capable of,” he whispered seductively in her ear. Hermione frowned only momentarily confused because a second later, he pushed his hips up against her thighs and she gasped at the feel of his obvious arousal even through his jeans. “See Duchess, there’s plenty of passion in you,” he whispered tenderly before kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled shyly and glanced down at her hands. Perhaps Thorfinn was right, she thought. Although they hadn’t done anything but kiss and already Hermione felt it more than she had ever felt with Ron.

Her brow furrowed in thought and she looked up at him, only to find Thorfinn watching her closely.

“Do you think how we feel is only because of the bond?” Hermione asked uncertainly.

“No,” he answered, “The bond doesn’t impose feelings on us. It simply helps us connect to each other. It can’t make us feel anything for each other that we wouldn’t want,” he explained carefully.

“So…. that was all you?” she asked shyly, her eyes flickering to his jeans before quickly looking back up.

Thorfinn chuckled, “Aye love, though I think it’s fair to say that was all you,” he said with a smirk.

“This bond is a bit of a funny business, isn’t it?” Hermione mused.

“I suppose it might seem a little strange to you,” he answered carefully, “But for me it’s just really old magick.”

“It’s a common thing among purebloods then?” she asked curiously.

He shrugged, “We’ve all heard about the soul bonded mates … never thought I’d actually be one,” he admitted.

“Why’s that?”

“Soul bonding is extremely rare,” he answered, “It happens only when two –“

“Souls are a match, yes I know.” Hermione said.

“Not just a match. A complete match,” Thorfinn corrected. “Magick always decides on these matches. In ancient times it was how all marriages were made but as the years went by and separation become more common, becoming soul bonded was too painful and so they didn’t practice it anymore.”

“You seem to know an awful lot about this,” Hermione said.

“Not as much as you I bet,” Thorfinn replied.

“Well I’ve tried to research as much as possible but the books haven’t been much help,” Hermione pouted. She hated that her precious books could not help her through this. When she needed them the most and all they could offer was that it was an unbreakable bond.

“I can’t imagine you’d find much,” Thorfinn agreed, “The old coots were rather secretive about a lot of the traditions and laws surrounding the soul bonding. I bet even the Ministry doesn’t know it all.”

“Do you?” Hermione questioned.

“I know some of the laws surrounding the bonding, just the basics really.” Thorfinn replied. “Perks of being Sacred 28 I guess.”

“Will you tell me?” she asked almost doe-eyed hopeful.

“Didn’t Evie explain this to you?” he questioned.

“She might have, but I’d still like to hear it from you,” Hermione answered. “Please,” she added.

Thorfinn sighed, Merlin help him because he was quickly discovering there would be very little he could say no to when it came to Hermione.

“A soul bonded match is made only when the two are a complete match,” he begun, “Once the bond is made, it can’t be undone.”

“But people have tried in the past,” Hermione interjected.

“Yes they have. But it’s absolutely painful. It’s quite literally like having your soul ripped in two,” Thorfinn explained wincing. “Obviously not recommended. Very few have survived having their bond severed in such a way.”

Hermione absently rubbed her chest as she thought it over. Thorfinn seemed to understand her reaction and simply brought his hands to rest on her thighs as he continued talking. She liked the new sense of familiarity he was establishing with her.

“A match is made with someone who is most likely to make that person happy.” He couldn’t meet her eyes at this. It wasn’t something even he understood in its entirety. That magick thought he could ever make her happy was way beyond him. “Like I said the bond doesn’t tell us how to feel but more it tells us what the other feels - if the emotions are strong enough or if the bond is strong enough.”

“So…. If I got hurt, would you feel my pain?” she questioned.

“Possibly,” he answered. “Depending on the size of the injury. A paper cut; not so much but perhaps a curse or a hex, I’d feel that,” he explained though a dark look took over at the mention of Hermione getting hurt, perhaps thinking back to what she had just shared with him about her scars.

Hermione grasped his hands that were resting on her thighs and gave him a small smile. It seemed to refocus him and he exhaled continuing.

“I take it Evie mentioned distance is very important to the bond,” Thorfinn said continued.

“Yes, she explained all about how distance – too much of it away from each other – hurts not just the bond but us too,” Hermione replied.

“That’s correct, it’s supposedly awfully painful when bonded mates are apart for too long. Almost as painful if one of the bonded souls tries to reject the bond,” he said giving her a meaningful look.

“In my defence, I didn’t know I was bonded to you. It was more of a subconscious rejection… although now that I say it out loud it doesn’t really make it sound any better,” Hermione said pulling her lip between her teeth, so lost in thought.

Thorfinn chuckled, “It’s okay. I can’t say I blame you for trying to reject it, especially after finding out who it was you were bonded to. How did you find out we were bonded?” he asked as an afterthought.

“Kingsley actually found out for me. I had mentioned to him, how … different I felt these past few months. Told him about the ache that never seemed to go away and I guess he must have figured out the rest for himself.” Hermione explained, “He went down to the records and pulled my file.”

“Can he do that?”

“He’s Minister for Magic, I doubt they were going to question him.” Hermione shrugged, “Anyway when he pulled my file, he noticed that my status had changed. ‘Bonded – Thorfinn Rowle’ it read. I had a complete panic attack and then spent the next month trying to reject the bond on purpose this time as you know.”

Thorfinn nodded resting the urge to rub at his chest. He remembered that pain all too well.

“Eventually we had to tell you and then I spoke to your sister and she explained as much as she could and … well here we are,” Hermione finished.

“Evie’s always loved the idea of soul bonded mates. She’s a bit of a secret romantic,” Thorfinn offered.

Hermione chuckled, “Yes, I could tell. She’s been very enthusiastic about our bonding.”

“Yeah,” Thorfinn grimaced scratching at his beard, “I guess she’s just …”

“Happy,” Hermione said smiling, “She’s happy she’s got her brother back.”

Thorfinn smiled down at her then when a thought occurred to him. “You know, there is another law that I haven’t mentioned. Quite an important one too.”

“Oh?”

“The bond doesn’t allow for infidelity,” Thorfinn explained, “it won’t allow for procreation with anyone else but the soul bonded.”

Hermione raised her brow, “Are you questioning my ability to stay loyal, Viking?”

“No, I’m merely questioning whether you’d be okay with spending the rest of your life with only one wizard, knowing you’d never be able to have children with anyone else? A wizard you didn’t choose mind you,” Thorfinn stated and then almost winced. _So much for not scaring her_ , he thought.

Hermione sucked in a breath, she supposed it should scare her, the depth of their bond so easily put before them. But it didn’t. Not yet at least. She was still learning him and decided that was enough to consider at the moment.

“Well I guess that depends,” Hermione said thoughtfully.

“On what?”

“On the wizard,” Hermione answered truthfully.

Thorfinn smiled and leaned in a little closer, “And?” he prompted.

“It’s looking very promising,” she replied, moving closer to him then.

There was barely any space between them when he murmured, “Is that so?’

“Hmm,” was all she could think to reply with. His fingers were moving lazy circles on her thighs and it was driving her absolutely insane. “Viking,” she breathed out.

“Yes, Duchess?”

“Show me again,” she demanded.

“Show you what?” he asked with furrowed brows.

“What it means to have passion,” she replied almost shyly.

He gave her a wolfish grin that had her stomach doing somersaults. “And what of your potion, Duchess?” he asked huskily.

“We’ve got plenty of time,” she replied.

“Are you sure?” he teased her, “I would hate to see all our efforts go to waste and you’d get a terrible grade.”

Hermione growled, “Dammit Rowle, just kiss me alrea –“

Thorfinn kissed her; stealing her impatient demands right off her lips. His hands moved to cup her face as he stepped between her legs. He stroked the fire within her and pulled forth the passion she didn’t believe she had. Thorfinn had her gasping and whimpering beneath him in no time at all as he moved to release her hair from its untidy bun. His lips were demanding and he groaned when she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on it.

He pulled back rather quickly and looked down at her, not entirely sure how he was blessed to have found not only his mate but to have _her_ as his soul bonded forever. That thought scared the shit out of him because it felt a lot like he had so easily accepted the bond and he wasn’t quite sure how deep or how true that was so he wisely said nothing.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

He smiled tenderly running his fingers across her cheek, “Nothing,” he whispered before he claimed her lips once more with his.

* * *

_Song - Skeletons - James Arthur_


	5. At my weakest

* * *

**_At my weakest_ **

_When you’re by my side, everything is alright_

_Crazy, I’m crazy for you_

* * *

The Burrow was loud and rambunctious as always and had it been a few months ago, Hermione wouldn’t have minded so much. But now all she craved was the company of her wizard. It had only been a week since Hermione and Thorfinn’s little potion lesson. There had been some changes at first, the lingering touch as they passed something to each other, or heavy looks loaded with the need for each other. Their time was spent finishing up the renovations within Rowle Manor along with Hermione’s NEWTS. It gave Hermione and Thorfinn plenty of opportunity to find themselves in each other’s presence without questioning it too much. If Evie noticed any change in their attitudes or behaviour to each other, she was kind enough not to say anything. Thorfinn had managed to unlock some unknown more affectionate side to her. Though it was only so in his presence. She laughed more and while she would normally be stressing non-stop over her NEWTS he seemed to remind her every now and then to just breathe. He was good for her in ways she hadn’t even thought of. She had stopped resisting the bond some time back, but now accepting it fully was becoming easier with each passing day spent with him. 

They had hardly spent any time apart since his release but that could not have been the way for very long. There were other relationships that needed maintaining and if she didn’t want anyone asking unnecessary questions then some time apart to have lunch at the Burrow was needed. Hermione found she would much rather be back at home in the quiet the Manor provided. Funny, how quickly she had come to think of the Manor as home. As she had missed the last few Sunday lunches at the Burrow, Harry had owled her to check if she would be joining them this time around. She couldn’t think of a reason not to go other than not wanting to leave the presence of her mate. But Evie and Thorfinn had agreed that she should go and spend some time with her family. Evie had then decided that rather than sitting at home and moping, she would take her brother to visit Diagon Alley for a few hours. She felt rather nervous about them being alone in Diagon Alley but she trusted that they could handle themselves, it was everyone else that she did not trust.

“Mione, pass the potatoes,” Ron said causing Hermione to scrunch her nose up in distaste at that awful nickname for her. She mused then, that _Duchess_ was not so bad after all.

She had joined the rest of the Weasley’s at the table as they all sat down for lunch. She found herself seated between Harry and George with Ron opposite her.

“What are we talking about?” she asked politely focusing once more.

“Can you believe the Ministry agreed to Thorfinn Rowle’s parole?” Ron sneered.

Hermione felt her stomach knot immediately. She hadn’t told anyone that she’d been bonded or that Thorfinn would be released because of their bond. As predicted the wizarding community did not take too well the idea of a known Death Eater walking away so lightly. While he had been tried as a Death Eater, his ‘deal’ with the Ministry meant that he wouldn’t be serving any more time in prison. _That_ had not gone down well.

“I’m sure Kingsley wouldn’t have agreed to it if he didn’t think it was a good idea,” Hermione tried reasoning.

Ron scoffed pausing in his action of stuffing his face with food, “Please Hermione, you can’t actually believe he deserves to be let free?” he asked.

The chatter at the table stopped as everyone listened to Ron putting Hermione on the spot. “I’m simply saying that you shouldn’t judge him based on what you’ve read in the tabloids Ronald!” she scolded, “You know it’s the worst source of information.”

“He’s a convicted Death Eater Hermione. We don’t need to know anymore,” Ron brushed off.

“That’s not fair Ron!” Hermione argued, “You can’t judge everyone on the mistakes of their past.”

“Mione, not everyone is going to be Malfoy,” he said, “I still think that was a stupid idea; keeping Malfoy as a friend,” he said scoffing at the mere idea.

Hermione glared at him, “You haven’t taken the time to get to know him!” she insisted.

“I spent six years getting to know the twitchy little ferret!” Ron retorted. “He’s not worth your time and the sooner you realise that the better for us all.”

“What exactly do you think I’m missing Ron?” Hermione asked angrily.

“The fact that he’s only using you to make himself look better. Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age,” Ron replied derisively. 

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Harry quickly cut her off, “How are things going withyour NEWTS, Mione?” he asked hurriedly. Unlike Hermione, Harry and Ron didn’t feel the need to complete their education and jumped head first into the auror positions offered to them by the Ministry. 

Hermione gnashed her teeth together, it was only when she felt George squeezing her hand reassuringly under the table that she exhaled and looked at Harry. He looked guiltily at her knowing his attempt at diverting what would have been another argument was rather poor.

“It’s been rather busy,” she answered stiffly. “I’ve been visiting the hospital too, whenever I get the chance. It helps with the research for some of my papers,” Hermione offered.

“Really? I spoke to Simmons the other day.” Ginny said. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Simmons was notoriously the biggest gossip in the hospital, “He said he hadn’t seen you in a while,” Ginny said eyeing her closely. “He thought you took a little holiday or simply gave up, but I told him that’s ridiculous. Hermione doesn’t take holidays and she certainly doesn’t give up.” she added. 

Hermione want to groan in frustration. Sometimes Ginny was too much like her meddling mother. “I guess we must have just missed each other,” Hermione simply said. “In any case he’s not the healer assigned to help with my NEWT topics, so I can’t imagine I’d see him much.”

Ginny nodded and Hermione wasn’t entirely sure if she believed her or not. Thankfully she was saved from further scrutiny as Charlie arrived. His arrival brought a change of pace for lunch and Molly and Ginny spent the rest of the meal fussing over him. _Poor Charlie_ , Hermione thought. It’s no wonder he only comes by every other month. She kept her mouth shut for the rest of the meal and didn’t bother moving as Molly and Ginny set about clearing up.

It was when Molly was clearing away the dishes and bringing out dessert that she felt it. An unfamiliar tingling in their bond. It was unlike the sort of feeling she had felt before. This did not leave her feeling warm and content. This had her spine prickling in fear and her stomach twisting in knots. The tingling soon turned prickly and it hurt so bad it had Hermione sitting up a little straighter in her chair, subconsciously rubbing at her chest.

“You okay, Hermione?” George asked looking at her.

“Hhm, uh, yes,” she mumbled but he didn’t believe her. “I think I just need some air,” she offered standing from the table.

He nodded with understanding, thinking it was his brother and sister that she needed some space from. Once outside, the fresh air was like cold water being thrown over her, waking all her senses. She gasped, clutching at her chest as she felt pain rippling through her body. Hermione knew what this meant. He was in trouble. He was in pain. She tried desperately to focus her magic on trying to find him but the pain was almost blinding. If their bond allowed her to feel only a fraction of what he was feeling then he was in excruciating pain. Her sight blurred for a second as the pain coursed through her. Her back felt like it had been set alit, the prickly feeling completely horrendous and crawling up her spine.

“Gods, stop….please,” she begged to no one as she clutched at her chest. She braced her hand against the wall trying to breathe hoping no one would walk out to find her in such a state. She didn’t think she could explain it all now. She raised her head and noticed the wisp of a patronus making its way towards her. A fox. Kingsley!

“At St. Mungo’s. There’s been an attack. Ask for Finn Hopkins,” the fox said before disappearing.

Quickly she burst back into the kitchen, shocking them all. “I,uh, I have to go, something’s come up,” she said vaguely.

“Oh dear,” Molly said frowning. “Is everything alright?”

“Hmm, ah” she gasped trying not to claw at the pain in her chest, “I’ll uh, I’ll owl later,” she called running into the living room to grab her coat and bag. She didn’t bother with any proper goodbyes, right now all she had in mind was Thorfinn. She ran to the apparition point now mildly aware that the pain in her heart had been reduced to a dull ache now. She wasn’t sure if that comforted her or not. She didn’t think twice about it, pulling her wand from her pocket and disapparating to St. Mungo’s. Arriving at the front desk, she gave the receptionist the name as Kingsley directed and was directed to the correct ward. Hermione had no recollection of how she made it to the correct floor as everything seemed to blur together.

She pushed open the door to his room, and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Evie was seated on his bed, his hand in hers and Draco stood by the window watching with anger burning in his eyes.

“Oh thank Merlin you’re alright!” Evie cried upon seeing her. Hermione frowned, confused at her words, “We weren’t sure how much of it you felt. We were so worried.” She explained.

Hermione nodded, “W-what happened?”

“As we predicted, people didn’t take to kindly to my brother’s sentence and decided to make their opinion known,” Evie said bitterly. “It was a coward’s attack. They struck him from behind; threw some sort of twisted fiendfyre like substance at him. He only survived because they underestimated just how strong my brother is.” Evie told her looking back down at her brother. Evie choked back a sob as she watched her brother unconscious in the bed.

Hermione finally made her way to the bed, taking in the sight of her Viking beneath the sheets, unconscious. She reached forward and gently grasped his hand in hers. She felt their bond hum and the dull ache lessen just a bit more.

“He’s going to be okay though?” Hermione asked in a small voice.

Evie smiled, “Yes, the healer says he’s going to be alright. He might have a bit of a scar but he’ll live.”

“What happened to the person who did this?” she asked Evie.

Evie scowled and looked over Hermione’s shoulder to where Draco stood.

“Unfortunately, he got away,” Draco spat. “Coward ducked into the crowd as everyone gathered to watch a Death Eater being burned alive.” Hermione felt her heart constrict at the picture Draco painted. “The Minister promised to look into it, but I doubt they’ll find anything.”

Hermione bit her lip holding back her tears. She climbed into the armchair beside Thorfinn’s bed, her hand never leaving his. His faint breathing a small reassurance for Hermione, that he was alive.

“I know my brother isn’t very innocent being a convicted Death Eater and what not,” Evie admitted painstakingly. “But he wasn’t bothering anyone! He was trying to be better! I swear… It was just us… minding our own business and then…” Evie sniffled trying not to cry again.

Hermione felt her own tears well up in her eyes, looking at the usually so strong witch. Thorfinn was Evie’s strength as much as she was his.

“He asked for you,” Evie said a moment later, “he kept muttering you name as we tried to douse the fire. At first I thought he was asking for you but then I realised he was worried. Worried at what pain you must have felt through your bond. He was so scared for you.” Evie said looking at the other witch.

Hermione sucked in a heavy breath, “It was awful. I’ve never felt such pain in my life” she explained. “If what I felt was that painful I can’t imagine what it must have been like for him.”

Evie reached across her brother to take the other witches hand in her own, “I’m sorry you were hurt, but I am glad you are here.” She admitted. “Obviously you care for each other more than you’re willing to admit.” Hermione was about to object but Evie stopped her, “Hermione my brother was set alit with magic fire and the only thing he could think of was whether you were in pain or not.” She said with a knowing smile.

Hermione wasn’t quite sure what to say to that but seeing Evie’s smile, she knew there was no point in denying it. Instead Hermione chose to ask, “When can he come home?”

That brought an even bigger smile to the blonde witch. “The healer couldn’t say just yet. We have to wait to see how he’s doing once he’s awake.”

“And when will that be?” Hermione asked.

“It won’t be for a while. They gave him an extra strong sleeping draught. Apparently he’ll heal faster this way, not to mention it will be less painful,” Evie explained. “They had to be very careful what to give him, given his bond.” 

Hermione nodded and looked around the hospital room. She was suddenly struck with how empty it was. “Why aren’t there any aurors here?” she asked them.

“The Minister was gracious enough to handle that for us,” Draco snorted. “Don’t worry, he’s not stupid enough to call Potter for this.”

“That was not what I was worrying over,” Hermione argued. Draco raised a brow and she sighed, “Fine, it’s not the only thing I was worrying over.”

“Merlin, he’s going to hate it waking up in here,” Evie ruminated. “Finn hates hospitals,” she told the other two. “We both do actually,” she amended.

“Not found of healers?” Draco asked.

“Not found of the memories,” Evie answered. “I was still very young when our mother got sick. My father was a cruel horrible man, but my mother,” Evie sighed smiling fondly, “She was kind and sweet. My father didn’t really have the time to see to his sick wife, so he never visited much. But Finnie and I practically lived here, right up until the day she died.” She said sadly, “We’ve always believed no good ever came from a visit to the hospital.”

“Oh Evie,” Hermione whispered.

Evie chocked back a sob, “I was sure they had killed my brother. That I’d have to leave this place once again without someone I loved.” She shook her head, trying to wipe at her tears as she did so, “I don’t think I could bear to lose my brother.”

Hermione squeezed Evie’s hand and whispered small words of comfort to her. Eventually her tears subsided. The sun had long since set and Hermione could see the weariness on Evie’s face. It took some convincing from both Draco and Hermione but eventually she relented and agreed to at least going home for a quick shower and to grab some clothes for Hermione too. With them gone, Hermione was all alone with a sleeping Thorfinn. She perched herself on his bed, looking down at him. Her hand flicked some of the hair off his face and then traced along his beard.

“Gods Viking,” she mumbled, “You gave me quite the scare.”

She didn’t expect him to respond, instead, she placed her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. She felt their bond hum finding their close proximity very pleasing. She sat beside him for the longest time and when she felt her eyes beginning to droop she climbed back into the armchair, extending it just a bit to make it more spacious. She reached for his hand again, her thumbs running across his warm skin. That was how Draco and Evie found them; Thorfinn tucked beneath the sheets of the bed with his mate fast asleep in the chair beside him, her hand still holding desperately to his.

Morning rose to meet them as Hermione was still curled up in the chair beside Thorfinn. What woke her, she realised was not the morning sun streaming into the room but rather the sounds of an argument going on. She frowned rubbing the sleep form her eyes and she shifted in the armchair. She noticed a very amused Draco standing watching as Evie tried to fight her brother to sit still as the Healer worked.

“I’m fine!” A familiar voice insisted. Her breath hitched and she froze. 

“Evie,” he pleaded, “I’m fine. Get that bloody thing away from me!” He growled. The assistant healer all but whimpered as the ex-Death Eater glared menacingly at him. 

“Finn stop it!” Evie scolded sounding truly exasperated with her brother.

Hermione bit her lip to hold back her laughter. Her mirth died out when she heard Evie’s next words. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Evie demanded. 

“Home,” he answered. Hermione frowned. He couldn’t be well enough for that just yet. 

“Oh no, you’re not! The healer hasn’t said anything about leaving just yet!” Evie reminded him. 

“He hasn’t said anything at all!” Thorfinn argues. 

Evie huffed, “I imagine that’s kind of hard to do when you’re glaring down at him like that!” 

Hermione heard Thorfinn muttering something or the other and knew if she didn’t intervene the sibling would be at each other’s throat again. 

“Finn! You can’t leave!” Evie cried frustrated. 

Hermione stood quickly shocking them all and moved towards the bed. Thorfinn froze in his attempts to leave the bed. Thorfinn stared at her as she made her way towards him. He looked her up and down as if checking for any physical injuries.

She placed a hand over on his chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed. “Listen to your sister, Viking,” she said gently but firmly. When he grasped her hand tightly in his she sighed, “I’m alright,” she told him. “The question is, are you?”

That seemed to snap him back to reality. “Yes, I’m fine.” He said stubbornly.

“I’d like to hear that from the Healer,” Hermione told him turning to look at the man in the lime green robes. “Please,” Hermione pleaded.

He did not object but he scowled muttering once more this time about insufferable witches. Hermione looked up at Evie and smiled. The blonde witch looked utterly relieved as she mouthed a silent ‘thank you’. She did her best to ignore the knowing smirk that followed the sentiments. 

The healer set about examining Thorfinn quickly before the wizard changed his mind about fighting medical help. 

“All seems to be in order so far.” The healer said looking at his charts with a small smile. It amused him to no end to see the interaction between the mighty scary Death Eater and the women in his life. Obviously it greatly helped to have his patients soul bonded around not just for the sake of the patients health but for the healer’s sanity too. 

“See, I’m fine,” Thorfinn said looking between his sister and mate.

“Well I am very glad to hear that Mister Rowle,” a voice called from the door. The Minister for Magic smiled at them as he walked into the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

“Good morning Mr Rowle,” Kingsley greeted, “Miss Rowle,” he added looking at the blonde withc before turning to the other witch. “Hermione, thought I mind find you here,” Kingsley added said with a little smile.

“Her soul bonded other half was attacked with magic wild fire, where else would she be?” Draco asked sardonically.

“Draco!” Hermione warned and though there was no real threat to her tone she hoped Draco remembered it was still the Minister he was addressing. “Hello Kings,” Hermione greeted politely. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered ‘teacher’s pet,’ just loud enough for Hermione to hear him. She elbowed him, hard. He winced and wisely said nothing further.

Kingsley smiled as he walked a little further into the room, shuffling his robes a bit. A nervous tick, Hermione noted.

“What can we do for you Kingsley?” she asked sceptically.

“I am here to check up on Mister Rowle,” Kingsley said looking at the man in the bed,“How do you feel Mr Rowle?” Kingsley asked. 

“Just peachy,” Thorfinn replies sarcastically. 

Hermione frowned, “What is it Kingsley?” she asked.

“I’m afraid the aurors would like to speak with Mister Rowle again.” Kingsley informed them.

“Why?” Evie questioned.

“Just a bit of formality I’m afraid.” Kingsley replied. “They’re handing your case over to another auror. There uh, was some argument over who would handle your case. So we’ve had to resign your case to another team.” 

Hermione grew nervous at hearing this, praying to merlin it wasn’t the auror she thought it was.

“He’s not that stupid to give it to Potter,” Draco mumbled into her ear.

“They’ll be arriving shortly.” Kingsley went on. “Mister Potter will be here along with another member from the auror office.”

“Huh, guess I was wrong,” Draco quipped in the corner.

“Kingsley, can’t you – “ Hermione began.

“I’m sorry Hermione, it is out of my hands,” Kingsley said knowing what it was she was going to ask.

She nodded and turned to Thorfinn feeling awfully conflicted. She didn’t want to leave him but at the same time she couldn’t stay knowing Harry would question her presence in the room rather persistently.

“Go,” Thorfinn said gently.

“No, I can’t. I don’t want to leav –”

“Duchess, go,” Thorfinn insisted. “I’m fine,” he said trying to reassure her. “Potter shouldn’t find out like this.” He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible without letting her know he really didn’t want her out of his sight just yet. He knew how much Harry meant to her and he wasn’t about to force her into what would inevitably be an uncomfortable situation.

Despite the fact that he had his mask over his emotions perfectly in place, Hermione was still able to read him as easily as she would any other book. She reached for Thorfinn’s hand, allowing his to swallow her tiny one.

“Go,” Thorfinn said again, “Before Potter arrives.”

“No,” Hermione said resolutely looking at him. “We can’t hide from Harry forever.” Thorfinn frowned and looked like he was going to argue again, “Draco is right. My soul bonded other half was attacked with wild fire. There’s nowhere else I’m going to be than right here.”

“And what will you tell Potter when he asks why you’re here?” Thorfinn challenged.

“The truth,” Hermione replied. “I can’t keep lying to him. I won’t.”

Thorfinn looked at her with concern, “Are you sure about this, Duchess?” he asked seriously.

Hermione felt her heart hum a little at the amount of worry he was showing. She gave his hand another squeeze and then turned to Kingsley and nodded. He smiled knowingly and left no doubt to retrieve Harry.

“Hermione,” Thorfinn said looking at her again with worry.

“Shh, Viking,” she said soothingly. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Are you sure?” he mocked.

Hermione smiled wryly. “Brightest witch of the age, remember?”

Hermione chuckled and they both felt their bond hum when he raised her hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss against the warmth of her skin, present company be damned. She didn’t drop her hand then, rather her fingers combed at his beard as she cupped his cheek. He tugged her a little so that she was seated on the edge of the bed. They didn’t have time for any more sentiments because the door all but flew open and Harry marched through in what Hermione suspected was supposed to be a threatening tactic. He deflated considerably when he saw Hermione cosily seated beside Thorfinn. Though her back was to him, Harry would recognise that mass of curls anywhere.

“Hermione?” Harry questioned confused. He noticed her hand still placed against Thorfinn’s beard and frowned, “What the devil?”

* * *

Song - At my weakest - James Arthur 


	6. Secrets

* * *

**_Secrets_ **

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_I’m sick of all the insincere_

* * *

“Hello Harry,” Hermione greeted evenly. She was tempted to move off the bed and sit in the chair beside the bed but then decided against it. Instead she shifted just a little so that she was seated next to Thorfinn but now facing Harry. She was especially pleased when Thorfinn all but sighed in relief. It would seem her being close was comforting for them both.

“What are you doing here?” he asked walking into the room. Another auror followed him into the room. He cast his eyes around and upon noticing two ex- Death Eaters in the room, a customary sneer set in. Hermione resisted the urge to scold his childish behaviour.

“It’s a bit of a long story, Harry,” Hermione begun, “Perhaps we should conclude your business here before we get to that?” She was stalling, and she hated it. But she needed a few more minutes to summon her courage.

“Ah yes, excellent idea Hermione,” Kingsley praised and Harry had no choice but to nod. Hermione subtly ignored Draco scoffing in the corner.

Slipping into auror mode rather quickly, he looked at the large wizard in the bed. “Mister Rowle, this is auror Hodges, he’s going to be helping me with your case,” Harry said pointing to the other wizard in the room. He nodded at them all and stepped up beside Harry. “I am aware that you told the aurors what happened yesterday but seeing as I am now in charge of your case I will need you to tell me exactly what happened. From what I’ve heard you were rather brief with the aurors yesterday.”

“Well he was on fire Potter,” Draco sneered.

Harry exhaled. Unlike Hermione, he had never really found the patience for Malfoy.He was especially peeved when he noticed Hermione biting back a smile.

Deciding to ignore the stupid ferret, he turned to the much larger wizard, “Mister Rowle,” Harry prompted with much restraint on his annoyance.

“We were out in the Alley and there was a bit of scuffle, someone was shouting and then I felt what must have been the cruciatus curse. I pushed Evie towards Malfoy just as I got hit with whatever the fuck that fire substance was.” Thorfinn related.

“What was the scuffle about?” Harry inquired.

“People obviously didn’t take the news of my parole all too well. I might be unable to use my magic but I wasn’t going to stand there and give them a free go at it,” Thorfinn scoffed.

“What was it they were shouting about?” Hodges asked eyeing the wizard with some clear distaste. Though whether it was at them or the incident, none could be sure yet.

Thorfinn shifted a little and cast a glance at Hermione, “I couldn’t say. I wasn’t paying them much mind. I was a little preoccupied at that time,” he said with a slight sneer at the auror.

“Yesterday you sister told the aurors that someone had been screaming and I quote ‘vile things as we passed.” Hodges quoted looking up from his notebook “Something about ‘the injustice of letting murderous Death Eaters lose.” Thorfinn growled but Hodges continued, “and ah yes! There was another that mentioned someone screaming ‘evil scum’ as the scuffle took place.”

Hermione gasped as she heard the auror reveal what they had clearly hid from her from the attack. Thorfinn was not looking at her but rather glaring at the slightly smug looking Hodges.

“Is this not true Mister Rowle?” Hodges questioned.

“It might be,” Thorfinn alluded.

“What exactly does this have to do with my brother being attacked?” Evie ground out glaring at Hodges.

“Merely setting the scene Miss Rowle,” Hodges smiled condescendingly.

“Keep the theatrics for your own entertainment,” Evie snapped snidely. Hermione watched a little surprised, she had never heard Evie be so cold or stern with anyone. “I would suggest you do your job and leave. My brother has been through enough.”

“You said you were hit with a cruciatus curse first?” Harry asked trying to bring them back to point. He noticed Hermione tense at his statement but figured it was probably his imagination.

“Yes,” Thorfinn answered.

“How do you know it was that and not just a stinging hex?” Hodges asked impatiently.

Thorfinn laughed, “I did go to Hogwarts,” he patronised, “I’d bet I was probably a better student than either of you,” he motioned between the two aurors, “I know what the cruciatus curse feels like.”

“Have much experience in that do you?” Hodges asked nastily.

Hermione opened her mouth to scold the auror but Thorfinn gently grabbed her hand in his, stalling her.

“A bit more than you I’d reckon,” Thorfinn replied menacingly.

“That is enough Auror Hodges,” Kingsley warned, “Might I remind you that Mister Rowle is the victim here.”

Hodges didn’t look too pleased at being chastised so openly but he said nothing more. Harry cleared his throat and continued with the questioning. He found it rather difficult to do given Hermione’s proximity and obvious familiarity with the large wizard in question.

“At what point were you …” Harry motioned to the Thorfinn’s abdomen where the bandages were sneaking past the blanket.

“Set alit with magic wild fire?” Thorfinn asked raising a brow.

“Yes,” Harry sighed.

“Some time after the stinging hex and during the scuffle,” Thorfinn replied.

“You think they used that as a distraction?” Harry inquired.

“Either that or they got very lucky,” Thorfinn shrugged.

“Yesterday you said you didn’t recognise who attacked you,” Harry stated. “But a victim’s account of details is usually very shaky right after the incident. Can you remember anything about them now that you might not have mentioned yesterday?”

“No, I don’t know who they are,” Thorfinn answered. “I would have recognised them if I had seen them before.”

“it’s a little impossible to be so sure of that,” Hodges said, his voice heavy with unspoken insinuation, “I mean you must have made a lot of enemies. You can’t possibly know each and every single one of them.”

Hermione glared at the auror and her anger only doubled when she turned to Harry hoping he would set his partner on a more professional path. Instead, Harry seemed to be waiting for Thorfinn’s response. Much to his credit, her Viking (when did he become hers, she wondered?) did not seem too angry over the question, if anything he seemed merely annoyed.

“Mister Hodges – “Thorfinn began.

“Auror Hodges,” the other wizard automatically corrected.

“Do you know why I was in Azkaban?” Thorfinn asked ignoring the man’s correction.

Hodges scoffed, “You’re a criminal.” Hermione bit her tongue at that. Thorfinn was not a criminal, not anymore.But she was interested to see where he was taking this.

“On what charge?” Thorfinn asked smiling. Hermione and Evie looked at each other a little confused.

“You mean apart from all the other unspoken crimes you committed during the war” Hodges asked snidely.

“Yes,” Thorfinn replied calmly.

“Being a Death Eater,” Hodges spat.

“Exactly,” Thorfinn agreed smiling just a little, “And do you know how I survived being a Death Eater?” he asked the other wizard.

“How the bloody hell am I supposed to kn –“

“Let me tell you,” Thorfinn said cutting him off, “I have an infallible memory. I don’t – can’t forget a face. I know what my enemies look like. So let me repeat for clarity sake; no I do not recognise the people who attacked me yesterday.”

There was a shocked silence before Hodges managed to find himself again.

“Well that certainly doesn’t help us now does it?” He bit out nastily, “Gone and made more enemies out of good people now have you. We’ll need to widen the suspect pool to all of Great Britain then.”

“How dare you!” Hermione cried angrily. She jumped up from her seat at the same time Evie did. Draco pushed himself of the wall, coming to stand beside Hermione, his trademark displeased Malfoy sneer gracing his fine features. “How dare you?” Hermione cried again, “What gives you the right to judge him?” she demanded.

Thorfinn felt her rage burning hot through their bond. He found that he didn’t like the way it made her feel much less how it made their bond feel. He scowled at the auror for upsetting his mate so.

“I have every right!” Hodges shot back ignoring Harry’s objections. Every Kingsley’s warning seemed to fall on deaf ears for the time being. “Allowing his kind to just walk free! What did you think was going to happen?”

“We had hoped that the auror department would have a better handle on protecting someone as high profiled as Thorfinn Rowle. Death Eater or not, your department failed to take into serious consideration his safety!” Hermione argued. She shot a glare between Kingsley and Harry was rather pleased to find both wizards looking a little red faced.

“We suggested he not leave his home. There isn’t much more we could have done,” Hodges sneered impatiently.

Hermione huffed and was about to move towards the irritating wizard when Thorfinn’s large warm hand wrapped around hers. She sighed, breathing out and trying to dispel her anger. She felt his thumb run circles over her pulse point and she chose to focus on that instead.

“That’s the best you’ve got?’ Hermione asked incredulously.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much expertise on protecting wanted murderous Death Eaters,” Hodges spat venomously, “But you seem to be making it a habit of keeping them in your company, perhaps you should advise me on the matter!”

Hermione gasped and then narrowed her eyes, “Believe me Mister Hodges, you would not like the recommendations I’d make to improving your department!” she seethed. “Is this how you aurors treat victims?” she asked looking between Harry and Hodges. “We fought in a war, we’ve didn’t come this far only for the likes of Hodges to hold us back by the very same narrow-mindedness that landed us in such a mess in the first place! You should be ashamed!”

“I have nothing to be ashamed of! I did not sell myself out! And of all people; Malfoy and Rowle!” Hodges accused pointing his finger and her, “No you should be ashamed! Shacking up with the likes of them!”

Hermione chuckled mirthlessly, “I am not ashamed. I know that Draco and Thorfinn are twice the wizard, twice the man you are. Its why you’re here spouting your hatred at us. You can’t understand that men like them can change because you’re not capable of such change!”

“Oh spare me your bullshit,” Hodges scoffed. “You’re completely naïve.” He said laughing mockingly at her. Hermione frowned, “What, you think this will be the last attack? You think people will just accept that he’s a changed man because you’re fucking him?” he sneered.

Hodges was arrogant enough not to pay heed to Thorfinn’s rage slowly raising as he watched the auror antagonise his witch further and further.

“You think this attack was bad? Wait till people get wind of whatever the hell kind of relationship you have with not one but two convicted Death Eaters,” he threatened.

Evie winced at the thinly veiled threat. Her brother never did respond well to threats. _Stupid Hodges,_ she grimaced. 

“I imagine there is going to be very little we can do to protect you or your … friends,” Hodges sneered looking between the Rowles and Draco. “If you knew what is good for you, you’ll lose the criminals and make a break for it before you get hurt. You’re really that desperate for a fuck that you had to scrape the bottom of the pile?”

That had been the wrong thing to say; the culmination of many wrongs to say actually. Threatening the safety of his mate was one thing. It had him all worked up. His heart raced and he felt his blood boiling just at the thought of Hermione being put in danger. But at the lewd accusations that Hodges was throwing around and the way Hermione flushed an embarrassed red, Thorfinn growled. _Actually growled._ It was only his hold on his witch that anchored him from doing anything irreversibly stupid.

Draco sneered raising his wand at Hodges, as Thorfinn sat forward, his hand around Hermione’s wrist tightening. She looked at him with alarm when she felt his anger burn hot through their bond, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was looking at Hodges. She had never seen him look so utterly terrifying. Regardless of the fact that he was confined to a hospital with no wand, Thorfinn Rowle looked every bit as dangerous and murderous as Hodges had accused him of being. So much so that Hodges actually took a small step back, his brave façade slipping for a moment. And while he looked rather formidable, Hermione wasn’t afraid of him, rather she was afraid for Hodges and what might become of him if he kept pushing Thorfinn’s patience. 

“Leave. Now.” He ordered menacingly.

“I do not take orders from the likes of you!’ Hodges sneered.

“If you are as wise as you believe yourself to be then you will leave.” Thorfinn warned.

“You dare to threaten me in front of the Minister!” Hodges exclaimed looking at Kingsley for help.

“It’s no threat. Consider it a warning; you upset someone I care about again and you might not like the consequences,” Thorfinn said darkly.

“You have no wand,” Hodges reminded him nastily.

“Oh, I don’t need a wand to protect my family,” Thorfinn assured him, “Now get out.”

“I think we’ve had enough of you Mister Hodges,” Evie said coldly. “You may leave now,” she dismissed, turning away from the auror. “And don’t bother coming back.”

Hodges snorted but when he saw the disapproving glares from his partner and the Minister, he said nothing further as he exited the room.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as the door slammed shut behind the offending auror. It only took a small tug from her Viking before she was seated beside him on the bed again.

“I’m terribly sorry about that Mister Rowle,” Kingsley apologised.

“It’s not you who should be apologising Minster,” Evie said staring pointedly at Harry.

“I never agreed with what Hodges said!” Harry argued.

“You didn’t disagree either,” Evie noted. “if this is the mind set of your aurors, I think we’d be better off without your help, thank you very much.”

“We are not all Hodges!” Harry defended.

Evie narrowed her eyes, “Oh please, like you didn’t come in here with the same assumptions as your partner,” she said, “The only difference is that he actually voiced his.”

“You know you weren’t exactly forthcoming either,” Harry accused.

“My brother was attacked by someone you’ll probably never find so I think I have every reason to be distrusting.” Evie said seething. “If that’s not bad enough, your partner had the nerve to make lewd and totally unprofessional accusations and remarks about things that are of no concern to him! He walked in here already hating my brother. We were never going to get any help the likes of him and dare I say you too!”

Harry was about to argue again when Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder almost in warning. He clamped his mouth shut looking completely annoyed at the turn of events.

At the same moment, Thorfinn reached for his sister, “Evie,” he said gently pulling her to him. Her anger deflated considerably as she stood by her brother’s bed side.

Harry took a deep breath in and then looked at his best friend who was sitting comfortably beside Thorfinn – well as best she could, the wizard seemed to occupy a large portion of the bed. He looked rather red over his lack of understanding at the current situation. But before he could demand such answers the healer cleared his throat reminding them of his presence. 

“Now just a moment Mister Potter,” the healer said, “I would like to finish seeing to my patient.” 

Harry had the decency to look a little ashamed as the healer stepped up to Thorfinn, glancing at his notes as he did so. 

“Mister Rowle, as I have said, it would seem that your recovery is going quite well. As I had predicted having your soul bonded half beside you would do wonders -“ 

“Soul bonded?!” Harry yelled shocked. 

“Shh!” Evie shushed waving a hand dismissively at him. 

Harry ground his teeth in frustration but said nothing else so the healer continued. 

“I’m going to be administering a pain potion for you to take and a salve that’s to be applied twice a day. Your dressings will need to be changed every time you apply it.” The healer said looking down at his papers and then back up at his patient, “Now Mister Rowle, you’re not to do nothing strenuous. Only rest. I am leaving you in the capable hands of the two witches beside you hoping that you will at least listen to them,” the healer said with a sigh. His troublesome patient could only smirk, “I will have your papers for your discharge ready for tomorrow morning,” Thorfinn scowled at this ,” I’m sorry but that is the earliest I am willing to let you go. “ 

“What’s one more night Finnie?” Evie said smiling at her brother. 

Thorfinn sighed and nodded, “Fine.” 

“Excellent, remember it’s very important that you’re close by as he heals. It will help him tremendously,” the healer advised looking between Thorfinn and Hermione. “And you Mister Potter,” he said turning to Harry, “are not to cause any distress to my patient. Should I find you cannot keep to this I will have to ask you to leave.” The healer warned. 

Harry flushed and the healer smiled as he gathered his things to leave. “I shall see you tomorrow morning then Mister Rowle. A medi-witch will be in later to check on you,” he informed before turning and leaving the Room. 

The door shut with a dooming echo as Harry turned to face Hermione. 

“Hermione, care to explain what is going on?” Harry asked furiously. He barely recalled what the Healer had mentioned. He didn’t want to hear anything but the truth from his friend. He didn’t want to believe what the healer had said. It just simply couldn’t be.

Hermione nodded and shifted a little on the bed. She could feel the wariness setting in from the wizard beside her. Perhaps it was his tiredness that caused him to throw caution out the window as he moved so his arm carefully wrapped around her waist. He laid his head back on the pillow and Evie fidgeted with his blankets for him before she took her seat in the chair beside his bed.

Hermione knew he wasn’t really asleep, as his fingers drew lazy patterns on her hip. She was momentarily distracted by how gentle his touch was against her skin before Harry stole her attention.

“Hermione,” Harry called sounding very frustrated this time.

“Like I said Harry, it’s a bit of a long story and it gets a bit complicated. I need you to promise that you will listen to everything first before you say anything. Can you do that?” she asked.

Harry didn’t look all too pleased by that but he agreed nonetheless. Hermione smiled at her friend and took a steadying breath. It was the firm press of her Viking’s fingers against her skin that urged her on.

“During the final battle, when the three of us got split up for some time, I ran into Fenrir Greyback,” Hermione started explaining. Harry looked shocked and opened his mouth but Hermione held up her hand reminding him of his promise. “I was losing, would have probably died if Thorfinn hadn’t come by and intervened.” She felt his grip tighten just a little and she felt what she suspected was a twinge of fear through their bond.

Despite his promise, Harry couldn’t help himself, “Is that what this is? A life debt?” He asked.

“Not quite,” Hermione answered, “it would probably have been a life debt had we both not gotten caught in an explosion that had gone off. We were caught beneath all that rumble and stone and our magic … acted out.”

“How?” Harry asked confused.

“It, uh, well it sort the other out and bonded us together.” Hermione said.

“B-bonded you? Bonded you how?” Harry stuttered.

Another squeeze of her hip and Hermione knew she had danced around the subject enough. “We’re soul bonded, Harry,” Hermione finally said.

Harry gaped at her unable to formulate a quick enough response. “T-that’s not possible,” he eventually said.

“It’s actually highly unlikely but not completely impossible,” Hermione corrected.

Harry didn’t seem to like the sound of that anymore than she was soul bonded. “Hermione … what… I –“

“What do you about soul bonding Harry?” Hermione asked instead. He shook his head silently telling her he knew next to nothing. “It’s a very rare thing to happen. For two people’s souls to bond they have to be a complete match. Most people believe it’s because they’re the perfect match for each other.”

“Who decides these matches?” he asked.

“Magic,” Hermione answered. “Our magic chose us for each other. Seven months ago, as we both lay under that rumble almost dying, our magic found a perfect match in each other and bonded us together.”

“Let me guess, it’s a forever kind of deal?” Harry asked rhetorically. Hermione smiled and nodded. A thought dawned on Harry then, “Is that why he’s been released? Because he’s now attached to your soul?”

Hermione frowned not quite liking how Harry described it, “He’s not attached to me Harry. It’s more like we’re connected to each other,” Hermione corrected, “And yes. It’s why he was released.”

That did not please Harry any further, “Are you telling me we let an ex-Death Eater walk free because he somehow got himself soul bonded to someone?”

“It’s really not that simple, Harry,” Hermione stated.

“And that someone just so happened to be you?” Harry scoffed in disbelief.

Hermione felt Thorfinn stiffen beside her. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking straight at Harry.

“Believe me Potter, the last thing I ever intended was to be soul bonded to your Golden Girl,” Thorfinn said, “This wasn’t some clever little plan Potter, so you can put a stop to those ridiculous notions right now.”

Harry ground his teeth in frustration, “You really expect me to believe this?”

“Yes, Harry it’s the truth,” Hermione said calmly.

“Fair enough you’re soul bonded,” Harry said, though Hermione doubted he actually accepted it, “That doesn’t explain why he had to be released, especially if he’s not attached to your soul.”

“It doesn’t work like that Potter,” Draco said chuckling at Harry’s naivety. “Soul bonds don’t do well under great distances apart for long periods of time. It physically hurts them. They would most likely either have gone completely mad or died from the pain if they’d been kept apart any longer. I’m sure those six months apart was torture enough.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “This is unbelievable.”

“It’s a lot to take in, I know,” Hermione admitted.

Harry’s eyes flashed angrily, “Hermione he was released almost two months ago, why am I only hearing about this now?”

“Because I wasn’t ready for you to know,” Hermione replied. “And you can’t tell Ron or the rest of the Weasley’s until I’m ready for them to know too.”

“You’re asking me to lie?” Harry asked.

“I’m not asking you to lie, Harry,” Hermione scowled, “I’m simply saying they can’t ask questions about something they don’t know.”

“And what exactly am I going to tell Ron when he asks why you’ve said no a second time?”Harry countered. “I imagine being soul bonded means you can’t marry anyone else?”

“Now you’re learning, Potter,” Draco retorted sarcastically.

“What do you mean a second time?” Hermione questioned and then her eyes grew in startling realisation, “Oh merlin, no!”

Thorfinn looked at Hermione in confusion, “What is it?” he asked.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and mumbled something into her palms.

“Sorry, love, I didn’t quite catch that,” Thorfinn said.

Hermione sighed and raised her face, looking at Thorfinn as she did so. “He’s going to propose again,” she mumbled.

His fingers reflexively grasped her tighter and she felt the twinge of jealousy through their bond.

“Again?” Was all Thorfinn asked.

Hermione nodded, “I did mention Ron was rather adamant about us ending up together. I think he thinks if he asks enough times he might wear me down into saying yes.”

“That’s not true!” Harry objected, “He loves you! He’s actually capable of loving you! This is a lot more than can be said for the man beside you!”

“Harry!” Hermione cried aghast.

“’Oh come on Mione!” Harry cried, “You don’t honestly expect this to last? It’s going to be a complete disaster!”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “What makes you so sure it will fail? I didn’t know that defeating a dark lord made you an expert on my love life!”

Harry scowled, “Hermione this is a terrible idea. It’s going to shatter Ron,” He argued trying another tactic, “There are other ways to punish him for flaunting Lavender in your face, you know?”

Hermione turned an angry shade of red as her hair almost crackled with her anger, “Have you perhaps considered that maybe this isn’t about Ron or Lavender?” she asked gritting her teeth. “Maybe for once its about me following my heart.”

“And you think your heart has led you too Rowle?” Harry patronised. “You’re the brightest witch of our age Mione!”

“What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?” She asked seething.

“You of all people would have found a way out of not being forever bonded to the likes of him!” Harry cried pointing at Rowle, “if you truly wanted too.”

“I’m no entirely sure I like what you’re insinuating Harry, but I don’t care either way. “ Hermione stated.

“Hermione – “

“I think it’s time you leave Harry,” Hermione said bravely.

Harry looked rather crestfallen but that lasted all of ten seconds before a nasty scowl took form. “I am disappointed in you Hermione,” he said sounding almost like a parent scolding their naughty child.

“Funny, I could say the same thing about you,” Hermione retorted.

Harry didn’t say anything else instead looking at his best friend like she were a stranger. He turned and made his way to the door.

“I trust that this matter will remain between the people in this room as this is an on going case,” Hermione said eyeing him carefully.

Harry clenched his jaw nodding and then stormed out of the room.

“That was truly inspired, Minister,” Evie said snipped sarcastically, “Bringing Harry to meet my brother and his soul bonded other half.”

“Evie!” Hermione chided gently. Honestly she couldn’t decide who was influencing whom between Evie and Draco. Her galleons were on Evie.

“That’s quite alright, Hermione,” Kingsley said with a small chuckle. “Miss Rowle is right. It was perhaps not the best idea to involve Harry but unfortunately it was out of my hands.”

“Thank you Kingsley,” Hermione sighed.

“Now then, I must take your leave. It would seem I need to make a stop at the auror offices and have a little chat with Hodges and his head of department,” Kingsley said with a resigned sigh. “I do apologise for … well Mister Hodges,” Kingsley said looking at Thorfinn, “it would seem that you are doing remarkably well despite the conditions for your release. We find your efforts most pleasing.”

“Thank you,” Thorfinn mumbled.

“Very well then we will be in touch soon,” Kingsley said bidding them goodbye as he walked to the door. “I wouldn’t take to heart what Hodges said, there are always going to be those who can never understand change of any kind.” Kingsley advised solemnly before he leaving the room. 

“Well that was not exhausting at all,” Draco joked earning a smile from his friends. “How about we go get some coffee, Evie?” he asked subtly glancing at the bonded couple on the bed.

“You read my mind Draco,” Evie agreed. “Dare I ask if we should bring some back for you?”

“Yes, please. But make sure it’s not that rubbish the hospital gives out,” Hermione winced.

“Noted,” Evie said smiling. She leaned down, kissing her brother on the cheek and then followed Draco out of the room.

The room was suddenly doused in silence. Hermione was glad to note it was not uncomfortable but more … peaceful. She felt Thorfinn shift a little beside her as he settle back against the pillows. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her down to him. she squeaked in surprise but did not protest as he moved a bit so that she would be comfortable too. They lay there, for some time saying nothing but simply relishing in having the other in the arms. Hermione laid her head on his chest, mindful of his bandages. Her fingers traced the tattoo on his chest and she sighed when he rested his chin atop her head. She hummed when she felt him press a kiss to her head and felt her words stick in her throat. So she didn’t say anything, instead she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his chest, over his tattoo, over his heart. She hoped he understood how much it meant that there was still a steady beat beneath her lips. With the way his arms tightened around her, she was he knew. Hermione closed her eyes, listening to his heart, a perfect lullaby all on its own. And in that moment, it was all she needed of her Viking. 

* * *

_Song - Secrets - OneRepublic_


	7. Recovery

* * *

**_Recovery_ **

_In my recovery_

_I’m a solider at war_

_I have broken down walls_

_I defined_

* * *

The rest of Thorfinn’s stay at the hospital was seemingly mundane. The healer came around the next morning with the discharge papers as promised. Once they had gotten all the supplies they needed from the hospital, they left returning to Rowle Manor. Evie fussed about her brother for a bit before he set her off to get some much needed rest. She seemed rather reluctant but agreed only because she knew Thorfinn would be well taken care of in Hermione’s charge. Hermione had followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom without much thought. She had wrapped the water resistant bandages over his wounds as he seemed rather eager for a decent shower, something Hermione noted always seemed to relax him. While he was in the shower, Hermione decided a change of clothes was needed, but felt entirely too tired to walk all the way to her room to get her clothes. She supposed she could summon them to her but another idea struck. It was all too tempting not to give in. Hoping he wouldn’t mind, she opened his wardrobe, carefully shifting a few things until she found what she had been looking for. Of course he had kept it, all boys were notoriously proud of such accomplishments and she knew he was no less. She shucked her jeans off, her bra and shirt too before she pulled the extremely oversized jumper on. It was soft and warm, long enough that it hit her thighs, with sleeves that were positively drowning her. She set about folding the sleeves back. So focused on her task that she didn’t notice the water had stopped running or that the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“Duchess I – oh,” Thorfinn said stopping mid step, staring wide eyed at his witch.

Hermione looked up with a cheeky little smile, “I hope you don’t mind,” she said. “I didn’t feel much like going back to my room tonight.” She turned then, to retrieve the medical supplies needed for his dressings. She heard his breath hitch and she grinned, almost sad he couldn’t see her smug smile.

Sweet mother of fucking merlin, this witch was going to be the end of him. Standing in his room, wearing _his_ Quidditch jersey with _his_ name printed across the back. Her legs looked entirely too tempting as the jersey grazed her skin so delicately. She padded across his room barefoot carrying merlin knows what in her hands. He couldn’t be all that bothered because the only thought he could formulate was how comfortable she looked in his space. She _fit_.

She placed her things on the small coffee table at the other end of the room and then beckoned for him to join her before the roaring fire. He moved without even realising it, until he stood before her. She blushed just a bit, fidgeting with the jumper as he stared down at her.

Finally he found his voice, “I must say Duchess, you wear it better than I ever did,” he appraised.

“Oh I don’t know about that. I do recall you filling it out rather well,” Hermione smirked.

Thorfinn laughed, “Checking me out were you?” he teased.

“Maybe,” Hermione replied. She eyed him up and down rather obviously then. She bit her lip holding back a very pleased grin as she took stock of him then as he stood before her with his broad chest bare still glistening from his shower. His towel was wrapped low on his hips, that tantalising V disappearing beneath the cloth. His toned physique was more notable now that it was unhindered by clothing. His muscles filled him out and made him every inch the Viking she claimed him to be. She ought to have been alarmed at the size of him, his stature almost completely dwarfing hers, but she wasn’t. if anything it was all the more tempting. His hair was still damp and dripping water down his chest and worst of all he had that smug shit – eating grin on his face when she finally met his eyes. 

“See something you like, Duchess?” he asked smugly.

“I don’t know,” Hermione teased back, “I haven’t seen everything yet to make that sort of decision.”

“Oh is that so?Thorfinn asked playing along.

“Hmm, I would hate to make hasty assumptions,” she said smiling and they both laughed at that.

“Yes, that would be in rather bad form of you,” he agreed.

“Whatever shall we do now?” Hermione asked.

“Well you could always sneak a peek,” he said smirking at her. Hermione blushed and he laughed, “Of course once you’ve seen everything, there would be no room for assumptions. Problem solved.”

“How very clever of you Viking,” She teased.

“Not just a pretty face darling,” he chuckled. “So, what do you say, wanna sneak a peek?”

Hermione laughed, “How awfully tempting,” she said her hand reaching out to his bare chest. Her fingers grazed his heated skin slowly and he sucked in a breath, “But I do need to change your dressings and you can’t be standing around in nothing but a towel for much longer. You’ll catch your death and merlin I don’t know how I’d ever explain that to Evie.”

Thorfinn smiled and then Hermione set about applying the salve and changing his dressings. Her fingers were delicate as they worked over his marred skin. She bit her lip holding back a sob when she remembered how painful it had been for her and she had only been experiencing a small fraction of it. Her fingers trembled a little when she started wrapping the bandage around his abdomen.

“It’s okay,” he said looking at her.

“it must have been absolutely awful.” Hermione whispered. “I felt only a fraction of what you did … I don’t know how you could handle such pain.”

He reached for her, tucking a curl behind her ears, “I’m so sorry you got caught in this,” he said softly. “I … you got hurt because of me …I’m sorry – “

Hermione placed her hand over his mouth stopping him, “Don’t apologise,” she said sternly, “It’s not your fault and you shouldn’t have to apologise. I didn’t get hurt, not like you did. Yes it hurt but even that was nothing compared to what you suffered. So please don’t apologise,” she said evenly.

He nodded and let her continue with her task. Once the bandage was wrapped securely around him, Thorfinn returned to the bathroom with a set of clothes in his hands. Hermione tided up the small mess she had made, throwing out his old dressings and ensuring the fire was still going before heading towards the bed. She froze then unsure how to proceed. It seemed like a rather bold move, getting into his bed without an actual invitation from him. What boundaries would she be crossing now? She had assumed he wouldn’t mind her being in his room but somehow his bed felt like an entirely different story. It was his space and she had just invaded it. Pilfering his clothing and parading around his room with said clothing was one thing, but just getting into _his_ bed was another.

“Stop thinking so much and just get in,” he said, his voice making her jump a little. 

She turned to face him as he walked back into the room wearing only his pajama bottoms…. Again.

“Do you have an aversion to shirts?” she asked.

He smirked and then pulled back the covers of his bed, “Get in Duchess,” he all but ordered. Hermione bit her lip, finding herself being swayed and hating that it took so little for her to give in. “Hermione,” he said shocking her with the use of her given name, “get in.” he said as he slid between the sheets.

She felt so tired and his bed, so huge and inviting was so tempting to her, especially with him in it. She had been on the verge of joining him, when he reached out grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to him. She shrieked in surprised and then the covers were being thrown over her. She huffed and turned to face him.

“You were taking too long, insufferable little witch,” he complained and Hermione was sure he pouted. And Merlin save her if that didn’t completely undo her.

His arms wrapped around her and she shifted just a little, completely enveloped in the heat radiating of him. She was cautious of his bandages but couldn’t help but snuggle closer as he buried his face in her curls. Hermione didn’t think she would fall asleep so easily, especially seeing as it was still in the early parts of the day. But Thorfinn had her so securely wrapped in his arms, his heart humming against hers that she felt her eyes droop and then drift shut. She dared to say that it was perhaps the most peaceful sleep shed ever had since the end of the war. She woke some time later, the evening sun streaming into the room. They had only barely apart in their sleep. She turned onto her side, watching her Viking of a wizard still sleeping beside her. He was on his stomach, with one arm thrown over her waist, holding her firmly even in his sleep. She shifted a little closer to him. His eyes fluttered just a little as she moved. Hermione smiled and her gaze fell on the expanse of his back. It was broad and mostly unscarred – current injury not included. What drew her attention was the tattoo on his left shoulder. It was one that she had never seen before. She drew in a little breath, truly appreciating the beauty of it. It was quite large and not entirely what she’d expect him to have. The tattoo; a wolf’s face staring back at her with beautiful intricate Maori detail along the right side of the face and along the snout. The eyes of the wolf captivated her, drew her in until she couldn’t resist not touching it. Delicately, her fingers traced the details of the Maori design. Through her careful inspection she found a number of ancient runes hidden amongst the design. She was sure it was runes hidden amongst the design though she had some difficultly recalling what they symbolised. Hermione found she was quickly growing to love the ruggedness of Thorfinn. He was all muscles and beard but there was a surprising gentleness to him too. A depth to his character and soul others would so quickly over look. There was a story behind this tattoo, she could feel it.He rarely did anything so permanent, so sure without there being a reason.

Her gaze flickered to his face and she found that he was no longer asleep. Instead his face was half hidden in the pillow but he was watching her with sleepy eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, her hand still moving over the ink.

He hummed, whether from her comment or her ministrations, she did not know.

“What does it mean?” she asked tentatively.

“It’s for my mum,” he told her softly. Immediately her hand stilled over his skin, “What did Evie tell you about our mother?” he inquired.

“Just that she got very sick,” Hermione replied. “And it’s the reason why neither of you like the hospital.”

Thorfinn nodded, “My mother was the only one in the family that could produce a patronus. It was a wolf,” he told her, “she said it was because she always thought of Evie and I when she cast the charm. I was her wolf,” he said unable to keep the pride from filling his voice. Hermione knitted her brows together showing she didn’t understand the significance. “Wolves are strongly associated with family. They’re all about perseverance,” Thorfinn sighed. “My mother saw me as the wolf of this family. As the strength and its protector. She knew that while my father would always be loyal to his Dark Lord, I would be loyal to Evie. I would always protect her.”

Hermione smiled at that. She could see what his mother saw. He was indeed the protector of his family.

“What about the runes?” she asked.

“How well do you know your runes?” he asked in reply.

She nibbled on her bottom lip. She knew them well enough but she had been unable to identify the ones she saw on his back.

“Well enough, but these,” she said running her hand over them, “I’ve never seen before.”

“They’re very ancient magic,” Thorfinn said. “Older than most runes actually. I’ve got five in total. Each rune is for protection, strength, survival, family and power.All the things I would ever need to survive the war.” 

Her hands traced the tattoo again, her fingers running over the detail until she found each rune. Thorfinn shivered beneath her as she did so.

His eyes shut as her fingers moved, “Power,” he whispered as her fingers traced that particular rune. “Strength,” he whispered next, “Survival,” he breathed and her fingers slowed, almost as if she were memorising this particular rune. His eyes flickered open, watching her carefully. “Protection,” he murmured next as she moved to the next mark. “Family,” he said as she finished tracing the last rune.

Hermione smiled, her eyes shining with new appreciation for him. She leaned forward, her lips barely inches from his ink. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“My father hated it,” Thorfinn said with resignation, “Said it made me weak just like my mother.” Hermione paused looking up at him with wide eyes, “It usually brought a more vicious side out in him. He made it a point to tell me I would never be capable of loving anyone. He did his damn best to make it true.”

“Is that what you believe?” Hermione asked, “That you can’t love anyone?”

“I don’t have much experience in loving anyone in any capacity other than my sister,” Thorfinn told her. “I don’t … I don’t know how,” he admitted.

Hermione leaned forward then, her words falling as sweet as a prayer to his skin as she whispered, “Yes, you do.” Her fingers traced the wolf again, “This one is my favourite,” she told him.

Thorfinn inhaled sharply as she brushed her lips against his skin. He wasn’t entirely too sure if she was talking about one particular rune or the tattoo in whole, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered either way. Hermione shifted so that she was looking into his grey eyes. He seemed at a loss for words but he had the most tender smile she’d ever seen on his face. Her hands found his face, combing over his beard soothingly. Her fingers trembling ever so slightly, ran over his lips and she could feel him smile beneath them. His hand that was wrapped around her waist, pulled her closer until there was virtually no space between them. She was all but laying beneath him when he kissed her. It was the softest of kisses at first, the barely there brush of his lips against hers. He stared at her, as if not quite believing she was there. Then his hand cupped her cheek, running his thumbs along her tinted skin before he kissed her again. This time with a soul dipping sense of passion that had their bond positively humming. His lips moved against hers, demanding yet gentle at the same time. There was purpose and intent behind every stroke of his tongue as he delved deeper into what she gave. Hermione moaned, one hand resting just above the bandages while the other found purchase in his hair. She tugged at his hair earning a throaty groan from her Viking. He nipped at her lip and she gasped, rolling her hips against his. He did it again and this time Hermione could fell him smirking against her lips, the cheeky bastard.

She threw her leg over his waist and he inhaled sharply at the feel of her heat brushing against his growing arousal. It was her turn to smirk, as her fingers scratched at his beard, her tongue teasing his as she rolled her hips against his once more. 

He gave a shuddering breath as he pulled back just a little, his lips barely an inch from hers. Thorfinn rested his forehead against hers, panting just as heavily as Hermione was. Her eyes glimmered as she looked up to meet his alluring grey. Her hands caressed his face, cupping his cheek and again over his beard. He turned ever so slightly into her touch. It was only when she saw the tiniest of frowns that she realised where her leg was and the throbbing that had shifted between them. Her other hand swept down his back brushing his dressings and sucked in a quick shocked breath.

“We can’t,” Hermione told him.

“Why not?” he asked huskily.

“You’re hurt,” she pouted. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen and so he laughed, causing her pout to grow just a bit more. He stole her lips once more in a toe curling kiss.

“I’m not that hurt,” he countered waggling his brows at her.

She chuckled, ”The healer said you not to do anything strenuous,” Hermione reminded him.

“Duchess,” he whined burying his head into the crook of her neck. She gasped when he simultaneously rocked his hips against hers, his arousal very evident and kissed down on the sweet juncture at her neck. She felt his teeth against her skin and when he ran his tongue over the bite, she gasped again throwing her head back just a little.

“N-no, you have to ah! Get better first,” she argued weakly.

“Are you sure?” he asked her with a wolfish grin. He trailed his lips along her jaw down her neck as he spoke.

“Hmm” she nodded, though she moved her head a little more again so he had better access to.

“You don’t sound very sure,” he teased and then gripped her thigh in his hand, kneading the supple flesh beneath his fingers.

Hermione groaned and shifted beneath him, drawing her leg up a little more. He kissed his way up her neck, trailing to the sweet spot behind her ear before she pulled him to her. Her lips were fiery and demanding against his. She held his face to hers as she his wicked tongue turn her insides to lava. Her leg rose a little more just as he rocked against her as the action caused them to bump his dressing. He hissed in pain and immediately she let go dropping her leg as if she had burned him.

“Thorfinn?” she asked concerned.

He groaned in frustration, as he buried his face into the crook of her neck once more. he took a deep steadying breath before he lifted his head to meet her eyes. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw the worry swimming in her chocolate eyes.

“I’m sor- ” he kissed her, quickly stopping the apology from leaving her lips.

“No, don’t apologise,” Thorfinn said gazing down at her. “Perhaps, you are right,” he admitted reluctantly, “This will have to wait until I am better.”

Hermione grinned and then leaned a little into him to kiss him again. Her nails scraped across his beard as her tongue danced with his once more.

Thorfinn pulled back and growled, “Don’t tempt me Duchess,” he warned.

Hermione chuckled as they settled against the pillows again. Thorfinn flopped onto his stomach again, pulling Hermione as close as possible. She smiled, running her hands through his hair and he sighed in contentment. It was something she felt to the depths of their bond. Her fingers trailed lazily down to his beard, her fingers drawing over his lips slowly. Her eyes flickered up to his when she felt his gentle smile beneath her fingers. Hermione looked up to him again to find him staring at her, his grey eyes warm and drinking in her every movement. She giggled quietly when he nipped at her fingers with his lips.

“You gave us all quite the scare,” Hermione told him.

Thorfinn exhaled, “I know,” he breathed and Hermione realised that he had probably been just as worried for them as they had been for him –if not more.

As her fingers grazed his jaw, Hermione noticed he seemed to be rather deep in thought. She said nothing though as she continued the slow movements of her fingers against his jaw. His brow furrowed and she didn’t like the look that seemed to consume his blue eyes.

“What is it?” she asked gently.

“The bond,” he replied and then a moment later he looked down at her rather seriously, “We never spoke about what happens if I die.”

Hermione inhaled sharply, her fingers almost painfully scraping along his beard. Looking at him, as he watched her intently, she was suddenly struck with just how attached she’d become to the wizard beside her. So attached; that it filled her with pain and complete panic at the thought of him dying.

“Do you know?” Hermione asked cautiously.

“Oddly enough, no I don’t,” Thorfinn replied with a small frown, “Do you?”

“I … I asked Draco,” Hermione admitted, “I didn’t think I could handle asking Evie such a thing,” she explained.

“What did he say?” Thorfinn asked.

“We’re a complete match,” she said explained, “It’s why our magic bound us together. So… if either of us were to die it would sever the bond. Our magic wouldn’t be here in the physical world to tie us to each other,” she explained.

“But?” he prompted.

“But we’d never truly be happy again. There would be nothing to completely fill the space a mate fills.” Hermione replied. “We wouldn’t necessarily have to be alone but nothing will ever be enough.”

Thorfinn nodded ever so slightly, his hand coming to caress her cheek and then rather tentatively he said, “Can I ask you something?”

Hermione nodded wondering what had him so visibly anxious.

“Are you here only because of the bond or because you want to be?” He asked. “And when I say here I mean here right now in my bedbecause I know the bond makes separation a little impossible for us but you didn’t have to stay here with me.”

Hermione considered her answer before she said anything. “At first being here in your house was because it eased the strain on our bond. But I didn’t know you then,” Hermione said noticing his face was emotionless, “But I’m here right now in your bed because I chose to be. Not because it makes the bond happy.”

Thorfinn nodded and Hermione sighed when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Promise me something, Thorfinn,” Hermione said.

“Anything,” he replied easily.

“Promise me you’ll be more careful now. You can’t go dying on us. I don’t think any of us could bear to lose you,” Hermione whispered tearfully.

“I’ll do my best Duchess,” he promised.

She moved a little so she was looking up at him, “You have a lot of enemies; more so now because you’ve been given a pardon of sorts. It’s going to get even worse when people find out about us. People can be incredibly stubborn and they tend to do stupid things.”

“Don’t worry Duchess. I survived the Dark Lord, I can survive this,” He assured her.

Hermione couldn’t find any better argument to that so she simply nodded, hugging him closer

* * *

_Song: Recovery - James Arthur_


	8. Something I need

* * *

**_Something I need_ **

_In this world full of people, there’s one thing killing me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

* * *

Hermione sighed wistfully as she watched her mate and friend engrossed in a game of chess. Due to the no magic rule, Thorfinn couldn’t play wizard’s chess. It had been a rather sore point but it was for nought as the very next day, Draco pitched up with a muggle chessboard and challenged her Viking wizard. Loser would have to help Hermione decorate the Christmas tree – a rather arduous task in their opinions. It had been a tentative friendship at first; Thorfinn and Draco. Both carrying such ego’s coupled with deep complexities from being marked Death Eaters but they seemed to understand each other in a way neither Hermione nor Evie could.

As Draco made a joke that had Thorfinn’s lips curling up she sighed again and rubbed at her chest absently. It had been growing a little bit every day, a sense of contentment and peace. He must have felt it too because he looked up from his game. His grey eyes meeting her chocolate and she blushed. There had been a new intensity to his gaze that always had her blushing these days. His eyes lingered a little longer, taking his time to rake his gaze over her. She smiled and picked her book a little higher. No doubt he was probably picturing her in another one of his pilfered shirts. She had grown quite fond of them. Of course that so too had she grown fond of sharing his bed.He smirked before turning his attention back to Draco.

Evie waltzed into the room then and when she noticed the conspiratorial look in her eyes, Hermione knew they were all screwed. As it turned out, Thorfinn wasn’t the only one who couldn’t say no to Evangeline Rowle.

“Get dressed,” she told them, “We’re going out.”

“Where to?” Draco asked frowning.

“Muggle London,” she answered.

They all froze. “What?” Draco asked being the first to recover.

“Oh come one! It will be fun!” She insisted.

“Again, what?” Draco asked raising a brow.

Evie huffed, “I want to go out and have a great dinner and maybe even go dancing but we can’t very well waltz down the alley especially after what happened to you,” she said looking at her brother, “beside no one knows these two are soul bonded,” she said gesturing between her brother and Hermione, “And it’s not going to go over very well when the war heroine herself is seen dancing at the hottest wizard’s club with two known Death Eaters,” She explained sounding unusually frustrated.

Evie never complained. She took everything in stride. They could never say no to her because she was usually advocating for them. They hadn’t thought about how stifling it might all be for her. She once had a life in France, far from the stigma of being the sister to a Death Eater. The attack on Thorfinn had scared her. She had been lulled into a sense of false security only to be reminded what people really thought of her family. How indispensable they really were. She was tired of hiding behind the walls of their manor and she knew her brother hated it even more.

“Okay,” Thorfinn said surprising them all.

“R-really?” Evie asked surprised at how quickly he’d agreed.

“Dinner and dancing; that’s what you want?” he asked her. She nodded, “Sounds simple enough.”

“You do realise, it’s in muggle London,” Evie clarified.

“I think we can manage one night with the muggles,” Thorfinn replied.

Evie grinned, “Hermione?” she asked.

“I think it sounds rather fun,” Hermione agreed.

She beamed and turned noticing Draco was frowning just a little. “Draco?” she asked. He seemed rather undecided. “Please,” she implored.

He sighed but nodded nonetheless. Evie clapped her hands together looking at them excitedly. She instructed them all to be ready within the hour. That was how Thorfinn found himself dressed in deliciously tight fitting dark wash muggle jeans and a black button down shirt that held to his muscled arms artfully. For the sake of not wanting to scare the muggles, he had his hair tied up in a bun. He hated it but Evie had always said it looked neater that way. His new muggle wardrobe had been a combined collaboration from Evie and Hermione. The former whom had taken quite the liking to the boldness of the muggles choice in clothing.

“Finn,” his sister called as she met him in the drawing room, “Can you go check what’s keeping Hermione?” she asked as she fidgeted with her earrings, “Draco will be meeting us there and we’ll need to leave soon.”

Thorfinn sighed and nodded setting of to find his mate. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar as he reached it.

“Hermione?” he called pushing it open a little more and stepping into the room.

“I know! I know! I’m almost ready,” she called from the bathroom.

Thorfinn chuckled at his mate but when the bathroom door opened and she walked in, the laughter died on his tongue. She was dressed in a simple little black dress. It dipped a little showing just enough cleavage to tempt but not enough to be considered immodest. It had long lace sleeves that ran till her wrist. He knew it was purposefully chosen to hide the slur on her arm. The dress wasn’t very long, reaching just above her knees and Thorfinn was left with the sight of her seemingly endlessly long legs. Her hair, he noted with some disappointment had been clipped up. He frowned at that. He rather liked his witch with her wild hair. He was a little floored at the sight she presented in something so simple.

“Is… is it okay?” she asked nervously.

“Almost,” he said reaching towards her. She sucked in a breath as he stood close, his hand reaching around her to pull her hair lose. She gasped whether in surprise or anger, Thorfinn did not know nor care. He let the hair pins fall to the ground as he carded his fingers gently through her hair, loosening the curls.Hermione close her eyes and enjoyed the feel of having him pressed so close. She could smell his cologne and that something else that was so distinctly him. He wrapped a finger around her curl, tugging it ever so slightly before releasing it. His fingers grazed the hollow of her neck then and she shivered. He tipped her chin up, his lips brushing against her jaw before moving across her cheek. She shuddered at the feel of his beard against her skin, of his hands now roaming up her leg. He lips were a hairs breath from hers as she braced her palms flat on his chest. She could feel the firm planes of his impressive built beneath her fingers.His lips barely brushed hers when a loud voice broke the silence of the room. 

“Finn, hurry up!” He heard his sister call no doubt helped through a sonorous charm. They didn’t move apart immediately, hoping to stall and savour the almost moment just a while longer. Which had been a bad idea because Evie’s voice called up to them again, “You two have forever for last minute snogs and feel ups! Hurry up!”

Thorfinn groaned and Hermione chuckled ever so slightly. Hermione’s eyes blinked open and he could see the lust burning in them. Tucking a curl behind her ear, “Time to go, love,” he exhaled. “Oh and you look beautiful,” he said with a sweetly sincere smile.

Hermione blushed rather adorably. He was about to step back when she placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. She turned her head a little to the side, looking at him.

“What?” he asked a little consciously.

“Why did you tie your hair up?” she asked.

“According to Evie, I might eat and swear like a Viking but that doesn’t mean I always have to look like one,” Thorfinn explained rolling his eyes. He wasn’t sure whether to be amused or pained over the fact that Evie had picked up on Hermione’s nickname for him.

Hermione pouted, “I happen to like that look, Viking.”

Thorfinn grinned, “Duly noted.”

She stepped back and grabbed her purse of the bed. She turned to him a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Although this isn’t a bad look for you either,” she said blatantly staring at his arse in the tight jeans.

Thorfinn smirked and sauntered towards her, his eyes raking over her legs – looking positively sinful in those heels - in very much the same manner as she had just done.

“Come on,” Hermione said heading out of the room.

They met Evie who had a rather smug little smile on her face in the drawing room and together the three of them apparated to a dark alley way in muggle London.

“Where’s Draco?” Hermione asked as they stepped out onto the street.

“Right here,” he said stepping out behind them, “Took your bloody time.”

Evie rolled her eyes, “Not my fault. These two were busy feeling each other up.”

Hermione gasped but Thorfinn merely laughed, “I regret nothing,” he said nonchalantly. Hermione gasped again and swatted his arm.

Thorfinn chuckled and then wrapped his arm around his witch as Evie led them down the street to the restaurant. The night had progressed rather swimmingly. Evie was beaming with pride as they sat at the table in the quaint little restaurant. Hermione had only momentarily been worried for Thorfinn and Draco, hoping they hadn’t pushed them towards something they weren’t ready for. But her worries were for nought. They had worked their way through two courses and nearly three bottles of wine with plenty of laughter to spare. The wine had warmed them considerably so much so that Draco had removed his jacked and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Hermione had glanced down at his hands, noticing the skin was pale and unmarred. A glamour. He gave her a rueful smile when he noticed her staring and Hermione nodded knowingly. Thorfinn too had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, to sit comfortably just below his elbows. He looked all the more formidable with his muscled arms emphasized by the rolled up sleeves and his Dark Mark on display. They couldn’t glamour his – not that he minded or cared it seemed. Dessert had been ordered and Thorfinn noticed the lingering stares of the waiter as he placed the chocolate dish in front of Hermione. He glared at the man, watching with some glee as he all but scampered away. Thorfinn did his best to hide his smug smile as he dropped his hand across the back of her chair. She glanced at him, narrowing her eyes as she figured out what he had done. All her ire died out when she felt a protectiveness reaching out towards her through their bond. She shook her head slightly, holding back her smile as she turned her attention back to her dessert. Evie and Draco had disappeared from the table a little while ago. She had a sneaking suspicion about those two but decided not to say anything just yet.

Hermione took a bite of the chocolate delicacy in front of her, humming in response to the decadence of it. She felt his hand on her thigh then, warm and tingling on her bare skin. Hermione turned to him, her face the picture of innocence. His face remained neutral but his eyes betrayed the need coursing through him. She smirked and took another little bite of the dessert, humming again. She felt his grip on her leg tighten. Hermione never broke eye contact as she licked the spoon clean. His hand squeezed tighter.

“Something the matter, Viking?” she asked feigning innocence.

He growled, low in response before leaning in. His lips ghosted over her ear, “Are you sure you want to play this game with me, Duchess?”

“The question, Thorfinn, is can you handle this game?” she countered.

Thorfinn’s eyes flashed hungrily at her and she drew in a heavy breath as she felt his lust through their bond. She took another spoonful of dessert raising it to her lips. “You should try this. It’s positively divine.”

Before she could take a bite though, Thorfinn gently grabbed her wrist. She looked at him with raised brows as he guided her hand away from her mouth. They looked at each other unwavering as Thorfinn leaned in a little more and guided her hand to meet his mouth. Hermione gasped when he took a bite of her dessert, licking the spoon clean in the process. It was possibly the singularly most seductive thing she’d ever seen.

“Hmm,” he whispered, “You’re right. This is positively divine.”

Hermione pulled her lip between her teeth as she watched him. His eyes never left her face and she could feel the slight burning of a blush on her cheeks. Nevertheless, not one to be out done, she leaned forward, her fingers grasping his face gently. He stilled, watching her with curious eyes. Her thumb swiped at the tiny smudge of chocolate on his lip and then she pulled her hand back slowly, bringing her thumb to her lips and licking the chocolate off. He growled, his eyes darkening and he reached out gripping her hand in his.

“Now _that_ was divine,” she all but purred.

If he pulled her any closer, she’d be sitting in his lap. He pushed away a few errand curls, loving the flush of red on her cheeks, though whether that was mostly from the wine or his actions, Thorfinn could not be certain.

“Merlin, don’t you two look comfy?” a smug voice said making Hermione jump a little.

Thorfinn swore under his breath and then turned to look at his smirking sister. “Evie,” he sighed as they broke apart. He draped his arm across the back of her chair again and relaxed in his seat. 

Hermione was torn between blushing with embarrassment or scolding Evie for interrupting yet _another_ moment.

“As always you have impeccable timing,” Thorfinn said exasperatedly.

Evie grinned at her brother as Draco took the seat beside her.

“And where is it you two have been?” Hermione inquired with raised brows.

“Yes, where have you been?” Thorfinn asked eyeing them closely as he reached for his wine glass.

“Oh us? We were just having a quick snog in the bathroom,” Evie said innocently.

There was spluttering at the table as both Thorfinn and Draco choked on their drinks and Hermione nearly dropped her spoon. Evie smiled wickedly as her brother stared at her with wide eyes.

“Kidding,” she sang.

Hermione laughed though she couldn’t help notice the red tinge on Draco’s cheeks.

“Evie wanted some information on the night scene,” Draco supplied quickly.

Thorfinn turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. “I thought you knew where we were going” he asked his sister though his stern gaze was reluctant to leave Draco.

“I did, but I just wanted to be sure.” Evie answered. “Now if you two are done playing at the table,” she said and Hermione blushed, “We should get going. It’s not far from here.”

Together they paid and left, Thorfinn and Draco grumbling a little about the confusing muggle money under the breaths. Hermione slipped her hand into Thorfinn’s as they followed Evie and Draco.

“Do you think there’s something going on there?” Thorfinn murmured to her, as he looked at his sister.

“I’m not sure,” Hermione answered truthfully, “Would it be a problem if there was?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he replied, “He’s a good kid but he’s … he’s too much like me.”

Hermione smiled as she looked up at him, “You know that’s not a bad thing.”

Thorfinn exhaled soundly, “It might be. If he’s anything like me then he’s selfish and probably seen and done the same horrible things I’ve done.”

“Perhaps,” Hermione nodded, “But he’s also brave and loyal and he would protect your sister no matter what. Is that such a bad thing?” Thorfinn looked down at her very conflicted, “Don’t write him off just yet. There is a lot to Draco.”

“Fine,” he agreed and then sighed, “it’s just… that’s my sister!” he whined and all Hermione could offer him was sympathising chuckle.

“Maybe it really is nothing and they are just friends,” Hermione offered.

“Not with my luck,” Thorfinn grumbled and Hermione giggled.

Hermione squeezed his hand and they lapsed into an easy silence as they walked down the busy streets. The anonymity of being able to walk down the street with her soul bonded was something she took great pleasure in. Of course people stared but it was not for the recognition of who they were but rather that Thorfinn and Draco were the sort of men you don’t walk past without a second glance.

The club had not been too far a walk and in no time they were passing the bouncers as they slipped inside. It was loud and crowded. Lights blaring in every direction and people grinding and moving to the beat, lost in their own euphoria. It was perfect. Thorfinn kept a hand on Hermione’s hip as they walked through the crowd towards the bar, joining Evie and Draco.

“What you drinkin’?” the bartender asked over the roar of the club.

The three purebloods looked a bit perplexed then as the bartender rattled off handful of drinks they’d never heard of before. Hermione chuckled and taking mercy on them all, ordered what she thought they’d most enjoy.

“What is it?” Draco asked Hermione hand him and Thorfinn a glass with a clear liquid. He wasn’t so naïve to believe it was entirely harmless.

“Vodka,” Hermione answered as she handed Evie her drink. “Don’t ask,” she told the other witch, “Just drink.”

Evie did exactly as Hermione instructed. Ooh! I want that!” she giggled pointing to a shot glass on the counter.

“You don’t even know what that is,” Draco countered playfully.

“Scared?” She teased and he scoffed. Evie turned around back to the bartender. He gave her a friendly smile not noticing the scowl on both Thorfinn and Draco’s face.

“Do you like it?” Hermione asked Thorfinn as the bartender poured their shots.

“Surprisingly yes,” He answered and she beamed.

“You have to hand it to them,” Draco said handing them each a shot glass, “the muggles do know their way with alcohol.” 

Hermione laughed as they each knocked back the blue liquid. She felt it burn and watched as the other three were equally surprised at the power such a tiny shot packed. They were already all a little tipsy from the wine they’d had at the restaurant. 

“Come on,” Evie said to Draco dragging him out onto the dance floor. 

Draco pulled a face when she dragged him between all the other sweaty bodies but it was all for show as the beat turned up and he pulled her closer. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“If I’m going to be watching him feel my sister up all night I’m definitely going to need more alcohol.” Thorfinn groused.

Hermione laughed, “Who said anything about watching them?” He looked at her and she grinned, “Come on Viking,” she said pulling him towards the dance floor.

It wasn’t hard to part the crowd given how burly Thorfinn was. He smirked as she twirled around but before she could move further away he snaked an arm around her waist coming to rest on her stomach. He pulled her flush against him as they moved together. Hermione ground her hips against his as they swayed to the beat. His other hand skimmed the edges of her dress. He twirled her around this time bring her to face him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved. There was an enthralling possessiveness with which he held her; like she was his and the only place she belonged was in his arms. He flipped her hair over her shoulder as his lips kissed along her jaw. Her hands grasped the expensive black of his shirt as his lips moved further down her neck. She gasped and her knees buckled a little when he bit down on the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Her moans were kept in the crowd and thumping music of the club. Hermione swayed her hips this way and that, his hands wrapping around her and coming to sit at the lowest point of her back. Even with her best heels she just barely reached his shoulders. They moved, grinding against each other as the music blurred into one hypnotic rhythm. She felt his breath tickling against her neck and she pulled back just a bit to look up at him. He didn’t give them the chance to be interrupted again, as he kissed her. She moaned in delight as she finally kissed him like she’d been craving all bloody night. His arms wrapped around her, anchoring them to each other as everyone else moved around them. He kissed her, hard and full of passion and she tasted the vodka against the chocolate. It was sinful and delicious and she wanted more.

He pulled back slowly, placing teasing little kisses on her pouting lips.

“Another drink?” He offered and she nodded.

They walked back to the bar and Thorfinn took a seat on a barstool as Hermione ordered another round of drinks for them. She stepped into the space between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. He was smiling and he looked unrestrictedly happy. She loved it. Their inhibitions were almost lost to them with the alcohol they had been consuming but more that than it was lost in the simple pleasure of just being able to enjoy each other so unrestrictedly. Hermione giggled and then raised a brow as she felt his hand slip lower and lower till it was resting on her arse. Hermione gasped when he gave it a firm squeeze and then pulled her even closer. Hermione smiled and then pulled him by the lapels of his shirt, her mouth descending on his. She grinned as she kissed him, loving every minute of being wrapped up in him.

“Merlin, should we get you two a room?” Draco teased as he and Evie joined them.

Hermione pulled back, her face a wonderful flush. She didn’t bother stepping away from Thorfinn as Draco took a seat beside them. Evie was trying to wave down the bartender. Hermione leaned back into Thorfinn, his arms securely wrapped around her. She turned looking at her blond friend, smiling amongst muggles looking rather relaxed. His pale complexion meant the little red on his cheeks were rather notable. Draco still had his sleeves rolled up from earlier but Hermione was surprised that he hadn’t noticed the glamour had faded away. His mark was on display just as much as Thorfinn’s was. She was thrilled then that he had found it in himself to enjoy himself without the stigma of his mark anchoring a lot of those punishments that were almost entirely self-imposed.

“Draco, order us some drinks please. Hermione and I are going to the bathroom,” Evie said looking at him. He nodded and Evie quickly grabbed Hermione’s hand, pulling her from Thorfinn’s grasp. She looked at him over her shoulder as Evie led them to the bathroom, catching his flirtatious wink. She turned back with a happy little smile and she could very much feel his eyes on her as she walked away.

“Things seem to be going very well between you and my brother,” Evie mused as they stood before the mirror in the bathroom.

Hermione grinned, looking at her friend through the mirror, “Yes, I would say so.”

“I’m really happy for you two, Hermione,” Evie said sincerely. “I know you didn’t choose this but I can’t say I’m not glad it happened. I got my brother back and in the process, you and Draco.” She frowned, “Merlin that sounds a bit insensitive doesn’t it? I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant …”

“I know,” Hermione said soothingly. She could understand, it was a rather complicated issue. And to be either happy or unhappy involved a lot more consideration than she had initially presumed. “So… you and Draco, huh?” Hermione asked slyly.

Evie blushed, “Is it that obvious?” she asked cringing a little.

“Just a little,” Hermione asked mimicking her answer with her fingers. “How did this even happen?”

Evie chuckled, “I don’t really know,” she answered truthfully. She turned to Hermione then, “He’s a good person.”

“He is,” Hermione agreed.

“He’s just been … misguided,” Evie said thoughtfully. “I admit, I judged him wrong the first time.”

“We all did Evie,” Hermione offered, “But that’s his shield. He puts on this super arrogant act so people will hate him and stay away. It’s how he avoids getting hurt.”

“He let you in,” Evie said.

“I’m not sure he had much of a choice,” Hermione chuckled.

“How mad is my brother going to be?” Evie asked wincing a little.

“Well he won’t be too pleased at first,” Hermione said thinking back on Thorfinn’s words, “But maybe that’s simply because you’re his sister and you dating any guy is unimaginable.”

Evie giggled knowing Hermione was right, Thorfinn would come around eventually. The door burst open then causing both girls to jump. Another troop of girls stumbled into the bathroom, all as inebriated as the next. They took this as their cue to leave.

Draco handed Evie her drink as they arrived back and Thorfinn pulled Hermione back to him. He was mindful of her dress, when he pulled her into his lap, and then handed her another drink. Evie took a seat beside Draco and the four friends sat there for a while, drinking and laughing and simply enjoying being young and carefree for once. There was more shots and then more dancing and soon enough Hermione was quite sure she inevitably drunk.

“Come on, Duchess,” He murmured into her ear, “Time to go.” She pouted and he laughed. “I think you and Evie have had more than enough.”

“Not true!” Evie argued.

“Tell me that when you wake up with a killer hangover,” Thorfinn retorted rolling his eyes.

They stood and waited for Draco and Evie too join them. Thorfinn placed a gentle kiss on Hermione’s shoulder as she watched Evie try to wrestle her purse off the chair.

“Blasted thing,” she swore.

“Definitely time to go,” Hermione said bemused.

Evie and Draco fell into step behind them. Hermione giggled as Thorfinn led her out of the club. She could feel the warm press of his hand at the small of her back through her dress. The air was startling to her as they stepped out but Thorfinn quickly wrapped his arm around her and suddenly she wasn’t cold anymore. They made it to a safe apparition point and with two _pops!_ were back at Rowle Manor.

“Draco’s going to be staying over,” Evie called as she walked through the foyer.

“He is?’ Thofinn asked.

“I am?’ Draco questioned.

“Hmm,” Evie said pulling her heels off. Blasted things. “Oh don’t worry dear brother. He’s going to sleep in the guest bedroom.” 

Thorfinn didn’t bother arguing, He sighed and the four of them walked up the stairs. He watched as Draco escorted Evie to her room, vowing that was all he would be doing. Thorfinn turned around to question Hermione but found she wasn’t there. Perplexed, he walked to his room.

There she was; sitting rather precariously on the edge of the bed fighting to get those damned heels off. He chuckled quietly when she huffed and threw herself back onto the covers, clearly giving up. Thorfinn walked towards her, keeping his footsteps light and soundless. He kneeled before her, gently taking her foot in his hands. Hermione jumped a little at the touch but hummed in response when this fingers dew lazy circles at her ankle. He fidgeted with the clasp and then her shoe was falling onto the ground. She moaned when she felt his fingers press into the arch of her foot, soothing the ache. She closed her eyes as he gently dropped her foot and took hold of her other.

“I’ll never understand why you witches wear such contraptions on your feet,” He chided softly. His hands worked the clasp and Hermione was relieved of the other shoe.

“Because they’re pretty,” Hermione mumbled. “And you’re so bloody tall!’ she huffed leaning up on her elbows to look at him.

He laughed, “Is that your way of saying you wore them for me?”

“No I wore them because of you!” she countered trying to sound angry. She gasped when she felt him cover her body with his as he leaned over her.

“You’re an awful little liar, Duchess,” He teased.

“Am not!” She grumbled and then stifled a yawn.

“You’re not planning on sleeping in that are you?’ he asked sceptically.

“Too tired,” Hermione whined. She felt him press a kiss to her cheek and then his warmth was gone. “No,” she groaned flopping back onto the bed. “Come back.”

“Two seconds love,” He called with a laugh.

She heard him rattling about but she didn’t want to open her eyes as that was entirely too much effort in her opinion. Hermione felt him cup her cheek as he gently shook her. She blinked open her eyes and then he was gently pulling her up. Once standing, he turned her around and pushed her curls to the side. Thorfinn pulled the zip of her dress down slowing, his fingers chasing the zip across her skin. She sighed blissfully and helped him push the dress down.

“You know of all the ways I thought about you removing my clothes for the first time, this was not it,” Hermione told him.

“Thought about that a lot have you?” He questioned leaning forward to press a kiss to her shoulder and then to her neck.

“Uh-huh,” she answered unintelligibly.

She felt him grin against her neck, “Tell me,” he whispered as his hand ran across her bare stomach.

Her skin tingled in delight at the action. “Not today,” she answered, “But I will show you.” She said turning to him, “Soon.” She promised.

He smirked and try as much as he could, Thorfinn couldn’t resist not looking down at his witch. She was delectable standing there in her lace undergarments, with a beautiful flush. It was when she shivered that he realised it was probably not a good idea to leave her standing in such a state for too long.He quickly reached down onto the bed and then came back up with a jumper in his hand. She grinned when she saw it was her favourite Quidditch jersey. Well his jersey but her favourite. He helped her into it, laughing when her hair got in the way.

“Oh wait!” she said just when he thought they were done. Reaching under the jersey, she unclasped her bra pulling it free and dropping it to the ground with her dress. He stared at her. “What?”

“How did you do that?” he asked.

“It’s a secret,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes and that was enough distraction for her so that he could lean down at pick her up bridal style. He made it to the bed in two small quick strides and gently placed her down. Immediately, she snuggled into the covers, sighing in contentment. He was about to move away when she caught his wrist.

“Where are you going?” she asked frowning.

“I’ll be right back. Just have to change,” he told her.

Hermione reluctantly let him go and as he promised, Thorfinn was crawling beneath her covers to join her in no time. It was the feel of his warm, bare chest against her back and his hand wrapping around her to pull her closer that finally allowed her the peace and space she needed to fall asleep. Just before she could though, she turned around in his arms. Her hands reached out, smoothing over his beard. It was a favourite gesture of hers and he was just as comforted by it as she was. He was watching her curiously, not saying anything.

“Thorfinn?” she finally said.

“Yes, love,” He answered softly.

“I think I might be falling in love with you,” she admitted.

Thorfinn smiled, a gesture she felt beneath her fingers as they were still resting on his cheek. He placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head before he replied. “I think I already have, Duchess.”

* * *

_Song: Something I need - OneRepublic_


	9. Whatever it takes

* * *

**_Whatever it takes_ **

_Falling to fast to prepare for this_

_Tripping in the world could be dangerous_

_Everybody circling is vulturous_

* * *

She panicked. The memories from the previous night hit her before she could even blink her eyes open. The flush of their bodies pressed together on the dance floor, the lingering touches and the whispered confessions that she was sure she hadn’t dreamt up. It was suddenly all too much and so she panicked. The problem was now that she was panicking there was no place to escape as the wizard beside her had a rather firm grip on her despite still being asleep. She wriggled a little and Thorfinn grumbled in his sleep, his hand squeezing her hip. She breathed in and with some tentative wriggling she managed to slip from his grasp. Hermione slipped from the bed and began her search for her wand. She picked up her dress and shoes but no wand… or bra for that matter.

“Duchess?” Thorfinn called his voice heavy with sleep.

Hermione sucked in a breath and turned around with a rather guilty look in her eyes. Like a hippogriff caught in wandlight, she stared at him biting her lip but saying nothing. It was her silence that had him rising up and bracing himself on his elbows as he looked at her. Hermione tried desperately not to think about what a sight he made just then, his hair all deliciously dishevelled and the sheets conveniently pooling at his waist.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I –uh – I ….” Hermione stammered.

Thorfinn frowned and then realisation dawned on him as he noticed the look in her eyes. He sat up a little straighter, now fully alert at the very serious situation they had unknowingly found themselves in. Quickly, she turned around, finding her wand – at last!- on the small coffee table. Grabbing it she turned back around hoping to make a hasty retreat but found Thorfinn had left the bed and was steadily making his way towards her.

“Hermione I –“ he started but immediately stopped when she held up both her hands to him.

Thorfinn looked a little lost then, waiting nothing more than to close the space between himself and his mate but also wanting to respect her wishes and give her the space she was asking for. Staying rooted to the spot was the hardest thing he’d ever done but it was nothing compared to watching her scramble to find her bearings as she headed for the door.

“I – Thorfinn I’m sorry …” she breathed and then turned and hurried from the room.

It took Thorfinn all of five seconds as he stood there rather stunned before he swore loudly and took off after her. He could hear her feet scurrying on the stairs and then sound was gone, cushioned by the carpet he knew was in the foyer. He heard the familiar roar of the floo and felt his stomach twist as he skidded into the room to see her being swallowed by the green flame.

“Hermione!” she heard him cry but it was too late. The green flame consumed everything around her as she hugged her belongings closer to her, watching the pain very clearly etched onto his face.

Thorfinn stared at the floo in shock. She was gone. It left a nasty hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“What the devil is going on?” Evie asked sleepily.

He seemed unable to answer, still trying to understand himself.

“Finn?” Evie asked looking at him with concern. “Thorfinn!” she called more firmly when he said nothing.

“She’s gone,” he finally murmured.

“Who?”

“Hermione,” he said still looking at the empty floo.

“What do you mean?” Evie asked frowning.

“She’s gone!” he yelled causing his sister to jump a little in surprise. “She… she bloody ran away!” He said pointing to the floo.

“How do you know she ran away? Maybe she’s just gone to get something?” Evie tried reasoning. It didn’t ease her in any way the pained look her brother wore.

“No, I saw the look in her eyes. She all but threw herself into the floo!” Thorfinn insisted.

“Why would she do that?” Evie asked confused. “What happened?” She asked looking at her brother.

“She panicked!” Thorfinn answered still looking ever so lost.

“Finn, what happened?” Evie asked again, “Why would she panic now?” Evie demanded.

“I… I don’t know,” he answered. He thought back to the previous night wondering what could have set her off. Was it possible his admission of loving her was what set her off? He didn’t want to think it possible especially when she admitted that she might actually love him back.

The distance, now forcefully put between them was not making their bond happy in any form. It felt worse than before because now he knew what it was like to have her beside him. To have her accept him. But now it didn’t feel much like she accepted him. He grunted as he felt it twist and then couldn’t stop himself when he groaned in pain clutching the back of the couch.

“Finn!” Evie cried worriedly rushing towards her brother. “Finn! What’s wrong?”

“T-the bond,” he gritted out.

Evie grasped her brother by the arm trying to lead him to the couch to sit but he refused to move.

“What’s wrong with the bond?” Evie asked still trying to get Thorfinn to move. He didn’t answer, just gritted his teeth and practically sneered at the empty floo. He knew what this meant and his heart sank.

“She’s trying to reject it,” Draco answered entering the room and quickly coming to help Evie. “Come sit Thorfinn,” he instructed. The larger wizard scowled but didn’t refuse their aid any longer.

“Let me go get a pain potion,” Evie said.

“No, that won’t help,” Draco said sadly. “There’s no potion for this sort of pain.”

“Okay… so I’ll go talk to her then,” Evie tried.

“No Evie,” Thorfinn said gruffly.

“You’re in pain Finn!” she cried.

“Yes, but it’s rather obvious she wants some space Evie,” Thorfinn explained.

Evie huffed but then decided to try a different tactic. “Finn, if you’re in pain it means she’s in pain.Please let me just talk to her.”

Thorfinn was deeply conflicted. He knew Evie was right. If he was in pain so was she. He couldn’t stand that his mate was suffering but he didn’t want to push her further away by chasing after her like a mad man. It was Evie’s soft pleas that broke him.

“Fine, you can talk to her but just not right now,” he said stopping his sister from jumping into the floo.

“Why not?” She cried frustrated.

“Because she ran away to get some space and you jumping into the floo chasing after her is only going to cause her to panic more. Just give her some time, Evie,” Thorfinn pleaded.

Evie sighed but agreed, “Let’s get you back upstairs. I need a shower and a hangover potion,” she grumbled, “and then I will be speaking with her,” she said looking at her brother.

They all headed back upstairs, Thorfinn reassuring her sister and Draco once than once that he was okay. He turned to look around the room seeing the rumpled sheets on the bed; a small stack of books on _her_ night stand. There were little bits of her all over the room now. Little oddities here and there that once seemed to fill the space with warmth. Not wanting to dwell on it any further he grabbed a set of clothes and headed into the shower. Again, he tried to ignore the reminders of her; the bottles of shampoo, perfume and that ridiculous pink loofa of hers.

Showered and changed he headed back down. The pain in his chest was throbbing but he did his best not to focus on it. Evie and Draco were already seated in the kitchen when he arrived.

“Here, you look like you need this,” Evie said pushing a mug of steaming coffee into his hands.

He accepted it without a word. Evie fidgeted for only a moment longer before he finally sighed, “Go, he said gently.

She didn’t need to be told twice, all but jumping form her seat and leaving the room. There was the familiar roar of the floo and then silence. Thankfully Draco didn’t feel the need to fill the space with unnecessary chatter and so the two wizards just sat at the table sipping their coffee. Thorfinn wasn’t entirely how much time had passed but he had consumed three cups of coffee and counted all the tiles in the kitchen. Twice.

He had been on his forth or was it his fifth cup of coffee when Draco alerted him to his sister’s return.

“And?” Draco asked as Evie entered.

The heartbroken expression on Evie’s face said it all. He felt his heart sink and suddenly he didn’t want to hear what had transpired.

“Sh-she wouldn’t even open the door,” Evie mumbled.

“But you flooed there,” Draco said confused.

“She blocked the floo. I was diverted somewhere else and then I tried apparating into her apartment but she changed the wards.” Evie explained. “She wouldn’t even open the door.”

Thorfinn felt that ugly feeling twist as he realised that one of his greatest fears was now being realised. He had feared the day Hermione would soon realise he was not worthy of her. He sank a little further into his chair as the pain from his chest became almost crippling.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

She stumbled out of the floo into her dark and stuffy apartment – one that had been vacant for the many weeks she had been staying at Rowle Manor. Quickly, she ensured her wards were secure before altering them slightly and then shutting off the floo. With that, she tossed her wand aside and fell to her knees, the soft cushioning of the sofa just falling within her grasp as her panic finally and completely set in.

It felt like it was too much to fast – that it shouldn’t feel this good to be so comfortable with him so soon. So much had happened, so fast that Hermione felt there had really been no time to think any of it over. Thorfinn’s admittance – or confession- the previous night had somewhat shocked the reality back into her. She felt completely unearthed because she knew it was all happening very fast but she didn’t want it to stop and that scared her just as much as anything. She could see it, waking up every morning for the rest of her life with the brilliant burly wizard beside her. She had already come to think of Rowle Manor as her own and Hermione wasn’t entirely sure she could remember when that had happened. She could see the children they would have – all blond curly haired – grey –eyedchildren and _that_ did scare her. Never had a possibility of a future been so clear, so tempting to her and yet for reasons beyond her own understanding she felt like she didn’t deserve it. Or worse still that it might be taken away. She couldn’t bear the thought of that and it scared her again because she had fought a war, rode a fucking dragon and faced down an evil Dark Lord and yet none of those things had frightened her as much as the mere idea of a future that did not include Thorfinn Rowle. Hermione wasn’t entirely sure when and how she’d become so attached to Thorfinn Rowle but now that he’d finally put a name to their feelings, she was scared. The idea that he could love her so purely, so deeply astounded her. She had never had someone love her so completely without any reservations. She was a little ashamed to say then, that she didn’t quite know what to do in the face of that. She was supposed to know, she was the brightest witch of the age after all and yet … it was then that the devil’s doubts started festering in her mind. Perhaps it was too soon. Maybe magic did get it wrong. Was it even logical to just blindly trust something she couldn’t see? What certainties did she have that it wouldn’t end badly?

She gasped, involuntarily clutching at her chest as she felt the bond protest. The pain was damn near crippling and she clutched at the clothed ends of the sofa, gasping for breath. It felt like her heart was being ripped in two and erroneously Hermione took that as a sign for what she would possibly be saving herself from rather than what she was actually causing herself.

She choked and heaved and clutched at her heart until she had no more tears left to cry. Slowly she picked herself up, grabbed her wand and made her way to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water over her face, she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She made it to her bedroom, and with a quick flick of her wand, the curtains drew themselves together, throwing the room into darkness. Once under the covers, she clutched at her pillow and willed herself not to think about her Viking of a wizard. She tried desperately not to think about the pained look he had on his face as he watched her disappear knowing very well he couldn’t follow after her. She tried not to think about his pleas as she all but ran from him. But most of all she tried not to think about them – him and her – together because that made the heart clench and twist oh so painfully.

She must have dozed off because it was some time later that she woke to the sounds of heaving banging on her front door. She scurried to the door, her wand held tightly in her hand as she listened to the person on the other side.

“Hermione!” Evie cried from the other side of the door.

Hermione jumped back a little, her heart breaking more at the sound of her dear friend sounding so distraught.

“Hermione please, open the door,” Evie begged.

Hermione bit her lip, holding back her tears.

“I know you’re in there. Please… just talk to me.” Evie pleaded.

“Evie,” Hermione said softly not entirely sure that her friend would hear her but when Evie said nothing for a moment Hermione knew she had heard her.

“Hermione please open the door,” Evie replied.

“Evie … I can’t,” Hermione whispered. “I’m sorry. Please… it’s just …” she sucked in a breath, trying to steady herself.

The pain, she had quickly realised had not gone away. It was like a lingering nightmare- rearing its ugly head again, more forcefully now that she was awake.

“I want to help. Please, I know you’re in pain,” Evie said trying to reassure her friend. “You and Finn don’t have to suffer like this. Tell me how I can help.”

Hermione gasped remembering the strong link of their bond. If she was in pain then so was he. She grimaced guilty but yet she was still unable to open the door. Hermione feared if she did then Evie, would talk her onto going back to Rowle Manor with her and she was not ready for that.

“Evie… there’s nothing you can do.” She said and silent tears fell when she heard her friend’s heartbroken objections. “Please Evie … go home,” was all she could say before she threw up a silencing charm. As the charm fell around her, Hermione collapsed against the door, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them closely as she sobbed, painful wretched cries- though whether the pain was from the actual bond or her heart – Hermione was not sure.

It was some time later that Hermione picked herself of the floor and moved back into the comfort of her bed. But it didn’t feel the same. The sheets didn’t wrap her cosily like Thorfinn’s did. His scent didn’t linger on the pillows soothing her and there was the deafening silence that would have been filled with his steady heartbeat under her ear. This … self-imposed exile felt all _wrong_ and yet rather stubbornly she told herself it was right. So she stayed there in the fortress she had constructed of her own stubbornness as the days bled together. She rarely left the bed, only to do the necessities like occasionally eat and shower. She wasn’t entirely sure how many days had passed since she had fled from Rowle Manor. She did know that Evie made a visit at least once every day, knocking on the closed door with such resilience, Hermione had to admire her for it. But even that stopped too. The silence that followed seemed to haunt Hermione.

Evie had been a good friend, and she certainly didn’t mean to hurt her but there was very little she felt she could do in the way of that. Evie’s silence brought a painful realisation to Hermione. In this situation she would have instinctively called on her parent – had almost dialled their number when she realised there would be no one on the other side to answer. She needed her friends. But Harry had reacted so badly to the news that she had little faith he would understand without reacting in much the same way. She knew Ron would take it badly. He was still much too sore from the war. Like all of them, he too was still recovering from the war, but he seemed particularly more volatile in his handling of any changes that had come recently. So Harry and Ron were out of the question. Hermione had been at one stage quite close with Ginny, but when the war ended and eventually Ron and Hermione had parted ways, Ginny and Hermione’s friendship seemed to share some of that distance too. Hermione knew she could call on Evie, that the witch would come without question – of that she had no doubts. But she didn’t want to put her friend in the middle of this. It seemed cruelly unfair. Hermione knew who she had to call. She was obstinately refusing to do so. Her pride wounded her too much to admit she needed _his_ help. As though being summoned by her thoughts, there was a knock at her door.

“Open the door, Granger,” he called. His knocking was forcefully and loud making no mistake that he would quietly go away.

“No, Malfoy,” she refused, standing before her door wrapped in the blanket she took of the bed.

“Fucking hell, don’t you think you’ve punished yourself enough?” he asked and she could practically see the sneer on his face through the door.

She scoffed, “Fuck off Malfoy,” she said rudely.

“I would love to Granger,” he said, “But you’ve gone and made a right mess of things haven’t you?” Hermione scowled at this. “You stupid little witch. Trying to run from a soul bond?” he mocked. “I thought we’ve been through this!” he huffed.

She narrowed her eyes angrily at him, “Go. Away. Malfoy.” She gritted out. “I am in no mood for your mockery today.”

“Oh my dear naïve Gryffindor,” He taunted, “It’s not me who’s made a mockery of anything. You’re the one hiding. Where’s that bloody Gryffindor courage you’re all going on about then?” He didn’t wait for an answer instead he talked on sounding annoyingly smug, “I really thought we’d been through all this the first time you tried to run from your bond.” He reminded her.

Hermione bit her lip remembering that time too. Draco had been there to talk her through all this when it had still been so new… newer. At that time she hadn’t thought what she would do after she accepted the bond. She honestly didn’t believe it would take so well between her and Thorfinn. Not wanting to think about the look of utter anguish on Thorfinn’s face, she scowled and turned her attention back to the door.

“Why are you here, Malfoy?” she snapped.

“Well I would think that was obvious,” he said condescendingly. When she said nothing, he continued, “I’m here to talk.”

“No, you’re trying to pick a fight,” Hermione answered knowingly. “Rather poorly too.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Yes, so it would seem,” he hummed in agreement and immediately Hermione was on alert. He never gave in so easily.

Too late she realised what his now painfully obvious attempts at baiting her into a fight had been all about; distraction. He snorted when he realised she must have figured it out, but it was too late. She could already feel the wards crumbling down around her and he broke through them. How could she have forgotten that he was just as smart as she was? That he was a Slytherin, cunning and sneaky to his very core?She heard the distinct click of the lock as he spelled the door open and she blindly looked around for her wand and then grumbled when she realised she didn’t quite remember where she had dropped it all those days ago.

Draco strode into her apartment, looking annoyingly smug as he kicked the door shut behind him.

“Why hello, Granger,” he greeted cheerfully, “You look like shit by the way.” he added and then walked passed her into the living room.

“Get out Malfoy!” she seethed watching as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

“No,” he simply said.

She growled, “Yes! You can’t just break into somebody’s home and have your way just cause you’re Draco fucking Mal-“

“Sit down, Hermione,” he said sternly, “or I will spell you to the chair.”

She narrowed her eyes again, “You wouldn’t dare,” calling his bluff.

“Oh you will find that I will.” He warned her, “now sit.” He ordered. When she didn’t move, he grinned not even a little perturbed by her stubbornness as he did exactly as he had threatened, spelling her to the armchair.

“Malfoy! What the fuck!” she cried outraged.

“I did warn you,” he said nonchalantly. “Now let’s talk.”

She scowled but didn’t say anything and this time Draco did sigh in resigned frustration. He had of course expected her to be difficult.

“Don’t you think your stubbornness has done enough damage already?” he asked raising a perfect brow.

“A bit ironic that you of all people should ask me that?” she snapped unkindly.

He scowled, “Look, I’m here because – according to Evie we’re friends,” he said the word slowly almost testing in on his tongue, “And I believe you know how much we Slytherin’s value friendship. I know you’re trying to pick a fight in what – the hopes that I’ll go away quietly? Yeah well that’s not going to happen,” he scoffed, “So quit being a bitch and let me help you.” He said earnestly.

Hermione bit her lip as she listened to his words, hating how true they were.There was no point in trying to fool Draco into a fight to distract from – well everything else – he was too smart for that.

“Hermione,” he prompted and Hermione was momentarily surprised at the gentleness.

She took a shuddering breath, avoiding his steely gaze. “It felt like it was all too much,” she finally admitted. “This is happening so fast and I’m just supposed to trust it?” Hermione asked disbelievingly.

“Yes,” Draco answered. ‘We’ve talked about this before, Hermione,’ he reminded her.

‘This is different!’ she argued.

‘Different how?’ he asked.

‘We…. It wasn’t … ‘ Hermione struggled to get out the right words. She huffed in frustration and tried again, ‘I didn’t know him then! When you said give it a go and to trust my magic, I didn’t think I would actually fa - …’ she stopped in mild panic again. ‘It’s not right!’

‘Fall in love?’ Draco questioned wisely and she nodded before she scoffed at the idea because how could that be possible? It was too soon! “Look, Hermione I know that someone of your heritage can find all this difficult to accept – “

“Someone of my heritage? What the bloody hell! I thought we were over that blood purity shit, Draco Malfoy!” Hermione scolded.

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t mean it like that! No! Shut up you insufferable witch and let me explain!” He chided. Hermione looked rather sullen but said nothing further. He exhaled and said, “What I meant was simply that I’ve spent my entire life around magic. I’ve always known about its existence so it’s easier for me, for Evie and for Thorfinn to trust what it tells us. We’ve spent our entire lives listening to and obeying our magic. It’s guided us, protected us and nurtured us so it’s easier for us to trust it inexplicably. But you weren’t given that chance. You didn’t truly know and trust in your magic until you were eleven because you didn’t know of its existence. So trusting it without question doesn’t come so naturally to you.”

Hermione frowned not agreeing with his claims though some part of her rebelliously knew he was probably right.

“But I do trust it,” she stubbornly insisted.

“No you don’t,” Draco countered. He held up his hand to stop her protests. “If you did, you wouldn’t be here, alone clutching at your chest like you want to rip our heart out.”

Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back her gasp at the fairly accurate description. She decided not to say anything.

“Tell me now, how much of pain are you really in?” He asked worriedly.

Hermione swallowed, her head dipping as she exhaled painfully. “Why is it worse than before?” she murmured. “We’ve only been apart a few days and it hurts worse than all those months we were apart. Why?”

Draco sighed, “Because you started accepting the bond and then very swiftly rejected it. It’s more painful now because it’s trying to tell you that you’re making a terrible mistake by forcing yourselves apart. Listen to your magic, Hermione.”

“It’s that easy?” she asked cautiously.

“Yes,” Draco answered.

“Doesn’t it seem too fast?” she asked cautiously. “How can I possibly feel this way about someone I hadn’t even spoke three words to a couple of months ago? It’s utterly ridiculous! It’s … it’s …. –”

“Magic,” Draco told her.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a closet romantic, Draco Malfoy,” she teased a little.

“Not quite,” he smirked, “But I imagine it must be nice to have someone to love you in the capacity that Thorfinn does.” He replied.

Hermione felt her stomach swoop at that because how could she ever doubt that?

“I panicked,” she admitted, “It’s … it’s never felt like this before.”

“It’s not supposed to. It’s the difference between just being with someone and that someone being your bonded better half – your soulmate,” Draco told her wisely.

“Yes, but how can that be? We were only bonded together because of some freak accident during the war!” Hermione argued.

“You really believe that?” He asked frowning, “That this is just some coincidence? You forget how the bond works. It will only bond you to someone who is your exact match. Call it whatever the fuck you want to but it’s no mere accident that found you and Thorfinn buried under that rubble.”

“So I don’t have any choice in anything? Is that what you’re saying?” Hermione questioned almost angrily.

Draco groaned, “That’s not the – fucking hell – you have a choice Hermione. You’ve always had a choice but right now you’re choosing to be apart from your mate. You’re choosing to reject the bond and in doing so you’re choosing this pain you’re inflicting on the _both_ of you,” he stressed. “You’re choosing not to trust your magic and your instincts.”

“It can’t be that simple,” Hermione argued weakly.

“But it is,” Draco insisted. 

“What if it’s not? What if we get hurt?” she asked teary eyed.

“Thorfinn is not going to hurt you and it’s not just because of the bond. But you already know this,” he sighed. “The only one hurting you is well… you.”

She was silent because she really had no response argument to that. Draco was right. Merlin help her.

“What do I do, Draco?” Hermione asked in a small voice.

“Trust your magic. And you’ll know what to do,” he advised.

She didn’t have to guess what it was her magic wanted her to do – on what she wanted to do. She smiled, taking a reassuring breath and then turned to her friend.

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile.

He shrugged nonchalantly but Hermione knew it mean more. She rose from her seat and started moving towards the floo when Draco stopped her.

“Perhaps a shower and a change of clothes first?” he suggested with a smug smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded before backpedalling to the bathroom. She had to make this right. Draco was right, they had suffered too much. She had chosen this stubborn path and now she had to make it right. She vowed to never again feel this ache, praying as she did so that her wizard was as forgiving of her as much as he loved her.

* * *

_Song: Whatever it takes - Imagine Dragons_


	10. Perfect

* * *

**_Perfect_ **

_I know we’ll be alright this time_

_Darling just hold my hand_

_Be my girl and I’ll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

* * *

It strummed through her, their bond, making her magic sing, more than ever as the distance between them remained so small. She had now given up trying to ignore the pull of their bond. She felt the hum of approval as she moved through Rowle Manor looking for her mate. She didn’t get very far as she heard the gentle tinkering of the piano echoing through the empty house. She followed it and found that it lead to the drawing room. The room which had been dressed in soothing colours of beige and cream was now bathed in soft sunlight. She had not been gone for too long but oh how she missed this room with the large sofa’s that filled the space before the fireplace. And his impressive black piano which sat before the window at the far end of the room. He was seated before it now, his fingers dancing expertly across the keys as the gentle music filled the room. She knew the moment he realised she was there, his back stiffening just a little. But he didn’t turn around or acknowledge her, he merely continued playing. Hermione didn’t say anything, simply kicking off her shoes as she padded across the carpet towards him. With each step she took towards him, she felt her magic pulse a little faster.

She came to stand beside the piano with keen eyes watching as he played. His eyes were closed she noticed, a serenity that she had missed and no doubt was absent in the time they had spent apart. Hermione took the time then to take in her mate. Though he looked serene, no doubt their bond somewhat appeased by the distance she had closed physically, Hermione could see it was not the whole truth. His muscles usually relaxed were now taut with tension.His long blond hair which was just a wild as hers which she had come to love, she noticed rather amusedly was tied in a bun again. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and she could see his Azkaban tattoo peeking out. His sleeves rolled up to sit comfortably just past his elbows with his mark on full display. It was faded and looked far less imposing that she could ever remember.

He could feel her heavy stare on the ugly blemish on his arm, his eyes opening immediately catching hers. She didn’t back down, only looking at him more intently. He stopped playing then wondering how much it bothered her.

“Don’t stop,” she requested gently, “it was beautiful.”

And it was. Hermione released then what a gifted musician he was. Despite his burliness and distinct Viking like appearance, he possessed a great deal of grace and gentleness. It was clear through his music, gentle notes that spoke volumes of all the things he couldn’t.

Thorfinn nodded and smiled when she shuffled to sit down beside him on the bench. He played two more pieces for her, neither saying a word as they simply enjoyed the music. When he hit the last note, it echoed and lingered in the air for just a moment longer, he turned to her with curious eyes.

“You ran away, Hermione,” he said plainly. It was his tone more than his words that pained her.

Hermione felt her stomach twist but couldn’t bring herself to deny it. She noticed with a heavy pang that he had called her Hermione rather than his preferred nickname. He didn’t say anything for a long moment and Hermione wondered how angry he was at her. Their bond told her that it was excruciating for them to be apart.What she suffered, he suffered too and she wondered just how forgiving her Viking could be. She felt his finger under her chin as he tipped it up so she could look at him; her chocolate eyes meeting his grey.

“Why?” he asked.

“I got scared,” she mumbled.

He felt his heart crumble at her words, “Of me?” he asked in a low voice.

“No!” she cried quickly, “I know you won’t hurt me. Oddly enough you’re the one person I trust to never hurt me.”

“Then what is it?” he asked confused.

“The bond,” she answered. “It scared me. It’s all so much to take in and it was happening so fast.” She explained.

“That is the nature of love and magic, Duchess,” he said softly.

“I know,” she said. “I’m not afraid anymore.”

Thorfinn smiled, his hand cupping her cheek as he ran his thumb across he cheek. “I was so worried about what this bond would do to me and what I would be with it that I didn’t think about what it would mean if I didn’t have it,” she said reaching up to grasp his bearded cheeks. “I completely forgot that I’m a witch and should trust my instincts.” She said with a little laugh.

“And what do your instincts tell you?” he questioned.

“To trust the bond,” she answered, “To trust you.”

Thorfinn smiled and then his lips were on hers, claiming them with a ferocity that had her magic singing again. His one hand delved into her hair while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Her fingers scratched at his beard earning an appreciative growl from him. There was some shifting and then she was straddling him across the bench. His fingers dug into her legs as her muscles clenched around him. He kissed her fervently as if she were the very air he needed to breathe. The very thing he had gone without for far too long. Her hands moved from his beard into his hair and she growled in frustration when she found it was tied up and away from her hungry fingers. She didn’t have time to think it over much as his lips left her, dancing along her jaw and down her neck. She felt the obvious reaction rub against her heated centre. Moaning in delight, Hermione rubbed herself against his straining cock and he groaned, unable to stop the rocking of his own hips.

Hermione needed more, craved more and it was with that that her fingers deftly worked the buttons on his shirt. He grinned at her eagerness and didn’t object when she started pushing the shirt down his arms until it fell to the floor. Her fingers scraped across his bare chest earning a growl from him. Thorfinn’s hands delved under her shirt, his fingers teasing at her skin until he swiftly caught the end of her jumper, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor with his shirt. He smirked appreciatively when he took in the black lace bra.His hands skimmed down her sides until they grasped her buttock and then he was standing, holding her securely in his arms as he walked them to the couch. Hermione wrapped her legs around Thorfinn’s broad hips.

Hermione felt him lower her to the couch, her legs still wrapped around his waist; his hard length throbbing against her thigh. His lips moved along her neck down her chest as his hands ran the length of her back expertly unclasping her bra and flinging it aside. She moaned as Thorfinn kissed his way down her body. Hermione gasped, arching her back of the couch as he took a pert nipple in his mouth. The weight of him felt glorious as he pressed her further into the couch. She gasped again as his tongue flicked her nipple while his other hand skimmed patterns across her abdomen. She groaned in frustration when she felt him move away.

“Thorfinn,” she pleaded softly.

“Shh love,” he soothed his voice rough with unbridled lust.

“Why did you stop?” she asked breathily.

“Because I’ll be damned if the first time we’re together is on the couch in the middle of the drawing room” Thorfinn told her.

“I don’t care,” Hermione assured him reaching for him and trying to pull him back to her.

“But I do,” he said gently. He grasped her hands firmly in his, holding her still.

Hermione looked up at him and she was left speechless as the tenderness in his touch and the thoughtfulness he was currently showing. He leaned down and kissed her again, deeply and without any reservations. His hands moved down her body, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist once more and then quite suddenly, he rose from the couch, holding Hermione firmly to him. She gasped in surprise and clutched at him out of instinct. She knew he wouldn’t drop her and the heat of his skin pressed flush against her as he held her was all she could focus on. He started walking then, with her wrapped around him like she weighed nothing at all. He kissed her all while walking them out of the room, surprising her when they didn’t bump into any furniture. His lips trailed along her jaw as he began climbing the stairs. She moaned appreciatively and without much thought rocked against him. The simple action had him groaning and then Hermione felt herself being pressed up against the wall. Thorfinn let his hands grip her buttocks, his fingers pressing into the denim of her jeans. Hermione whimpered when his lips danced over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Her hands wrapped around his neck, anchoring her to him and her head fell back, softly hitting the wall.

“Thorfinn,” Hermione whispered. “Bed. Now.” She gritted and then gasped when he squeezed her thighs again. “Now,” she all but pleaded.

He didn’t need to be told twice, pulling them away from the wall and walking them to his bedroom. With little fuss, he managed to open the door and then kick it shut with this foot. He paused then looking up at Hermione as he held her firmly within his arms. They were both breathless and panting heavily. His witch donned a pretty blush and her hair was as unruly as ever. They never looked away as he walked them to the bed and Hermione’s finger’s grazed his cheeks gently. He placed her in the middle of the bed and she didn’t waste any time in pulling him closer, their lips meeting in a familiar dance. His mouth moved down to her breasts, taking in her nipple in his mouth once more. His fingers trailed along her abdomen once more, over all the little scars she had acquired during the war before they settled on her waist. His fingers gripped her waist securely before they moved, flicking open the button of her jeans. He released her nipple and Hermione groaned but then he was kissing his way back down her body and tugging her jeans off as he did so. Hermione gasped when she felt the cool sting of his belt against the heat of her skin as he reclaimed her lips. She rocked her hips against him and he bit her lip in response. Her fingers danced over his taut muscles, along his shoulders and down his arms. Thorfinn looked down at his witch, stealing his breath again. He followed her eyes as they took in the true build of him with his tattoos on full display. His Azkaban prisoner number had been tattooed a little high on his right peck while the Rowle family crest was on his left, just over his heart. His dark mark was the one he hated the most. He had braced himself over her, his hands supporting him in such a way that they were placed near Hermione’s head. She smiled, that beautiful smile of hers and then turned and pressed a gentle kiss atop his dark mark. Thorfinn gasped in shock as he watched her. She leaned up, pressing another kiss to the tattoo of his Azkaban number and then lastly she placed her lips over the tattoo of the Rowle family crest; over his heart.

Thorfinn latched a hand into her curls, pulling her closer as his kissed her; hard. He kissed her hard and with all that he had as he pushed her back onto the sheets. He felt her fingers fidgeting with his belt and then she was unzipping him. He growled against her lips and rocked his hips against her as she scraped her fingers across his abdomen. Thorfinn hissed and buried his face into the crook of her neck when she reached down and grasped his cock in her hand.

“Fuck,” he groaned into her ear as she pumped him once and then a second time.

She didn’t have time to gloat as she felt his fingers squeeze her hips almost in warming before gathering her lacy panties in his fist. She gasped in shock when she heard the tearing of fabric.

“Thorfinn! I liked those,” she scolded, though its heat was lost when he bit down on the sweet spot on her neck and she gasped in delight.

He chuckled, “They were in my way,” he said letting the ruined undergarment fall to the floor.

Hermione scowled but whatever response she had died on her lips when she felt his fingers tease along her inner thigh. She looked at him, his grey eyes drinking her in. His hand sneaked closer and closer to where she needed him and she found she was on the precipice of begging. He smirked and moved down to kiss her inner thigh. Her breath hitched as she felt his lips move closer and closer.

“Thorfinn Please!” she finally cried out.

Much to her chagrin he chuckled and then she rocked her hips against his hold. He seemed to have had enough of playing with her because the next time she cried out he gave into her demands.

“Gods, Thorfinn please!” she cried.

He grasped her thigh, pulling it a little further apart before his mouth descended on her. She gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulder and then moving to his hair; her fingers working to finally free his hair from its bun. Hermione felt the scratch of his beard against her delicate skin and revelled in the roughness of it. Her hips buckled under his ministrations and then he withdrew his tongue drawing a long whine from his witch.

“No… don’t stop, “ she begged.

He kissed the inner of her thigh before looking up at her. Thorfinn thrust one finger into her wet warmth and Hermione threw her head back onto the soft mattress. He thrust two and she was grasping at his hair almost painfully. He pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm, drawing it out in slow long thrusts. He kissed her hip as she rocked against him and then his tongue was delving into her warmth again. A few careful thrusts and a wicked flick of her clit with his tongue and Hermione was crying out her release. It stole her heart and breath and when she looked down, she saw him watching her lose herself in the pleasure he had brought her. He kissed his way back up her body, as he pulled his fingers from her, his mouth nipping and sucking at the gentle, supple flesh as he moved.

Hermione ran her hands down the toned chest of her Viking before tugging at his jeans. He got the message and soon was shuffling out of it and throwing it to the floor. She wasn’t at all surprised at his lack of underwear. Her hand found his hardened length once more, this time pumping with more force. He gritted his teeth at the glorious feeling of her hands around him. She looked down, biting her lip with trepidation as she took in his size. Thorfinn pressed a kiss to her head, gaining her attention once more.

“We can stop here,” he offered softy. Though his grey eyes were ablaze with need, and despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his witch, he wanted her to want it just as much. If that meant stopping here now until she was ready, it was something he would willing do.

“No,” Hermione said, “I don’t want to stop. I want you. All of you.” Thorfinn kissed her, his hand grasping at her curls.“It’s just … you’re so big… I…” he kissed her again stealing her worries from her.

“We’ll fit,” he promised, “It will be perfect.”

Hermione nodded and then continued to pump his length until she felt his hand stopping hers. He moved her hands aside, his fingers teasing her clit as he did so, making her moan. He grasped her left leg, wrapping it around his waist as he aligned them.

“Love, look at me,” he ordered gently. Hermione’s eyes flew open to meet his grey. He pressed their foreheads together and then pushed into her warmth. Their magic hummed at their unity, filling the air around them. Thorfinn stilled, inhaling sharply, allowing Hermione the chance to get accustomed to him. Her warmth was divine and he had to strongly resist the urge to buck his hips a little more firmly at that moment. Hermione gasped having never felt so content before. It ached for a moment, the size of him something she had never had before. But then the ache became more of a humming need and all she wanted was for him to move again. He kissed fervently along her jaw and at the hollow of her neck. He bit down once and then licked it over and then Hermione rocked her hips against his.

“Move,” she whispered urgently.

So he did. He pulled out and thrust back into her. She moaned throwing her head back as he pulled out again and then promptly thrust in. He set a slow almost tortuous pace, revelling in the feel of her wet warmth around him.

“Fuck,” he swore and she met his thrust with equal fever. Again and again and again. “Gods woman, you’re fucking perfect,” he groaned huskily into her ear.

Hermione threw her head back, releasing a throaty groan as he hit a particular spot. His hands found her breasts once more, squeezing them as she wrapped her other leg around him.

“Thorfinn,” she sang her voice low and quivering, “More! Gods! Yes!” she cried as he thrust harder.

His hand moved down her body, grasping her hip firmly in his hold. He held her down and pulled out looking at her then. She whined opening her eyes ready to scold him but the look on his face had her words falling away almost immediately.

“Thorfinn,” she whispered and then he kissed her; so sweetly and delicately that she thought she might cry.

Hermione grasped his face in her hands as he kissed her, her fingers scratching against his beard. He pulled back only to press a kiss to her forehead before thrusting back into her.

Hermione moaned, her fingers slipping from his face to his shoulders and then along his back. “Thorfinn… p-please… faster…” she begged. Her hand slipped over her favourite wolf tattoo and Hermione swore she felt it tingle beneath her hand.

He complied, driving deeper thrusts into her and hissing when he felt her nails deliciously score against his back.

“Gods yes!” Hermione cried as she met his faster thrusts. His fingers tightened their grasp on her hip before they slipped further down. “T-Thorfinn!” she gasped when she felt his hand sneak down between them.

“Fuck duchess!’ he groaned as his rhythm fell more erratic. Their magic sang and hummed and bathed them in the protectiveness and love of their bond. They were uniquely aware of each other in that moment. Aware of every gasping breath, of every taut muscle, of every kiss and touch and of every frantic heartbeat they shared together. The tightness of her cunt, the pull of her muscles around his cock was a call to him. Hermione groaned at the twitch of his cock and Thorfinn knew she was close. His fingers picked up their pace, playing with her clit as she clutch at his shoulders, nails scraping down his back once more.

“Let go,” he told her pulling out, “Fuck love let go and come for me,” he demanded thrusting into her hard once more.

“T-Thorfinn!” Hermione cried desperately grasping at her Viking. She heard her heart pounding in her hears, its heavy beat matching every hard thrust of his.

“Yes! That’s it love. Let go!” he ordered kissing the sweet spot just below her ear. “Come for me, Hermione,” he murmured against her skin.

Hermione threw her head back against the soft blankets, crying out, “Oh Gods! Thorfinn!” as she fell apart on his cock. Her release was staggering and all consuming.

His rhythm lost to them then and it was her name falling from his lips that had him joining her in completion; white light flooding their senses as Thorfinn spilled himself in her as they found nirvana together. He collapsed then and Hermione hummed in delight as the feel of him flush against her. He pressed kisses to her jaw and into her hair as his heart raced against hers. Thorfinn looked down at his witch, flushed and sweaty from their love making. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly both grinning when they felt the familiar hum of their bond.

“Promise me Duchess,” Thorfinn said sincerely, “You’ll never leave me. Promise me you won’t run from this. I… I don’t think I can handle this pain again.” He said absently rubbing at his chest.

Hermione stilled his movements with her hand, “I promise my Viking,” she said with a small teasing smile though her eyes expressed the serious of everything, “I’m done running.”

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yes I’m sure,” Hermione told him, “This is where I belong,” she said her words falling against his lips as she rocked against him. He growled and she felt his cock twitch still buried deep in her.

“Promise?” he demanded his lips a hairs breath away from hers.

“I promise. I’m yours Thorfinn Rowle; now and until the end of time,” Hermione vowed.

He closed the gap between them, kissing her hard and full of passion. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away, grinning at her before they finally pulled apart. Thorfinn reached for the blanket, pulling it over them.

His fingers intertwined in her hair as he brought his lips back to her, kissing her languidly. Hermione sighed in content and then turned ever so slightly to look at him.

“Should we really get so comfortable now?” Hermione asked him, “Where is Evie?”

Thorfinn chuckled, “Evie’s not due back till much later tonight. We’ll be okay.”

Hermione snuggled against Thorfinn, laying her head on his chest. The steady hum of his heartbeat soon melted into a hushed lullaby as his fingers drew lazy patterns on her skin. She felt her eyes droop and the last conscious thing she remembered was Thorfinn pressing a kiss to her head as she finally gave into sleep.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

It was much later when she woke. She shuffled a little beneath the warmth of the sheet and smiled when she felt his hand reach for her, pulling her closer. She rolled over and saw that Thorfinn was still asleep. It had ben unconsciously done, reaching for her like that. She rested her chin atop his chest, taking him in as he slept. He looked completely at peace.

“You’re staring,” he mumbled sleepily though not opening his eyes.

Hermione laughed, “It’s kind of hard not to,” she admitted.

He opened his eyes at this, smirking at her words. Hermione rolled her eyes immediately sensing she was giving too much to his ego.

“Is that so?” Thorfinn teased.

“Hmm, you’re very pretty Viking,” Hermione said with a little giggle. 

Thorfinn scowled and pinched her hip causing her to gasp in surprise. 

“I am very many things love, but pretty is not one of them.” He told her feigning offence.

“Is that so?” She mocked him. 

He rolled them over until he was hovering over her, “Yes,” 

“What would these very many things be?” She asked coyly. 

“Hmm well sexy would be a good start,” he said placing a kiss below her left ear, “handsome ... devilishly handsome actually,” he murmured against her skin as he placed a kiss below her right ear, “irresistible,” he said with a cocky smile as he kissed the hollow of the neck over the mark he had made earlier. Hermione’s breath hitched as his tongue traced over the mark. “dangerous,” he said this with a little bite to her soft skin, “sinful,” he murmured running his tongue over the bite mark. Hermione hummed under him, her skin tingling with need. He kissed her again, gently nipping at the delicate skin. She gasped, her hands running into his hair to hold him against her, “See many many things. Not pretty,” he told her. “Pretty is for little boys. I am no little boy,” he said with a devilish smirk, rocking his hips against hers as a reminder. She bit her lip, holding back her moan as she looked into eyes, the beauty of the grey startling her a little. 

“You forgot one more thing,” Hermione said huskily.

“What’s that?” Thorfinn asked. 

“Mine,” she replied. 

“Yours ?” He asked. 

“Hmm you’re mine.” She said wrapping her around his neck. 

Thorfinn grinned down at her kissing her sweetly. 

Hermione took the moment to flip them so he was on his back and she was straddling him. Thorfinn was only momentarily shocked before settling back against the covers. Hermione grasped the sheets around her trying to cover up and Thorfinn laughed. “I’ve seen it all duchess,” he reminded her. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his chest. He was quick to grab her wrist though holding it against his heart. He placed his other hand under his head as he watched her. Hermione bit her lip in thought as her eyes grazed over him properly. The hand he held fell flat against his chest and she wriggled it a little until she was tracing over his tattoo again. 

“Did it hurt?” She asked gently. 

Thorfinn sighed watching her finger trace over the Azkaban tag forever marring his skin. 

“Not as much as the things I did to deserve it,” he replied remorseful.

“How did they? I mean was it like when you took the mark?” She asked uncertainly.

“The charm they use to engrave the numbers is a quick one. It hurts but it’s over fairly quickly. Can’t have your prisoners exposed to wand work for too long,” he all but sneered but then quickly recovered, “Not at all like taking the mark.” He told her.

“And it can’t ever be removed?” She asked 

“No,” he said bitterly, “being convicted to Azkaban is very serious. It’s not done lightly ... or rather it shouldn’t be done lightly. The ministry likes to keep track of those who’ve been inside and come out. This is their way of making sure we’re always a reminder of our crimes. It’s their way of keeping us in line so to speak.” 

Hermione inhaled sharply at the blatant prejudice of it all, “That’s not fair! How can you learn to be better if you’re constantly reminded of your past mistakes?”

Thorfinn sighed and his hand reached up to cup her cheek, “No, what I did was unfair. It was cruel and evil and I deserved what I got.” 

“But you’re not that man anymore,” Hermione argued. 

“Perhaps not,” Thorfinn conceded, “but it doesn’t change why I’m a convicted criminal.” 

Hermione reached for his hand still cupping her cheek. She held it against her face and then turned her face to press a kiss to his hand. She noticed then that it was his left hand. Slowly she brought it down and held it firmly in both her tiny hands. Her fingers moved along the shape of the faded scar. Tracing it delicately. She heard Thorfinn’s breath hitch as he watched her intently. 

“Do you regret it?” She asked looking into his blue eyes. 

“No,” he answered and Hermione noted he didn’t look ashamed just sombre. “I joined to save my sister. I’d do it again if I had to. There was no choice about it.” He explained. 

“You sacrificed yourself for your sister?” Hermione asked awed. They had never truly talked about his time as a Death Eater.

Thorfinn closed his eyes hoping Hermione would understand but knew he couldn’t blame her if she didn’t. “My father failed the dark lord and one of us was made to join.” 

“As punishment?” Hermione clarified. She frowned as she thought of Draco and knowing he was made to join because his father had failed the Dark Lord too. She wondered how many others had been forced the same punishment. 

“Yes. To show we were still loyal to the cause. If I didn’t join he would have taken Evie. Put this horrid thing on her arm and done much worse things to her than he ever did to me.” Thorfinn explained. “I couldn’t let that happen.” He cleared his throat and then continued, “So no I don’t regret that I had to take the mark. I’m just sorry that I had to hurt so many people in the process of protecting my sister.”

Hermione smiled fondly, “You love your sister very much.”

Thorfinn grinned, a light filling him as he thought of his sister, “She’s been my whole world. The only reason I survived being a Death Eater is because of her,” he explained honestly. “Evie’s been the only good in my life for a very long time. I asked her once, how she’d ever forgive me for all the horrible evil things I was doing”

Hermione leaned forward resting her chin on his chest as she listened to him, “What did she say?”

Thorfinn chuckled, “She said I needed to quit whining; that it was war and there were far worse monsters doing far worse things. She …” he sucked in a deep breath perhaps still in awe of his sister, “She said I should be worried about surviving because what she’d never forgive is if I died.”

Hermione laughed a little at that, “Hmm that does sound like something Evie would say.”

Thorfinn threaded a hand through her curls as he met her steady gaze. He seemed lost in his thoughts. They couldn’t have been too pleasant as a frown grew, upsetting his otherwise handsome face.While she didn’t want to interrupt him, Hermione couldn’t stand the pained look on his face. Her fingers reached for his face, caressing his beard gently. He looked down at her, as if forgetting for a moment where he was. She didn’t say anything, merely waited for him to share whatever it was that was weighing so heavy on his soul. She felt it through their bond, the uneasiness growing harsher with each passing moment.

“She forgave me,” he half whispered, “I became a monster to a monster and she still forgave me. Still looked at me like I was her big brother, still believed I hung the moon and stars if I told her so.”

“She loves you,” Hermione simply said. “She forgave you because she knew that despite it all, whatever you did was because you love and wanted to protect her.”

“Can you?” He asked running his thumb cross her cheek.

“Love you or forgive you?” Hermione asked.

“Both.”

“I forgive you, Thorfinn,” Hermione said. “I forgave you some time ago.”

“Why?” he wondered.

“You did a lot of things that you’re not proud of and perhaps I wouldn’t be too happy with, but it was war. There’s no other explanation for it.” She explained.

“How?” he asked baffled, “”How can you forgive me? Your friends aren’t wrong. I am not a good man, Princess. What I am is a selfish awful man who did terrible things, terrible evil thing –“

Hermione placed her hand over his mouth to stop him, “You are a good man Thorfinn. You might be many things but evil is not one of them. You made mistakes like everyone else. Your saving grace is that you do feel guilty over it. That tells me you aren’t evil but was simply left with no choice.”

“You can’t possibly believe that,” He scoffed.

Hermione frowned, “Are you questioning my intelligence Rowle?”

“In this case I might be,” he snipped.

Hermione scratched a little harshly at his beard. “I’m not saying you didn’t make mistakes or bad decisions. I’m simply saying I chose to see you as the man you are today rather than the Death Eater you were.”

“And you could forgive that too?” He asked, “The fact that I was a Death Eater is forgivable in your books?” he questioned dubiously.

“To save your sister? Yes I think I could forgive that,” She answered. “I’d be hypocrite if I could forgive Draco and not you for doing the very same thing.”

Thorfinn sighed, “But you’re not soul bonded to Malfoy,” he said. “Your friends will tell you this is wrong. I am the big bad evil Death Eater, Duchess. They will tell you that you deserve someone better and they won’t be wrong.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “They need to learn to trust me more. I am the brightest witch of the age not for nothing.”

“Hermione,” He said shocking her with his use of her first name, “I am serious.”

“So am I,” she said evenly. “I told you Thorfinn, I trust my magic. It would not have bonded me to someone who did not deserve my love.”

“You think I deserve that?” he asked his voice low and almost hesitant.

“Yes,” Hermione answered looking at him.

“Do you?” Thorfinn asked.

“Do I what?” she asked in turn.

“Do you love me?”

Hermione bit her lip, not because she did not know her answer but because she didn’t know what his reaction might be. His almost declaration of this very thing had her running nearly a week ago. She knew what his answer would be if she had to ask the same question to him.

“If I do?” she asked instead.

Thorfinn grasped her face a little tighter his thumb teasing her lip, “I told you Duchess. I am a selfish man. Despite what you might believe I know I don’t deserve you.” He said seriously, causing Hermione to frown. She was about to object when his thumb ran across her lips again, stalling them. “But if you say you do, I am selfish enough to accept it, selfish enough to keep you even though I don’t deserve to.”

Hermione smiled pushing herself a little up so she hovered just above his lips. Her curls fell in a wild curtain around them.

“Oh my Viking,” she whispered softly, “Didn’t anyone tell you?”

“Tell me what?” he asked frowning.

“Sometimes, you’re allowed to be selfish in love,” she whispered, her lips now a hairs breath from his.

“That doesn’t sound right,” he mused.

“Questioning my intelligence again, Viking?” Hermione challenged.

She felt the rumble of his chest against hers as he laughed and Hermione grasped his face, pulling him closer as she kissed him. He relinquished control to her almost immediately. His hand settled on her hip, rubbing soothing circles as she set the pace of the kiss, slow and full of something unspoken. Hermione pulled away, reluctantly if only for the need to breathe. Her forehead rested against his and their laboured breathing filled the quiet space around them. 

“You should know that if we’re going to share a life together, there are three things you should never question,” she advised.

“And what would those three things be exactly?” he asked trying to ignore his heart soaring at her inferences of a life together.

“My loyalty,” Hermione answered holding one finger up, “My intelligence,” she said holding up a second finger, “And my love,” she finished holding up the third finger. “Think you can remember that Viking?” she teased slightly.

“Seems simple enough,” Thorfinn replied, “Heart,“ he said his fingers grazing her breast bone lingering over her beating heart, “Mind,” he continued drawing his finger to her temple, pushing back her unruly hair, “And soul,” he murmured his fingers running along her nose and to her lips.

Hermione felt her heart stammer and she sighed wondering who ever told this wizard he wasn’t capable of love.She knew in that moment, without needing the complexity of words that he did love her; as she loved him.

“Did I get it right?” he asked tenderly.

She couldn’t speak at first so she mutely nodded until she was able to swallow the swirl of emotions rising in her.

“Yes,” she whispered, laying her head on his chest. The steadying beat of his heart against her ear was sweet music to her ears and she closed her eyes, “That’s right. Perfect in fact,” she said trying to keep her emotions from completely flooding her voice. She must not have done a very good job, because Thorfinn simply wrapped an arm around her, holding Hermione to him, tighter and closer than before as his other hand threaded her hair. He pressed a kiss to her head and her eyes fluttered shut.

Absolutely – fucking – perfect.

* * *

_Song: Perfect - Ed Sheeran_


	11. Bad Blood

* * *

**_Bad Blood_ **

_If we’re only ever looking back_

_We will drive ourselves insane_

_As the friendship goes, the resentment grows_

_We’ll walk our different paths_

* * *

Thorfinn woke first, damn near being suffocated by Hermione’s hair. He huffed, smoothed it down and then pulled her closer before drifting off to sleep again. When he woke later, it was to Hermione shuffling beside him. He squeezed her hip, silently begging her to stop knowing she was innocently unaware to the havoc her movements were causing him. Still she moved and his grip tightened.

“Stop moving, Duchess,” he said gruffly.

She huffed, “I have to go,” she said in a small voice.

Thorfinn frowned trying to temper down on his panic, “Where?”He asked worriedly, cracking open eye open to look at her.

“Bathroom,” she giggled and then used his distraction to slip from his hold, scampering off to the bathroom.

Thorfinn sighed, settling back against the pillows, his hand reaching out to feel the warm spot she had been occupying. Thorfinn’s mind was cast back to the recent play of events. He could hardly believe it himself. That his mate had most miraculously come back into his life and in turn the constant pain that had been rumbling within his chest for the past few days was now pleasantly absent. They had much to talk about but for now he wasn’t going to push too hard, merely appreciate the fact that she was simply back.He heard the bathroom door open and her soft footsteps as she made her way back to him. Thorfinn sighed, placing on hand under his head as he waited for her to join him again. But when he didn’t feel the bed dip, he looked up with a small frown, to see her standing there waiting at the foot of his bed.

“Do I have to tell you to get in again, Duchess?” he asked with a raised brow.

Hermione giggled, “No, I was just enjoying the view,” she admitted because what a view it was.

Thorfinn smirked and then took a moment to appreciate his view. His witch, with her hair wild and all over the place, standing dressed _only_ in his Quidditch jersey – because he very much doubted she wore anything else underneath that jersey – at the foot of his bed. _Merlin, she’s gorgeous_ , he thought. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had failed to realise she had been walking towards him. He looked up a little shocked, when he felt the bed dip and then he watched with wide eyes as she walked, slow tantalising steps across the bed towards him. Hermione threw a leg over his hip and then plopped down, straddling him. Thorfinn’s hands shot out to grasp her waist firmly.

“So…” she said almost shyly. His lips turned up ever so slightly but he didn’t say anything. “About what happened earlier… I ….”

“Do you regret it?” he asked softly. His hands were skimming her skin causing little goosebumps to rise.

“No!” she answered quickly. “Of course not!” and then a terrible, embarrassing idea crossed her mind, she frowned and blushed at the same time, “D-do you?”

“No,” he answered gently tugging her down to press a lingering kiss against her lips.

“Was it… well I mean –” she stumbled nervously and then shockingly started biting her fingernails in obvious nervousness.

Thorfinn reached up and stilled her hands, though he noted that she refused to look at him. One hand buried itself into her curls, tugging her closer. She squeaked in surprise but followed his lead nonetheless.

“You doubt that it wasn’t good for me?” he asked softly.

She didn’t answer, the red flaring up even more across her cheeks. She bit her lip, her eyes averted from his as her fingers deftly traced the Rowle crest tattoo on his chest. 

“Hermione,” he said a little firmly stilling her hands and forcing her to meet his gaze. “Tell me,” he implored.

She huffed out a nervous breath before steeling her Gryffindor courage. “I… it was … this part of the relationship, it’s always been a little difficult for me.”

“Difficult how?” he asked. His fingers ran along her cheek soothingly and she sighed in response.

“I’ve just never felt completely comfortable with anyone,” Hermione answered. ‘I mean there hasn’t been that many … but it still’s… I don’t know.’ She finished lamely.

“Not even Weasley?” Thorfinn asked though not angrily but more curious.

“Not even Ron,” Hermione answered. “It always felt …” she paused thinking it over carefully, “incomplete. It always felt like something was missing.”

He watched as she bit her lip, still blushing a little. “Did it feel incomplete last night?” he asked doing his best to dampen down on his own nerves. He wanted it to mean as much to her as it did to him.

Hermione leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his, “No, it did not.” She answered. “For the first time it felt right. The bond… it’s happy because I’m happy.”

Thorfinn smiled, her words making his heart soar. He closed the small space between them, kissing her with all the tenderness and love he had. Hermione smiled, the bond humming in response as she moved to deepen the kiss. He didn’t object and simply held her firmly against him. His fingers wove into her curly mess of hair. She nipped at his lip and he growled in response. She did it again, giggling a little before gasping in surprise as he flipped them so she was on her back and he was hovering just above her. His hand moved to caress her cheek and Hermione leaned into the touch, relishing in every tender gesture.Her hands ran down his bare back as she pulled him closer. Thorfinn reached down, gathering his pilfered quidditch jersey in his hand before swiftly pulling it over her hand and throwing it aside. He nudged her legs a little further apart and Hermione was instantly aware of his nakedness. She grinned which quickly turned into mellowing sighs as he kissed down her neck and between her breasts. He was teasing her, she knew, kissing and touching her everywhere but where she needed him the most. Finally he took a pert nipple into his mouth and Hermione dug her fingers into his hair, anchoring herself to him as she arched of the bed. She craved more and so she curved a leg around his hip, and they both groaned at the feel of her exposed heat pressed flush against him. She rocked against him and Thorfinn groaned, releasing her nipple from him mouth and he looked up at her. He was painfully hard and he feared what would happen if he didn’t have her right then.

“Gods, witch,” he whispered huskily against her flushed skin as his fingers skated further down south. “You’re perfect. So fucking perfect,” he whispered hotly into her ear.

Hermione whimpered when she felt his fingers tease her. She was about to scold him when he sank two fingers into her warmth and then she was melting beneath him.

“Thorfinn!” she cried breathily.

He moved his fingers expertly, rhythmically in and out, driving her practically mad with need. She felt the scratch of his beard as he kissed along her jaw and when she reflexively tightened around his fingers, he growled. His fingers dove in again, harder, more sure thrusts as she panted and begged beneath him. She wondered if he was teasing her with her release, because she could feel it just within her grasp but she couldn’t reach it.

“Thorfinn! P-please,” she implored throwing her head back against the pillows.

He braced himself on his elbow, and then kissed her, almost roughly. Pulling at her lips with his teeth and when his fingers drove in again, pressing at just the right spot she fluttered around his fingers, groaning appreciatively as she found her release.

“Gods, Thorfinn! Yes!” she groaned in pure delight.

“Merlin, Duchess,” he rasped out watching her beautifully fall apart on his fingers. In that moment he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. “I have to have you.” He told her, “Say I can,” he all but pleaded.

“Yes,” she cried. Her fingers ran through his hair as he shuffled slightly between her legs.

Hermione felt his throbbing member against her thigh and she pressed the leg she had thrown over Thorfinn’s waist a little more, pushing him closer.

His hand delved into her hair again, kissing her with demanding lips and then without any preamble, he swiftly thrust into her warmth. Hermione moaned and her warmth clung so desperately to him that Thorfinn dropped his head into her shoulder and groaned. He didn’t waste any time, pulling out and thrusting back in. Hermione gasped, clutching to him as he set a punishing pace.

“Fuck Duchess!” he growled, “Perfect, absolutely perfect,” he kept mumbling, never losing his rhythm. “You’re mine mate,” he said huskily into her ear. She groaned, nodding as he bit affectionately at her earlobe. “Say it,” he demanded, “say you’re mine. Tell me you won’t leave.” He didn’t stop or slow his movements as he spoke.

If she was of capable of rational thought in that moment Hermione figured she might have been a little upset of his demanding nature, she might even be ashamed of how desperately she needed him but all those irrelevant notions were quickly cast aside with one simple thought. This was _her_ wizard; and she would want him for the rest of her life. In that moment there was nothing to be ashamed of because as much as she needed him, he needed her just the same. She would be safe and loved and treasured in his arms, always. This she knew as easily as she knew her own name; for he was hers and she was his.

“I’m yours! Merlin Thorfinn! I’m yours!” she rasped out. “I-I’m not going anywhere.” She vowed and then looked into his grey eyes, pressing her forehead against his as she spoke. “I’m yours,” she said without hesitation. “And I’m not going anywhere,” she promised.

He kissed her soundly with each thrust of his hips going deeper. Hermione threw her head back against the pillows when Thorfinn thrust, hitting a sweet spot. He pulled out all the way and then thrust back in burying himself completely in his witch. His hand pulled the leg wrapped around her just a little higher as he went a little deeper, earning a throaty groan from the witch beneath him.

“Thorfinn… I…. gods I….” she begged prettily. 

“I know, love,” he soothed and then his hand snaked down her down body to her clit. He swiped his thumb over it once and then twice and then she was falling over the edge, crying his name out as she came.

The pull of her climax triggered his own and he was soon spilling himself in her. “Gods, Hermione,” he swore as he found his release.

They lay there, a heaving mess of tangled and sweaty limbs. Hermione was very much content to lay beneath her wizard, basking in the afterglow of what was undoubtedly breath-taking sex. She didn’t want Thorfinn to move just yet so she raised her leg a little higher up around his waist and he groaned promptly dropping his head into her shoulders. She felt him throb, still buried in her and she sighed.

“I’m crushing you,” he murmured though he made no attempt to move.

“No, you’re not. It’s perfect,” she told him.

They stayed like that for some time as he placed lazy kisses all over her body. When his arms cramped from the restraint he had been using to avoid crushing her, he rolled over onto his back, pulling her flush against him. They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, as Hermione rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Her legs were tangled with his beneath the sheets and his arm snaked around her waist as he drew lazy circles on her hip. Hermione looked up at him to find that his eyes were closed. She knew he wasn’t asleep though. She wondered if she should ask him. Hermione wanted to know and more than that she wanted him to know. Her hand reached out to comb over his beard and she saw his eyes flutter and it was only when she heard the nearly inaudible sigh that she decided what to do.

“Thorfinn?” she called softly.

“Hmm?” came his response.

“About the night before I … left,” she started uncertainly.

He didn’t say anything for a beat and then, “What about it?”

She moved a little, placing her palm flat on his chest and then bracing her chin over it so she could look at him. He opened his eyes then, watching her keenly.

“I said I think I might be falling in love with you,” she said slowly. She ignored the tingling of the bond on the way he reacted to her words. He looked at her as if his grey eyes were staring into her soul.

“What about that?” he asked cautiously.

“I wasn’t lying,” she said. “I meant it,” she told him truthfully.

Thorfinn didn’t say anything for a moment, his mind trying to catch up with his heart. But then he felt her fingers twitch against his beard and he smiled down at her. A true, honest smile.

“Were, uh, were you telling the truth too?” Hermione asked nervously, “About what you said?”

“Aye love,” he answered without hesitation. “I meant every word.”

She grinned and then said, “You’re mine Thorfinn Rowle.”

He grinned rather wolfishly at her, “I do like the sound of that Duchess.”

She giggled and when she looked at him again, meeting his gaze with her own, they both felt the bond shift a little. He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple and Hermione held him there, just for a moment longer. Nothing else needed to be said. They stayed wrapped up in each other until the grumbling of their hunger forced them to move. Hermione stole his quidditchjersey – well hers now -while Thorfinn slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and a simple wife beater. She was almost sad to see him cover up, a thought she realised he must have been aware of – if the knowing smirk he gave her was anything to go by. Making their way downstairs and into the kitchen, they weren’t surprised to find that neither Evie nor Draco were awake yet. Apparently Draco was now something of a permanent feature at Rowle Manor.

Hermione set about making breakfast while Thorfinn provided them with some much needed coffee. He helped her assemble their breakfast and then they settled in the sunroom. It was the perfect place for the peace and warmth she had been feeling radiating through their bond. Thorfinn pulled her feet into his lap once they were seated on the lush sofas.Draco stumbled in first, sometime later as they each held a section of the paper in their hands, reading quietly. She had to give him credit, he didn’t look all too surprised to see her there.

“Always knew you were a secret Slytherin, Granger,” he teased immediately noticing her attire.

“Jealous that I were the colours better than you, Malfoy?” she said smirking back at him.

Draco laughed, “You’re very pretty love, but we both know that’s not possible.” He helped himself to some coffee as he noticed the paper in Thorfinn’s hand. “Anything good in there?” he asked.

“It’s the Prophet,” Thorfinn snorted. “There is no mention of the Malfoy’s in today’s edition.” He said answering the unspoken question, “but they did mention your friend, Nott,” He added.

“Bastards won’t leave him alone,” Draco grumbled.

“They will get bored and they will leave him alone, eventually,” Hermione offered.

“You really believe that?” Draco asked and Hermione nodded. “I wonder, Granger, do you hide all that naivety in your hair? Is that why it’s so big?”

Thorfinn laughed and Hermione huffed. Reaching over she swatted Draco upside the head.

“I was trying to be optimistic,” she argued.

“It doesn’t work that way, love,” Thorfinn said softly. “You know this.”

“Alright,” she grumbled before insisting they change topics.

So they did. Draco left to fix himself a spot of breakfast and when he returned it was with levitating plates of food, a fresh pot of coffee and a happy Evie in tow. The four of them settled down and more coffee was passed around.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Evie said to Hermione. “It… it was awful without you here. We were so worried… and Finn was in so much pain which meant you were in pain! It was …”

“I’m sorry I left Evie,” Hermione said quickly stopping her. She looked over to Thorfinn who was talking with Draco but she knew he was listening. “It was just happening so fast and I panicked.”

“I know. It was a lot to ask of you. I just hope you won’t be leaving us anytime soon,” Evie said.

Hermione realised that as much as her time away from Rowle Manor had been hard for Thorfinn, it had been difficult too for Evie. Hermione had after all begun to think of the other witch as a dear friend – if not her best friend.

“I’m really sorry Evie,” Hermione said again. “I promise I’m done running away.”

Evie gave her a brilliant smile before pulling her in for a quick hug and then just like that they all settled back to enjoy their breakfast.

Thorfinn was alarmed at how _perfect_ it all seemed to be then; having breakfast with the woman he loved, his dear sweet sister and the unlikeliest of friends. Evie gave him a knowing smile when she saw Hermione’s attire but he merely rolled his eyes and tugged a little on her braid. The day seemed to pass in just about as much ease as breakfast had. The four of them were able to laze around Rowle Manor, doing nothing other than enjoying the company of each other. Hermione had curled up with a book some time after breakfast, basking in delicate midday sun as it filled the drawing room. It hadn’t occurred to any of them, even as Thorfinn joined Hermione in the drawing room for an afternoon nap how easily it was to forget about the rest of the world when it was just them.

It was in the late parts of the afternoon when Hermione and Thorfinn joined Draco and Evie again in the sun room. Evie had brought out a bottle of exquisite elf wine and an assortment of delicious desserts. Hermione was curled against Thorfinn, a glass of wine held delicately in one hand as she ate from the piece of decedent chocolate cake shared between herself and Thorfinn. She hummed in delight when she felt his fingers skimming the edge of yet another pilfered shirt of his. She turned to look at him and merely rolled her eyes at his all too smug expression. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. They eased themselves back into the conversation when they all stopped, feeling the disturbance.

“Is that what I think it is?’ Hermione asked frowning.

“Yes, it seems somebody is trying to enter the grounds,” Evie answered. She looked at Draco with worry.

“It’s probably Theo,” Draco said trying for nonchalance, “I’ll go see.”

“Yes, I’ll come with,” Evie said quickly grabbing her wand. She was about to leave when she realised they were all planning on following her.

“No,” she said stopping them, “You two stay here,” Evie instructed pointing at her brother and Hermione – any pretence of acting normal now gone.

“Evie! It could be dangerous!” Hermione argued.

“Or it could be nothing,” Evie countered.

“Evie,” Thorfinn said evenly.

“Look I’m not going alone. Draco’s with me.” She tried reasoning. “You two need to stay here. Finn, you don’t have a wand,” she reasoned hating the look on her brother’s face as she said so, “and if either of you get hurt it will hurt the other. Stay here please,” she pleaded.

“It’s most likely Theo, trying to escape from that horrid little article Skeeter published,” Draco assured them.

Hating every moment of this, they still both nodded and then Evie and Draco were leaving the sun room. They waited long, tense moments, neither of them saying anything. It was Draco who returned, slipping easily through the slightly ajar door, with a scowl she had not seen in a long time on his face.

“You’re not going to like this,” he warned before the doors to the sun room were thrown open again.

Hermione groaned, taking an involuntary step back as an enraged Ron, a red – face Ginny and an equally disapproving Harry stormed in.

“Wh-what in the devil?” she asked shocked.

“What the fuck, Hermione?” Ron asked seething. His mood had no chance of bettering once he took in Hermione standing there dressed in what was obviously one of Thorfinn’s shirts.

“What are you lot doing here?” she asked.

“No, the question should be what are you doing here?’ Ron yelled.

Not wanting to answer that just yet, she instead asked, “Why are you here?”

Ron sneered, “What the fuck is going on?” he demanded and then gave her no chance to explain as he continued on his rant, “you can’t seriously be in a relationship with him! Tell me Hodges was wrong and that you’re not shacking up with the likes of him!”

Hermione scowled, “Hodges had no right to tell you such things!”

“So it’s not true?” Ron asked snidely.

“It’s not the whole story Ronald!” Hermione snapped. “Hodges told you what he believed was the truth. It’s a lot more complicated than it seems!”

“How can it be complicated? You chose him over me!” Ron yelled.

“It’s not like that!” Hermione scolded.

“Of course it bloody well is!” He cried and then threw down the morning paper on the table.

Hermione picked it up and felt her heart clench as her stomach twisted; because, there on the front cover were pictures of her and Thorfinn. The headline she quickly noticed was something tacky, “ _Golden Girl’s dark affairs”._ She growled at that but it wasn’t what caught her attention. No, it was the picture that took up a great portion of the front page. It had been snapped at the restaurant. The picture showed that moment at the table, when Hermione had been teasing him over her dessert. The picture Thorfinn leaned down to take a bit and then it quickly shifted to Hermione running her thumb along his lips. She gasped, feeling the flush of embarrassment but mostly rage as something that had been just for them was now splashed on the front page. She read the footnote at the bottom and practically tore the paper as she flipped to page four. Hermione growled, her anger growing with each passing photo she saw in the page. Page four had a _lovely_ spread of them all, dancing and drinking at the club. There at least two pictures of Thorfinn and Hermione as they danced and one more of Draco and Hermione and even one of all four of them leaving the club.

She looked up, having forgotten about their angry guests for a minute. Hermione felt Thorfinn reach for the paper, his eyes scanning over the pictures and lewd by-lines Skeeter had added. His jaw clenched as he threw the paper down.

“What the hell is going on, Hermione?” Ron growled taking a step towards her.

Thorfinn stiffened beside her watching his every movement with calculating eyes. He did not trust the red head’s anger anywhere near his witch.

“It’s a bit of a complicated story Ron,” Hermione said.

“Well you’d better start explaining then,” he demanded in reply.

Hermione growled, doing her best to control her anger. She had to remind herself that she hadn’t exactly given her friends an explanation as yet. But a lot had happened and she wondered not where but how to start.

“Hermione!” Ron cried angrily when she said nothing.

“Weasley,” Thorfinn warned menacingly.

Ron took a step back but his anger did not melt in any form.

“Just tell him, Hermione,” Harry said.

Ron turned to look at his best friend with wide eyes. “You know what this is all about?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Not by choice,” Harry bit out with a scowl. “Tell him,” Harry insisted looking at Hermione, “Or I will.”

Hermione huffed but soon realised getting angry would not help the situation much. She took a deep breath before looking at her friends.

“We’re bonded,” she simply said. Her statement was met with suffocating silence. Sweet mother of Merlin. This was not how she wanted them to find out. She had hoped for more time to explain, to ease them into this thing that had been so life altering for her alone.

“What the bloody hell does that mean? You’re bonded? To Who?” He demanded. “That’s not an explanation Hermione!”

“Thorfinn and I are bonded,” she clarified.

“Like a marriage bond?” Ginny questioned.

Hermione faltered realising for the first time that it was almost exactly like a marriage bond. She felt Thorfinn tense beside her but she didn’t hesitate in her answer. “Yes.”

“Wh-what? How?” Ginny asked perplexed.

“During the final batt –”

“That’s not important Ginny!” Ron interrupted and then turned to her again. He opened his mouth, no doubt arguing some more but she heard none of it. She was far too distracted at the sight of her dear friend so unexplainably angry.

This was exactly what she feared as Ron stood before her, raving and screaming awful, horrid things. As the words fell from his mouth, each like a poisonous dart to her heart, Hermione felt her own rage grow.But it was when she took a step back and felt the hard press of Thorfinn behind her that she was reminded of more than her own anger.

“Goddammit Hermione! Do you have any idea what you’ve done? A fucking marriage bond! With this scum!” Ron swore, “How could you do this? He’s a fucking Death Eater! He tried to kill you! He tried to kill us all!”

“I know that Ron,” Hermione gritted. She really wanted to explain but he wasn’t giving her a moment. Besides it wouldn’t do her much good now, Ron was far too angry to listen to reason.

“Oh let me guess,” Ron mocked, “You’re going to tell me he’s changed. He’s a better man now? That he didn’t mean to hurt us, it’s just that he didn’t have a choice?” He taunted, his voice taking on a cruel cold malice she had never heard before. “How could you be so foolish? First Draco fucking Malfoy and now… this!” he cried.

Hermione sucked in a breath and it was only the gentle touch of Thorfinn standing tall behind her, that had her exhaling rather calmly.

“I said nothing when you decided to befriend Parkinson. I said nothing when Nott and Malfoy started coming around for drinks, I even allowed you your little attempt at doing whatever the fuck it was you were trying to do with Malfoy, but this? I won’t allow this!” he roared.

It had been the wrong thing to say. Possibly the worst. Even Thorfinn winced at Weasley’s unfortunate words. He knew that it was probably best for Weasley to shut up or run the risk of Hermione’s wrath.

“You cannot keep dragging these people into our lives Hermione! The war is over, so let them go!” He yelled not noticing Hermione narrowing her eyes at him, “Fucking hell! You refused to marry me for him? No! I won’t have it! At first it was rather amusing, comical even, like one of those stupid pet projects you take on. Your very own SPEW for Death Eaters but now it’s lost its charm. This …phase of yours has gone on too long. End it now or –“

“Or what Ronald?” Hermione fumed. “Just what are you going to do?”

“This isn’t funny anymore Hermione!” Ron yelled, “End it now!”

“We’re not dating anymore. You don’t get to demand such things of me!” she shot back.

Ron scowled, “We’re not dating because you decided it so!” He glared at her and for a moment, Hermione was shocked at the venom behind it. “Was it so you could fuck the Death Eater without guilt?” he sneered nastily.

His statement was met with a resounding slap across the cheek. Everyone stood frozen.

“How dare you!” Hermione demanded.

“How dare I?” Ron asked, his hand touching his cheek. Her hand print still blazing angrily across his cheek. “How dare you?” he accused. “How can you stand there trying to act all innocent and self –righteous when you’re fucking him!” Ron roared pointing a finger at the burly wizard standing behind Hermione.

“You haven’t given me a chance to explain Ron!” Hermione cried. “There is more to this than what you think! You just assumed the worst and won’t listen to reason!”

“There’s nothing reasonable about this!” Ron argued. “I’m not going to stand here and listen to you trying to defend this murderer! Call me when you’ve come to your senses again!” he said turning and walking away. “That is if he doesn’t kill you first!” he called nastily over his shoulder.

Hermione was quick to her senses, turning around and placing a hand over Thorfinn’s chest, stopping him from doing anything rash and foolish. Ron might deserve it but Hermione was not about to lose her love over Ronald Weasley’s insensitive words.Instead, she leaned forward, burying her face into his chest. She felt his arms close around her and the familiar tense of his muscles as he pulled her close. She heard the murmurings of her other friends but she didn’t care. She just needed a moment; before more curses and horrid accusations were thrown at her.

“Duchess?” he whispered in her ear. It took a moment but eventually she looked up meeting his grey eyes. She sighed as he pressed a kiss to her head and suddenly Hermione felt exhausted. The weight of everything came down and she was grateful that Thorfinn had his arms around her, holding her up.

“This can’t be happening,” Ginny said reminding them that she and Harry had not stormed off like her brother. “Tell me this is some sick little joke you’re playing with us?”

Hermione scowled, “Why is it such a terrible thing if I’m bonded to him?” she asked crossly.

“You can’t seriously be asking me that question!” Ginny replied.

“Yes, I know he was a Death Eater,” Hermione said sounding almost tired at that accusation, “But there is more to him than that.” Her hand rubbed over her chest, it aching with the malic thrown at her from her friends.

“You don’t even see it do you?” Harry yelled in frustration. “You’ve completely changed. This bloody bond has made you into a completely different person.”

“That’s not true, Harry,” Hermione objected.

“Of course it bloody well is!” Harry spat back, “You’ve become this love sick fool blinded to reality! Look at you!” He shouted pointing at her, “you can’t even be more than ten feet from him without rubbing at your chest. When did you become so disgustingly dependent on another person? It’s like you’re not even your own person anymore! It’s disgusting!”

Hermione gasped at the angry words of her friend.

“We don’t hear from you in weeks only to now find out that you’re too busy wrapped up in him to remember the rest of us!” Harry cried. “He’s taken over your life! And you’re just sitting there a quiet spectator to it all! Gods dammit Hermione! The old you would never have let this happen! And you don’t even realise what this actually means for you!”

“Harry,” Hermione began teary-eyed.

“No! Gods Hermione, I had so much hope for you and Ron!” Ginny interrupted angrily, “Ron really loves you! The worst part is you didn’t even try to find a way out of this! And I don’t know why. He’s a dangerous man! A Death Eater and you’re so happy to shack up with him! What kind of life will he give you? Yes he’s got money but do you honestly think people will let you live in peace? And your children, do you think they will be accepted? People will see them for what they really are! A fool’s chance at proving he’s nothing more than a murderous bastard!”

“Enough Weasley,” Draco warned. He eyed his friends, noticing with great worry that Thorfinn was uncharacteristically quiet. Though Thorfinn’s silence was a little puzzling, his rage was evident. He looked every bit the murderous man Ginny had just accused him of being. Had it not been for the silver bracelet around his wrist trapping his magic, Draco wondered just how differently this conversation would go.

Harry scowled, “Oh fuck off Malfoy! This is between Hermione and us!”

“And now it’s between you and me seeing as you’ve made _my_ friend very upset.” Draco countered.

Harry glowered, “Look at this! Look at your bloody life! Death Eaters crawling from every corner! I know you’re all about redemption and what not but there is a limit! Ginny’s right! We had such hope for you and now it’s all bloody wasted!”

“At what point in my life did I have to start living to your hopes and dreams Harry?” Hermione asked seething, “don’t I get a say in my own happiness?”

“And you think he’s going to be your happiness?” Harry scoffed.

“You haven’t even bothered to ask if I’m happy!” Hermione snapped, “You accused me of being so ‘wrapped up in him’ but you haven’t even bothered to ask why that is.”

“Gods Hermione,” Harry pleaded almost yanking at his hair, “look at these people around you. Look!”

“I am looking Harry!” she cried vehemently. “I have been looking, closer and closer each day. You think I am ignorant and foolish because I’ve chosen to keep these people in my life but the reality is it is you two who are ignorant and foolish!” Harry and Ginny scowled at that. “We fought a fucking war! Not so that we can could come full circle to judging the people on assumptions or worse their past mistakes. There is more to them. You just haven’t taken the time to listen!”

“Spare me the crap, Hermione. I don’t need it,” Harry dismissed.

‘Don’t you dare blame your short comings on me, just because I was able to move on! You haven’t even bothered to try!’ Hermione accused. ‘You were always terrible at judging a people.’

Harry sneered, ‘A bit hypocritical coming from the woman surrounded by nothing but Death Eaters!’ Harry shot back nastily. ‘You think you’ve judged them so well when you can’t even see they’re just using you!’

Hermione huffed. She did not want to get into that argument with him. “What do you want Harry?” Hermione asked angrily.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked instead of answering her question. “Why are you punishing us?”

“This isn’t about you!” Hermione cried angrily.

“No this is about the family you’re leaving behind!” he argued.

“I’m not leaving anyone behind!” Hermione defended. “I’m trying to keep both my families happy but –“

“Oh so they’re family now?” Ginny asked snidely.

“Of course they are, Ginny,” Hermione answered calmly. Harry had a severely disgusted look on his face and Ginny looked none too pleased about her answer. Hermione sighed both in frustration and exhaustion. “What you two fail to realise is that regardless of how much you disagree with this, these is nothing you can do to change it. He is my soul bonded other half. My complete match.”

“No! Ron is your perfect match!” Ginny argued. “This is some lie they’ve come up with!”

Hermione groaned in vexation. This constant fighting was completely childish and immature and Hermione had just about had enough of it, “You’re so busy fighting me over everything irrelevant but – again what you fail to remember is that magic – _our_ magic – chose us for each other.”

“So this is all because of the bond?” Ginny tried rationalising, “Is that what you’re saying?”

Hermione eyed her for a moment before an ugly thought reared itself in her head. “You want me to choose, don’t you? Between you and him?”

“Yes,” Harry answered immediately.

“I’d chose him,” Hermione answered without hesitation, “Even without the bond, I’d chose him.”

Harry frowned, “Why?” he asked helplessly.

“Because he never once asked me to choose. Because he makes me happy. For the first time in my life, I actually feel happy. Don’t I deserve that Harry?” Hermione pleaded with her friend sincerely.

“So it’s him then?” Harry asked bitterly.

“Merlin, Harry, I don’t want to choose!” Hermione argued. “I want … I …”

Thorfinn hated how helpless Hermione sounded then. “It’s a little selfish and uncharacteristically unkind of you to make her choose, Potter,” Thorfinn finally spoke. He looked directly at The – Boy – Who – Lived as he spoke, his voice calm but ever so deadly.

They all turned and looked at him rather surprised that he’d finally broken his silence. Hermione was alarmed at how much he looked like the deadly Death Eater he had once been. If not for the protective grip he had on her, she might have been scared. As it was she was slightly concerned Harry would put his foot in his mouth again and say something they could never come back from.

Harry sneered, “You don’t know the first thing about our friendship to make such a comment, Rowle.”

“But I do,” Draco said his famous scowl ever present on his face, “And he’s not wrong.”

Harry growled angrily at the both men but they weren’t fazed. They had served the Dark Lord, Harry Potter’s temper tantrums were not in any way or form the least bit threatening. 

“What do you want Hermione?” Harry finally asked in resignation.

“I want you to trust me. Trust that I know what I’m doing. I want you to believe me when I say Thorfinn’s not a bad person. I just – I want you to accept that this,’ she said motioning to herself and Thorfinn, ‘being here with him makes me happy.” Hermione all but begged.

“I’m sorry Hermione. I don’t know if I can.” Harry answered stubbornly.

Hermione felt her heart break and it was something so painful that even Thorfinn felt it through their bond, flinching in surprise. Hermione choked back a sob and Thorfinn quickly reached for his witch.

“I think it’s time you leave now, Potter,” Thorfinn said making it clear it was not a suggestion at all.

Harry looked at him, perhaps rather alarmed at the quiet rage his voice possessed. He waited almost hoping Hermione would stop Rowle from kicking them out; that she would come to her senses and leave with them but when she pressed her face further into Rowle’s chest, seeking his comfort, he knew their friendship would never be the same.

“No Weasley,” Thorfinn said firmly, immediately stopping Ginny, “You’ve said enough for today.”

Thorfinn didn’t wait for a reply, instead he grasped Hermione’s hand tightly in his as he led her out the room, neither of them looking back at they left.

* * *

_Song: Bad Blood - Bastille_


	12. Say you won't let go

* * *

**_Say you won’t let go_ **

_I’m so in love with you_

_And I hope you know_

_Darling your love is more_

_Than worth its weight in gold_

* * *

Thorfinn was worried. Hermione had barely spoken two words after the altercation in the sun room. He had quickly led her away, eager to put some much needed space between his witch and her supposed friends. He had expected some kind of outburst but all he got was silence. He watched as she simply got back into their bed rolled over and looked at him with wide eyes.

“I take it you don’t want to talk about it?” he had asked. She merely shook her head and he sighed in understanding. He walked to the bed, learning over her as she shuffled against his pillow. “Later then,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione held him there for a moment, relishing in having him so close. He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through her curls and when she finally looked at him, he gave her a sad knowing smile. She pushed herself up just a little so her head rested against his chest. Hermione felt his touch against her cheek as he rubbed soothingly against her flushed skin. It was the reassurance she needed and so she turned and pressed her face further into his warmth before she released a shuddering breath and soon enough she was choking back on her tears. Thorfinn didn’t say a word, he simply wrapped her in his unwavering hold, tucking her head under his chin and he gently soothed her as best he could. There wasn’t much he could say in that moment, he knew that. Nothing would take the sting away from what her friends had said and as much as he was angry at them – furiously angry – he knew his only place in that moment was beside his witch. He’d deal with the The – Boy- Who – Livedlater. His fists clenched in on themselves when Hermione clutched at him her cries muffled against his chest.

“I…I …” Hermione gasped in between choked cries.

“Ssh,” Thorfinn soothed, “Later,” he assured her, “Later love.”

Reluctantly she nodded but didn’t fight him any further when he guided her back against the pillows. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and Thorfinn knew he would never be okay with seeing Hermione this sad and hurt over people who were supposed to be her friends – her family. When he heard her breathing even out, he moved slowly out of the room. He didn’t feel much up to seeing his sister or Draco. They would be worried no doubt but he just needed some space. The Weasley’s and Potter had said a lot and despite his lack of reaction- only because he knew neither Hermione nor his sister would much appreciate it if he reacted how he really wanted too -Thorfinn had considered each word that had been laid against him very carefully. They had their rights to their opinion of him and he was certain – despite his witch’s arguments otherwise – that most would be correct and valid. He would never deny what he was, or more importantly who he had been. The world certainly wasn’t going to let him forget it so Thorfinn figured there was no point ignoring it.

Thorfinn had been a Death Eater, and he was a convicted criminal. Nothing would change those facts but the only truth he was concerned over was his current situation with the witch in his bed.

His thoughts took him all the way to the edge of the Manor gardens. It had been his mother’s place of comfort. But when she died he could hardly stand the sight of it. Evie had seen to it that the gardens were well taken care for. It wasn’t until he was marked that Thorfinn was found solace in his mother’s garden again.His mother, despite the tumultuous relationship she had shared with his father and the injustice of her illness had always been a hopeless romantic. She would have loved the idea of Thorfinn being so surely bonded – more so to a woman like Hermione Granger. She would anchor him to this world and show him what it means to be better – she had already done so thus far. As a result of her endless optimism, his mother had sought to create a place that would allow for such ideas to thrive. The Manor had already been spun into darkness through his father’s liaisons with the Dark Lord and his inner circle. Thus the garden was created. At the centre of all its lush glory, sat a beautifully and rather ornately decorated pavilion; dressed it purple and white flowers – a favourite of his mother’s. Within the pavilion, a cushioned bench edged most of the space while the middle was left open. There were fairy lights and then there were actual fairies all hidden within to create a simply breath-taking view – just as his mother had intended.

Thorfinn sat down on the cushioned seat with a heavy sigh. The peace the garden permeated could not distract from his troublesome thoughts. Though he hated – absolutely hated – that her friends were possibly (most likely) right about how people would react to their relationship it was not what weighed so heavy on his mind.

No, it was the mention of something he hadn’t even thought of since well – ever – that had him so lost. Because who would believe that a man like him; a convicted ex-Death Eater would actually get the house, the wife and the child? Who was he to deserve such a happy ending? And with the golden girl of all people. The minute the words were spoken, Thorfinn could see it. A future filled with the images of brown curly- haired – grey eyed children running around the manor; filling it with life, with laughter. And his witch by his side, _happy._ It was a future he had never dared to dream and so it was something he did not know he wanted. Until now.

He had meant it when he told Hermione he was selfish; selfish enough to keep her even though he probably didn’t deserve her. Bonded or not, Thorfinn knew there was nothing, no life without her. He had seen and felt what it was like to have her in is life that there was no going back now.But as much as he loved her, he knew Weasley was right; would people accept them and their children? As much as he wanted them could he really condemn them to a life of being labelled as the spawn of a Death Eater? And Hermione? What would become of the reputation that she had worked so hard to build and maintain? He knew what they would think of her. Worse still he knew what they would call her; Death Eater whore.

He frowned and with a heavy groan buried his head in his hands. He had never been so sure of his feelings for someone like he did Hermione but at the same time it felt oddly cruel that all these repercussions would occur.

“Such a serious face,” a voice said causing him to jump in surprise.

Thorfinn looked up and saw, Hermione wrapped in a comfy looking blanket at the entrance of the pavilion. He, with all his war – honed– Death- Eater instincts, had not heard her coming, which could only mean she had intended to surprise him. He smiled at her as she stood there, hair mused a little from slip but her eyes held his firmly. He wondered how she had found him, granted it wouldn’t have taken much but he could not recall them ever taking a tour of the gardens.

“I looked for you inside but Evie mentioned you might be out here,” Hermione supplied. “She said you liked it out here.”

Thorfinn sighed at his sister’s words and nodded.

“May I…?” she asked uncertainly looking around the pavilion.

Thorfinn did smile then because in all her cleverness she had realised this place was sacred to both the Rowle siblings and she was asking permission to share in what it meant to them and what it had to offer. Peace. He didn’t say anything, instead he merely extended his hand out to her and Hermione quickly ran up the three small steps towards him. Thorfinn grasped her hand firmly in his and pulled her close instantly. She smiled and easily complied when he seated her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione pressed a hand to his cheek but the moment she did, her smile fell away. Moving her hands down to his bare shoulders that were visible from the black wife beater he had worn she tsked.

“You’re freezing!” she scolded.

Thorfinn shrugged, he hadn’t really noticed to be honest. The sun had long since disappeared and the evening chill had settled in its place. He had been out far longer than he thought.

Hermione shrugged off the blanket and then threw it around his shoulders before tucking herself into his hold and pulling the blanket securely around them. Thorfinn rested his chin atop her head as she ensured they were warmth enough.

“Why such a serious face?” she asked him.

Thorfinn had wanted to say it was nothing, to soothe her worries and tell her she had nothing to worry about but he was sure she wouldn’t believe that. Too much had happened in the past few hours that such a simple answer would never be the truth. But before he could answer her, Hermione spoke again.

“I hope you’re not actually taking what they said seriously.” She said resolutely. When he didn’t say anything Hermione pulled back immediately looking at him with fire in her eyes, “And I really hope you’re not planning on saying something stupid like we should reconsider our relationship or that you still believe you’re not worth my love for you simply because of what they said!”

“Is that how you feel?” Thorfinn asked a moment later. She looked at him with a slightly furrowed brow. “Do youlove me?” he asked boldly.

He looked at her closely and Hermione could see the hesitance in his eyes. Not at himself but perhaps at believing the truth in her words.

She bit her lip as she considered her answer, “I … I don’t want the first time I say those words to be because Harry’s interference in our relationship has made me have to reassure you or me of how we feel for each other. When I say it – and I will – I want it to be just for us. I don’t want it to be for reassurance sake but when I say it, it will be because all of me will be yours and nothing nor anyone will be able to argue that. But I won’t say it now… not under these circumstances.”

His hand reached cup and cupped he cheek, gently caressing it as she spoke. His lips turned up ever so slightly at her words. He understood what she meant, what she was asking of him. He would not beg her for it, he would not pull it from her. She would give all of herself when she was ready to and he would wait patiently until she was ready.

“Is… Is that okay?” Hermione asked him slowly.

He tipped her head back, his lips stealing her breath as his lips moved assuredly in time with hers. It was a slow languid kiss that spoke in action rather than words of all the patience he had. Thorfinn Rowle was not by nature a very patient man, but he found that in all matters concerning his soul-bonded, he was willing to be – or at least try.

He pulled away from her, just barely, only for him to run his lips along her cheek. Thorfinn was glad to see that despite it not being a frenzied snog, Hermione was still a little breathless. He felt the gentle touch of her fingers against his beard and instinctively he reached out grasping that hand in his.

“Yes, duchess,” he answered turned her hand over and placing a kiss on her wrist right above her pulse point, “that’s okay.” Hermione smiled and shifted against him to get more comfortable, “But,” he continued and immediately she froze, “It doesn’t mean they aren’t right.”

“No, they’re not!’ Hermione argued crossly. She tried to pull away a little further but he wouldn’t allow it.

“Yes, they are.” Thorfinn countered calmly. He ran fingers across her cheeks, stopping whatever reply she had, “Have you thought about what would happen to your reputation now that people know?” he asked her.

“I don’t care what people think!” she told him firmly.

“But I do!” Thorfinn argued, “I care what people say about you, Hermione. Just look at what Skeeter wrote! And Merlin your friends … despite knowing the whole truth they still hate the idea let alone mere mention of our bond,” he reminded her.

Hermione bit her lip hard, fighting back her frustrated tears. He was right but she didn’t want him to be.

“Skeeter’s words aren’t worth anything! Miserable little cockroach!” she finally said bitterly, “And my friends…” she sucked in a breath and shook her heard unable to find a reason for that just yet. A few treacherous tears slipped her iron grip.

“Hermione,” Thorfinn said seriously, “What about everything else the little ginger said?” he questioned wiping away her tears with his thumb.

“Which part? She said a lot,” Hermione scoffed.

“About our children, Hermione,” he answered and Hermione looked at him a little surprised. “She had a point, as much as I hate to admit it. Do you think any children we’d have would be accepted?”

Despite her best intentions and the absurd timing of it all, Hermione smiled at that. “Is that what you’ve been doing out here in the cold? Thinking about our future children?” she asked almost teasingly.

Thorfinn did chuckle at that, “Yes,” he then answered seriously. “But love, the little ginger did have a point. Do you think people will be accepting of children whose father was a Death Eater?”

“Thorfinn –” she started her argument but he stopped her immediately.

“No, Hermione,” he said in resignation, “What do you think people are going to say about our children? Do you have any idea what people are going to call you let alone them?” he asked sounding almost panicked. “And what will they think of me? Who’s ever going to want a Death Eater as a father? How will they understand any of this without hating me?”

Hermione hated how pained he sounded at that. “Are you saying you don’t want children?” she asked a little confused.

“No, of course I do. Merlin I didn’t think I ever would want them but I do,” he admitted, “But … with you I want it all. It’s just… I….”

“You’re scared,” she noted quietly.

Thorfinn didn’t so much like the sound of that but his silence was confirmation enough. He sighed and then looked up at his witch, “She was right Hermione,” Thorfinn said barely able to stop his wince at the putrid words, “What sort of life could I possibly give our children? So yes, I’m scared,” he said, “I’m scared our children grow up and hate me for what I’ve done and they’ll be right to. I’m scared I won’t be good enough.”

Hermione placed a chaste kiss on his lips, to stop his doubts from sinking him even further.

“Listen to me Rowle,” she said sternly, “She. Was. Not. Right.” She stated emphasising each word carefully. “Ginny Weasley may think she knows a lot but she is no seer and she certainly doesn’t know enough about us to have such opinions about our life and our future. You’re scared?” she asked rhetorically, “Me too. But I know we’ll be okay.” She told him confidently.

“How can you be so sure?” he asked.

“Because we’ll do it together. Whatever comes our way we’ll face it together,” she answered.

“It’s that easy?” he asked raising a brow.

“Yes,” she replied. 

“But Hermione your reputation… our children… you don’t deserve that… ” he battled.

Hermione sighed and then grasped his face in her hands, “Shhh,” she calmed, “No matter what happens Thorfinn, people are always going to have something to say. No matter what I do with my life, no matter who I choose to spend it will, it will never be what everybody wants for me. But that’s the thing, I’m not really interested in what people think I deserve, or what they choose to call me. I’ve been Potter’s mudblood and Ron Weasley’s Girlfriend. I was the brains of The Golden Trio and every other horrible word Skeeter could throw at me. So at this point I don’t really care what they call me.”

“But you will care what they call our children,” Thorfinn argued.

“Maybe a little,” she admitted, “But I won’t let that stop me from living my life,” she told him. She kissed him again, assuredly and without reservations, “I want that future you saw Thorfinn,” she told him, “so hear me when I say I’m not concerned over what people will think. Ginny’s wrong and so is Harry. They have always been infuriatingly stubborn but I am holding out hope that they will learn the errors of their ways. But I will not apologise for the choices I make for my happiness. Besides, not everyone is as stubborn as Ginny and Harry. It will take time but people will see the good in you.”

Thorfinn seemed rather hesitant about something and only when Hermione ran over his beard that familiar soothing gesture did he speak. “I hope you’re sure about this Hermione because I don’t think I could bear if you or our children come to hate me over time.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Hermione promised pressing her forehead to his. “Trust me when I say that’s not going to happen. Our relationship isn’t so fickle as to succumb to the opinions of others.” He smiled at that, glad for the amount of faith she put not just into their relationship but ultimately him too. “Remember you’re mine now, Viking,” she told him with a smile.

“As you are mine, Duchess,” he whispered against her lips. He stared at her knowing he would never tire of the feel of her in his arms. He didn’t need their bond to tell him that. “What is it?” he asked because he could see and could practically feel her thinking about something else.

“You keep saying you’re a selfish man and maybe not too long ago you were, but I really wish you could see the man I see today,” Hermione told him sincerely. 

It was the pride and confidence in the way she spoke about him that had Thorfinn’s heart soaring. “I don’t care what people are going to say,” she continued, “But I just need you to remember … or rather to know that I am not ashamed of you or our relationship. I told you the other night that sometimes we’re allowed to be selfish in love and I think it’s time I start actually following my own advice.” She said with a sigh. “I didn’t understand this bond at first. I couldn’t understand why my magic felt the need to do something like this. But now I know. This bond gave me you and with you I’ve found the space I needed to just be me. It’s more than I’ve ever been given. I don’t know how to thank you for that,” she said looking down at her hands.

Thorfinn’s finger’s grazed her cheek before tucking them under her chin, lifting her face gently to look at him. “No don’t thank me, Hermione.” He said shaking his head. “I haven’t done nearly as much as you believe. For once I simply just listened to Evie. I think she might have been right about this,” he said with a chuckle.

“About what?” Hermione asked.

“That this was not just about what I could offer you but about what _you_ needed.” Thorfinn answered. “I’ve never been depended on or needed like this before. It’s been oddly… freeing, having someone need me other than for survival or for a good fight. I’m nobody’s solider or puppet. I’m just me,” he said sounding a little awed at the thought.

“And that’s all I’d ever want you to be,” Hermione assured him.

Thorfinn placed a kiss to her forehead and then shifted them slightly on the bench so that Hermione sat with her back pressed against his chest. He brought his chin to rest on her shoulder and made sure she was properly covered from the cold. They sat like that for the longest of times, basking in the peace and the comfort of each other.

“This garden is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,” Hermione said softly.

“Hmm, the handiwork of my mother and Evie,” Thorfinn replied. “She believed in fairytales and happily ever after’s. Something, I think Evie took from her.”

“But you don’t believe in such things,” Hermione said more than asked.

“No, my father saw to thump those notions out of me very quickly,” Thorfinn replied scowling at the mention of his father. “She would have liked you though,” he said pressing his face against hers.

Hermione felt the delicious scratch of his beard against her cheeks and smiled, “Really?”

“Aye love,” he answered. “I think she’d enjoy your stubbornness a bit too much too, if only because she’d see it as a fitting punishment for my own.” Hermione laughed at that. “She would have especially liked how brave you were. I think … sometimesI think she wished she could have been braver for us but mostly for herself. She would have loved that about you,” he said quietly. Hermione’s hand reach down to where his hands were wrapped around her stomach and intertwined her fingers with his. “And of course she’d think you’re the most beautiful witch she’d ever seen.”

Hermione laughed, “She would not!”

“Perhaps not,” he shrugged, “But I do.”

“You must miss her terribly” Hermione said gently.

Hermione felt his chest rumble as he hummed his agreement, “I did but I’m glad she never got to see me taking the mark or all the terrible things I did after. It was bad enough trying to look Evie in the eye every time I came back from a meeting or raid. I don’t think I would have managed if my mother saw me in that way.”

Hermione thought about his words carefully before she spoke again, “Perhaps so,” she agreed, “But maybe she’d be proud of the man you are now?” she offered. “I know Evie is.”

She felt him smile and then shivered in delight when he placed a kiss at the hollow of her neck.

“How did you do it, Hermione?” he asked, “How did you manage to send your parents away.”

Hermione sighed and grasped his hand more firmly in hers because even after all the months that had passed, the pain of knowing she’d never get her parents back did not lessen in any way.

“It was the hardest thing I’d ever done,” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “Even facing down Voldemort, all those months on the run, it was nothing compared to what I’d done to them.” she said. “And I know it was the right thing to do because they’re safe but…”

“It was,” Thorfinn said assured her, “I know you probably don’t want to hear it but it was the right thing to do. There had been talks of trying to track down your family after our little …meeting in the café.”

Hermione turned just enough to look at him and gave him a guilty little smile but then she remembered his words about not apologising for trying to survive and wisely said nothing. Instead she said, “Yes, Draco did mention that. And I know it was the right thing to do but even that doesn’t make it any easier to live with.”

“No, I don’t suppose it will.” Thorfinn conceded.

“That day we met in Azkaban and you mentioned the memory charm, I …“ Hermione trailed off.

“You had hoped that I had the answer to undoing it,” Thorfinn said sadly. She mutely nodded. “Unfortunately I only have the one experience with the charm.”

“Sometimes I think this must be my punishment for doing such an awful thing to them,” Hermione admitted.

Thorfinn looked at her a little surprised, “You really believe that?”

Hermione sighed, “It’s the most logical reason,” she answered.

Thorfinn rubbed his hands up and down her arms soothingly. His witch, he sighed, always looking for the reason behind everything.

“I don’t think it works that way,” He said softly.

“Of course it does. It’s like some sort of karmic justice,” she replied steadfast.

“I don’t know much about the laws of karma love,” Thorfinn said, “But I do know that sometimes bad things happen to good people. It’s just … life.” He said.

“That’s not fair,” she mumbled.

“Aye love, it’s not,” he agreed holding her closer.

Hermione rested her head against his chest then, glad that Thorfinn hadn’t found the need to justify what happened to her parents any further. She didn’t think she could bear it if he tried to make what she did seem okay in any sense – it wasn’t. She really hated the ‘ends justify the means’ argument especially in the case of her parents.

Despite all the drama that was currently happening around them, Hermione was pleased to find that none of it disrupted the peace and contentment she felt with him. Thorfinn pressed a kiss to her temple and they both sighed at the pleasant gently humming of their bond in clear approval. It was all both needed to know that for now they were exactly where they were supposed to be. The rest would sort itself out in time – it always did.

_We’ve come so far my dear_

_Look how we’ve grown_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_Until we’re grey and old_

* * *

_Song: Say you won't let go - James Arthur_


End file.
